Becareful What You Wish For
by Brandy Lebeau
Summary: Begins in the middle of Newmoon just after Edward left Bella. Slight AU. A closet fangirl makes a wish and finds herself in a place she knows only exists with in a book. Cannon Pairing until later chapters when it will change to a Jacob/OC.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hi, I'm alive much to the shock of all I'm sure. Any way this is what I have to show for my seven odd years absence. Something that came to me while working up north and I was so stressed I needed something to amuse myself while I work 10 hour days every day for ten straight. And having nothing to amuse myself besides movies, books and my computer. Boredom breeds creativity it seems and when my muse sticks his/her nose in every once in a while this is what I came up with. It's all from Isa's point of view.

Without further ado…

**-Edited-**

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

By: Brandy_Lebeau

Prologue: Last Minute Ideas

I was on my way home from work when I stopped at a bookstore I had been meaning to check out for a long time. Ever since I had moved here actually. It was a store that had old comics and second hand books as well as new ones.

The bell jingled as I opened the door and I was blinded the moment it swung closed behind me. Blinking a few times my vision adjusted to the dimmer light in compared to the bright sun outside. The interior of the shop was filled with rows of shelves jammed packed with books and comics both new and second hand. The walls of the shop were partly covered with paneling with the rest being yellowed plaster making it feel like she was stepping to an one of those old Victorian houses from the 17th century.

I wandered down one of the rows, my eyes scanning the spines of the books for a good read. Occasionally pulling one off to read the back while pondering if I wanted to buy it or not. Sighing, I wandered the shop for a few minutes slowly gathering a small pile of reading material when I noticed a glass cabinet filled with pieces of jewellery.

I was looking at a necklace with a silver wolf's head, its fur etched out in in black as it bayed at the sky. Now that is pretty, I thought. And I had always had a thing for wolves. It would be nice to wear something that my grandmother had always told me was my spirit animal. I hadn't really put much stock in that at the time but after she died I had taken to being drawn to anything with wolves on it. And this one had hooked me at first glance.

"Looking for something in particular?" A voice suddenly asked making me jump violently. I managed not to scream and suppressed it by swearing under my breath before closing my eyes for a moment taking a deep breath. I glanced over at the person who had startled me.

It was another girl about my age but her skin was much darker then my naturally tanned skin. Almost a bronze color with coal black hair that fell almost to her waist while mine was a chocolate brown, belying my part pale face status, was cut to my above my shoulders in soft curls.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," she said softly with a slight wince on her face. "My mom says I need to wear a bell some times," she replied with a smile.

"My mom, too," I laughed then glanced back at the glass cabinet. Well more specifically at the wolf pendant. "How much for the necklaces?" I asked not wanting to show too much interest in them so as to get a fair price instead of an upped price because she knew I wanted to buy one.

"Depends, anywhere from fifty for the real silver pendants to ten bucks for the other pieces," she replied as she moved behind the counter and unlocked the back of the cabinet. "Lucky for you my mom hasn't switched yet to the newer prices for the silver. So everything is about fifty bucks cheaper than what they will be next week," she added cheerfully as she pulled out the velvet tray the wolf necklace stay on.

I checked the little sticker on the chain of all the necklaces. I frowned slightly as I read them. ALL the other necklaces on the tray were under thirty dollars, except for the wolf one. It was fifty.

Just my luck, I thought with a sigh as I picked up the wolf one.

"I'll take this one," I said as held the pendant in my hand and straightened.

She smiled brightly and helpfully picked up the books I had set down.

"These too?" she asked cheerfully. I nodded and she quickly led me back to the front of the store where the till was and rang me through.

"Happy birthday," I muttered to myself as I pulled the tag off the necklace and clipped it on.

"It's your birthday?" the girl asked as she put the books in a bag before running my debit card through. I looked up sharply not realizing I had spoken loud enough for her to hear.

"Yeah," I nodded looking a little embarrassed.

"Hold on a sec," she said as she turned around and rummaged through the draw behind her. "These are a specialty of mine, 'Make a Wish Sparklers'," she said happily as she held up a pack of four. "They work pretty well and I mixed them with a powder to attract luck. My aunt used one and she found her husband the next day," she explained as she stuck them in the bag with my books.

I laughed softly and arched a brow before shaking my head. "Sure, why not. One can always use a little more luck in life, right?" I remarked as I entered my pin and waited for my receipts.

"Of course," she nodded with a grin as she handed me my bag and receipt. "I'm Cerra by the way."

"Isolda, but most call me 'Isa' easier to say," I joked as I pocketed the slip and pushed my hair from my face.

"Well I hope you stop by again. And we should have more Twilight in the manga soon," she stated as I turned to leave, making me grimace.

It was too much to hope she hadn't seen my choice in books.

"Thanks," I called as I exited the store and headed to my car. "Great, she probably thinks I'm like all the other crazy fangirls out there that gush about Edward and Jacob or the other vampire and shifters in the book," I grumbled to myself as I started my car and backed out of the parking lot before heading home for a nice home cooked meal.

Even though I would spending my birthday alone I knew I would be having dinner and all the birthday stuff the next time I went to visit my mom or dad. So I wasn't missing out by not actually getting to spend the actual day with them.

Later after a meal of lasagna and garlic toast I watched New Moon, laughing at the some of the oh so cheesy parts before getting up and pulling out the slice of cake I had bought myself on the way home. I pulled the plastic top off and found the sparklers that Cerra had given me.

"Why not?" I said as I opened the package only to have the powder Cerra had put in the package to attract luck poof up like a dust cloud. When it settled I was covered in it along with everything around me, then I started sneezing.

After sneezing seven times and coughing leaving my a bit lightheaded, I found a lighter and lit one of the sparklers then stuck it in my cake. I waited until the sparkler was midway before making my wish.

"I wish I could go some where to meet my very own Jacob Black," I murmured closing my eyes as the sparkler burned down and fizzled out. I pulled the burnt stick out and ate my cake thinking how pathetic I was to make that wish when I could have made one to be rich or something like that. But no all I wanted at this very moment was some one to be with, to love and cuddle with in front of the TV or go to a move with.

Sighing, I glanced at the clock and saw how late it was I cleaned up and headed to bed. Little did I know my wish wasn't all that impossible, as it seemed at the time…

A/N: well I hoped you liked it and review. Any constructive criticism is nice but not harsh flames. I'd like to know what people thought –smiles- Please? –Puppy eyes-

BL


	2. Chapter one: Waking Up to a Dream

A/N: Well this is where the fun begins -grins-.

Chapter one: Waking Up to a Dream

I jerked awake and look around in confusion for a moment before I realized it had been the shrill beeping of the alarm what woken me. Blinking the sleep away I pushed my hair out of my face only to find it felt odd. Frowning, I fingered my hair and to my shock and surprise it was longer, thicker and not the same color...

My gaze moved from my hair color to my hand itself and saw that my skin was darker than it had been before I had went to sleep.

What the hell?

I pushed myself up onto my elbows and looked around. The room I was in looked like my bedroom but…not. The room itself was same, but the color was different, and all my photos where replaced with different ones of people I had never met…

Suddenly, without warning, there was loud knock on my door and the door burst open to reveal a good looking guy, who appeared to be in his mid twenties.

"Good, you're up," he smirked as he carried in a plate of food and glass of orange juice. He set the plate of food at the computer desk and held out the juice to me. I eyed him warily.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked confused as I hesitantly took the glass. The guy frowned slightly then laughed.

"Good one, Isa. Like you could forget me, your twin," the guy scoffed as he glanced at the clock. "Mom, told me to tell you that she had to go to work early and that she won't be home until late. So you can pick up her car from her work before school," he stated.

"Twin? What the hell are you going on about? I don't have a twin and I've already graduated. I'm 24 years old," I cut him off getting irritated. "I don't know who the hell you are but I would like for you to get the hell out of my house."

The guy arched a brow and laughed again. "Good one, Isa. Are you practicing for a drama again? Cuz I have to say you almost had me convinced," he chuckled then nodded to the plate at my desk. "Eat up, Sis. Mom would have my head if you didn't eat today. By the way, you gotta stop only eating once a day. It's not healthy," he added giving me a concerned look before leaving the room.

I stared after him in surprise, how could he know I only eat once a day? I was pretty certain I had never met the guy before…a lucky guess? Maybe…

My stomach started to growl at the smell wafting from the food on my desk. I got to my feet, set the glass on the table beside the food and took a closer look at the pictures on the wall. It was all my art, but all the photos were of someone that looked a bit like me, but much different.

My face was the same, as was my overall body shape, just slimmer. Like I had finally lost the weight I had wanted to get rid of. I blinked in surprise and touched my stomach to find it toned and flat. Shocked, I patted the rest of me. My eyes growing bigger as I felt the difference, even my boobs were slightly bigger!

Oh my god… I smiled and began laughing happily. It was like a dream come true. I paused at that thought, 'A dream…'

Okay this was some weird dream so the best I could do was go along with it and hope I don't wake up in a hospital. I opened the door out into the hallway and padded slowly out. As I did I saw there were two other rooms there. One was marked with, "Sam's room" carved into a little wood plank with another sign below it saying, "Stay out."

Sam…

So that's what his name is. I continued on and assumed the next one was my "mom's". I quickly moved on to the bathroom before I could contemplate it. After having a quick shower at which I marveled at my new appearance both in the shower and in the mirror. I dried off, wrapped a towel around my body and padded back to my room. I looked closer at the pictures on my wall and was glad they had captions under them. Apparently I was avid at remembering where every little picture was from, good thing since I didn't have a clue anymore.

One read, "Trip with Mom to Canada." Showing the new me with a woman who looked vaguely like me. Others read, "Camping trip with the boys… horrible weather." And showed me surrounded by three boys all grinning at the camera wrapped in blankets soaking wet.

Smirking, I tried to memorize most of the faces as I dried and dressed in a pair of faded black jeans and navy blue t-shirt. The promptly scarfed down the food that Sam had left on my desk.

Hmm, I frowned and wondered if I had a boyfriend in this dream. As I did I began to feel like I had forgotten something. I glanced at the clock.

8:20

Shit! I had to get to school and I still needed to get the car from "Mom's" work. I quickly gathered everything my gut told me I needed and ran down the stairs skidding to a halt in the kitchen I found a note with keys by it.

_Have fun at school._

_Love, Mom._

_1276 Maple Street_

I scooped up the keys and picked a pair of sneakers to wear. I hightailed it out side and started to look at street signs. This was going to be interesting… I really should have googled this place… not that I knew the name of the town any way.

I headed toward the middle of town hoping I would come across Maple Street. I was several blocks down Eagle Crescent when a car beeped at me and slowed down. As it slowed I noticed there was three teens inside, all guys and the one in the driver's seat rolled down the window.

"Need a lift?" He asked with a cheerful grin and it was then that I realized this was Jacob and the other two were Quil and Embry. The guys I had gone camping with in the picture.

Suddenly seeing them triggered a memory, they looked really familiar - not like I had seen them in a picture but like I had watched something with them in it like a movie.

I frowned as I tried to figure it out. "Er… yeah, sure. I need to get my mom's car," I said as I adjusted the strap of my backpack.

"Well hop in. We'll give you a ride there," Jacob offered. I hesitated a split second before getting in the back with Embry, who smiled at me and asked if he could get me to read over his English paper for him. I arched a brow at this but said, sure why not, but then told him I'd do it at lunch.

"So where to, Isa?" Jacob asked from the front.

"1276 Maple Street," I replied as I was careful to watch where we drove so that I would be able to find my way back "home." It only took a few minutes to get to a little coffee shop marked with a sign that said, 'Enchanted'.

It looked like a coffee shop, and bookstore mixed together. I smiled at the sight; this was my kind of place. There was only one car in front and it was a blue Sunfire.

"Hey, there's your mom's car," Jacob said brightly making me roll my eyes.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," I replied automatically as I opened the door making Quil and Embry chuckle. "See you guys later," I added as I walked over to the car, unlocked the door and climbed in.

I tossed my backpack into the passenger's seat and buckled up before starting the car. It purred to life as I adjusted the mirrors and the seat before backing out of the parking stall. I saw Jacob's Rabbit was only a block ahead of me so I quickly followed, praying they were heading to school as well.

The way was rather simple and I realized this place was very small and I was beginning to get slightly offended my "mom" had to write the address down to her work. Was I really that absent minded in this dream?

I quickly parked in the parking lot to the school that read, La Push High school. My jaw dropped in shock.

La Push?

Wait a minute…

Sam. Jacob. Embry. Quil…

OH MY GOD!

I was having a fricking Twilight dream?! I looked around in horror as I realized why all this seemed a bit familiar. I was dreaming about a book! And not just any book, one I hated and liked at the same time… I need to wake up! I really need to wake up! Panicking, I quickly pinched myself.

Pain than nothing.

I pinched myself harder more pain but I didn't wake up.

Oh god! This wasn't a dream… I was stuck. Shit! No! I liked my life in the real world thank you very much I may have been fat and alone but I was okay with it. I would have made it work I didn't need to be sucked into some fictional world.

How could this of happened? I ate some cake and went to bed like normal… No wait!

"_Hold on a sec," she said as she turned around and rummaged through the draw behind her. "These are a specialty of mine, 'Make a Wish Sparklers'," she said happily as she held up a pack of four. "They work pretty well and I mixed them with a powder to attract luck. My aunt used one and she found her husband the next day," she explained as she stuck them in the bag with my books._

The sparklers! I wished I could go some where to meet my very own Jacob Black?!

IT CAME TRUE?!

I stared in shock out my windshield, stunned. I was here… I was really here…

Suddenly someone knocked on the driver's side window making me jump violently and curse under my breath. It was Jacob and he was looking at me in concern.

"Isa, are you okay?" he asked, his voice a little muffled. It was drizzling out and his long hair was getting wet. Wait, long hair. That means he hadn't changed yet. He hadn't wolfed out yet but he was huge - over six feet. I quickly turned the car off and got out.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said a little nervously as I realized I was only an inch shorter. 'When the hell did I get that tall?' I wondered idly as I quickly retrieved my backpack and slung it over my shoulder trying to calm down.

"You sure? You're really pale. Is everything alright?" he asked as his concern grew. He placed a hand on my forehead and I tensed as I felt a tingle spread through me at his touch. I smacked his hand away.

"I'm fine," I snapped then added silently, 'Just freaking out cuz you're a fictional character and I'm talking to you.'

Hurt flickered in his eyes at my tone and I sighed and closed my eyes briefly, "Look, Jacob, I'm just a little stressed right now. Don't pay any attention to it, okay?" I stated before heading to the school doors.

Great, now I was worried about hurting a fictional person's feelings.

He quickly caught up with me as I entered the school. I rifled through my backpack and found each of my books were marked on the spines with period 1,2 and 4. But no 3, or 5 and the 1 had a slash across it with the words, "all done" and a smiley face. Hmmm, does that mean I have spares? I hoped so as I headed to the library.

"Hey, Isa?" Jacob called from behind me. He must have stopped when he noticed I was heading to the library.

"Yeah?"

"You would tell me if there was something wrong, wouldn't you?"

"Of course," I said absently as I pulled out my period 2 books and glanced back. He smiled and his whole face brightened like the sun coming out from behind the clouds.

Stunned, I just stared back at him. Bella had definitely got that part right I thought, a little overwhelmed, but he didn't seem to notice my stare.

"See you later, Isa," he waved and disappeared down a hall.

"Later," I mumbled as I went back to my books. I entered the library, found a table in the corner and started to read. It was English. Lucky for me it was book I had already read and just needed a refresher before I answered all the questions I needed for my next class. It was twenty after nine when I put that book away and pulled out my period four books. Only to find it was drama and consisted of a thick script with, "Memorize voice number five of **Bang Bang You're Dead**" in brackets on the front page.

Thumbing through it I found it was highlighted for my lines. I chuckled at the irony of it. This was exactly like my last year of high school. Apparently I was as much a procrastinator here as I was when I was younger.

Fabulous.

Note the sarcasm?

I quickly reread the script to refresh my memory and I was halfway done when the bell rang signalling the end of period one. I gathered my books and headed out of the library where I was ambushed by Embry, who dragged me off to English talking a mile a minute about his paper before suddenly disappearing after shoving a paper into my hands.

Blinking in surprise, I found a seat in my English class and was greeted by a few people I didn't have pictures of. I nodded and smiled politely back unsure what to do. As I listened to the teacher drone on I took notes and doodled.

I drew a wolf howling at the moon. I saw similar stuff around other pages of notes and smirked as I saw tribal tattoos as well.

The hour was rather boring because we were to do the questions I had finished earlier in the library. So I spent the rest of period memorizing my part for drama. Soon the period was up, bell rang and I made my way to the cafeteria. I noticed there were only a few people there as I looked at the menu while I went through my backpack hoping to come across some money. As I fished for money I found a cell phone.

Blinking in surprise as I check for messages and found one from Sam.

**Hey, sis you forgot your wallet. I dropped it off at the front office for you.**

"Well aren't you a nice brother, " I mumbled with a smile as I walked back out of the cafeteria and headed for the front office. I was pulling my hair to the side off my neck when I spotted Jacob sitting nervously in one of the chairs by a door marked, "vice principal."

I quirked a brow when he saw me and I crossed my arms as I looked at him. "What did you do now?" I asked in amusement as I settled into a stance with one foot forward.

"What makes you think I did anything?" Jacob objected as he tried to look innocent. I scoffed.

"Jacob, I should really tell ya, you have a shitty poker face," I informed him. "So why don't you tell me the truth. It's so much easier that way."

"Well, uh…" he began. "Some guys were talking about how they would like to... um, like to…" he trailed off suggestively, blushing a little.

"They were talking about how they would like to nail some girl?" I finished for him with a chuckle. He nodded hesitantly.

"And other stuff. I told them to shut up. Cuz I know the girl they were talking about but they wouldn't so I shut their mouths for them," he remarked darkly as he glared at the floor like he was envisioning the guys, and wanted nothing more than to beat them to pulp.

"You got into a fight defending some girl?" I asked in surprise my eyes wide.

"She wasn't some girl!" He objected angrily. "You didn't hear what they were saying about her."

"I imagine it was crude and rather rude, Jacob. But they don't seem to be here, and in trouble like you are," I remarked waving to the empty chairs beside him.

"No, they're in the nurses office," he muttered back darkly glaring up at me and that moment I saw his eyes shifted just the slightest from his usual brown to a pale yellow amber.

Surprised, I let my hands drop to my sides and just a quickly they shifted back as he looked at me in concern. He's close to phasing for the first time…

I need to tell Sam as soon as possible.

"Are you okay, Isa? You're pale again," he noted looking worried. Just then the school secretary walked back to her desk and spotted me.

"Oh, Isolda Uley your brother dropped this off for you," she said brightly as she held up a dark purple and blue wallet. I smiled as I took it.

"Thank you so much," I pocketed it before turning back to Jacob, who was still watching me. "I haven't eaten anything yet, so I just need to get some lunch. That is why I need this," I patted where I had stuck my wallet.

He frowned at me not quite believing me. "Okay…"

"Listen, once you're done here meet me in the cafeteria," I told him as I riffled through my pack again and found my cell. He nodded.

"Sure, sure. Just like every other day," he chuckled as he leaned back and crossed his arms to wait his turn. I gave him a quick smile and left the office opening it to my instant messaging and I began to text Sam that Jacob was really close to phasing when I realized something.

What if I wasn't supposed to know? I froze mid button punch as I thought.

Damn it, this would be so much easier if I had some memory of my past with Sam and the others in this damn world! I really need to talk to my 'twin" more than a few minutes to figure out if I knew his big furry secret.

I thought about Jacob for moment. Well, if his size and length of his hair is any indication. I should be either at the beginning of the second book, or somewhere in the middle. The klutzy Bella should be either almost starting her downward spiral into depression, or in the middle of coming out of it. I thought in disgust. The human Bella was just annoying to me and wimpy. I always did like her better in book four when she became a vampire.

I shook my head in annoyance, I needed to do some digging so I headed to the phone booth by the bathroom and looked through the phone book for the number to the Hospital. A quick phone call to hospital to see if Carlisle was still working there would answer a lot of questions.

The phone rang of a long time but finally some one answer, "St. John's Memorial, how may I direct your call?"

"Hi, there wouldn't happen to be a Dr. Carlisle Cullen working there would there?" I asked politely as I looked around to make sure no one overheard me.

"I'm sorry, Doctor Cullen left us five months ago," the person informed me.

"Oh, well thanks for telling me," I replied then hung up. So Bella was just coming out of her depression thanks to Jacob and they were probably almost finished their bikes.

Jacob probably had a few weeks before he phased, a month at most. He developed his fever at that disaster of double date to the movies, with that clingy Mike Newton. I must have been standing there for a long time because my stomach growled at me demanding food. I glanced at the clock.

11:50am

I quickly headed back to the cafeteria, got some food, paid then found a table to sit at and ate while reading Embry's paper. That's how Quil found me. He looked concerned as he sat down and kept looking behind him.

"What?" I asked confused as looked away from the paper to look at him.

"Embry went home sick," Quil replied looking worried.

"He did? He seemed fine earlier," I remarked with a slight frown as I put my fork down.

"He passed out in gym class," Quil answered. "His mom came and picked him up he was burning up. The nurse said he had a temp of 108," he added looking worried. I blinked in surprise.

"108?"

He nodded. Shit, that's right Embry changed before Jacob.

"It's probably just the flu, Quil. I wouldn't worry about it. Embry'll kick it in no time," I assured him as I started to eat again. Just then Jacob turned up with his tray heaped with food.

I arched a brow at him. "What?" he asked with irritation as he picked up his fork.

"Nothin' just wondering if Billy feeds you at home, that's all," I remarked in amusement as he shoveled his food into his mouth.

Lunch went by quickly and I had to run to get to my drama class.

"See ya later, guys!" I called back as I shoved all my stuff into my pack and booked it towards the cafeteria doors.

"Later, Isa!"

I waved back as I dodged and weaved my way through the crowds to my next class and arrived just in time, thus began rehearsals.

By the time fifth period came about I was glad to be able to head home but felt kind of chipper. I had missed this, the learning and joking that happened. I glanced around as I made my way to my car and spotted a lone male figure leaning against my car.

He wore no shirt just a pair of patched jeans. He turned when he heard me approach.

It was Sam.

I arched a brow at him as I fished my keys out and was about to ask how Embry was but was stopped when Sam felt my forehead with his hand. His hand was almost the same temperature as mine and I flinched away from him.

"Sam, what the hell?" I began annoyed.

"You have the Fever, Isa," he looked at me with a pain expression on his face. I frowned at him in confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about, Sam? I feel fine, better than fine," I growled back as I tried to get around him to get into the car. Suddenly the world grew fuzzy and I stumbled as wave of dizziness washed over me, nearly making me fall to the ground. But Sam caught me before I could hit the ground.

"I wish you didn't have to go through this," Sam whispered as he scooped me up and laid me down in the back seat.

**A/N:** Well I was stunned this morning to see my story traffic this morning and how many reviews I got in a twelve hours. _–is still stunned- _I'd like to thank, Ellen Dreamcatcher94, younggandhungovaa, Musicality101, runningto-MEMORYLANE, serene and wolfphase for being the first ones I read this afternoon.

To clear up any confusion Isa was transported into the story and the other characters of the story do have some type of past history with her as Sam's twin sister. Hence their knowing her name and habits began they grew up with her. But that also means she sometimes has no clue as to who people are even if they know her and why she has to look for hints via past doodles, journals, or captions on photos. Some people will be wondering why she just doesn't tell someone well the number one reason is she doesn't want to be thrown into the loony bin and two she's curious and it gets her into trouble. LOL

Later!

BL


	3. Chapter 2: Adjustments

A/N: Thanks to younggandhungovaa, .13 and Ellen for reviewing. I hope you all like this chapter and review again or for those who read this for the first time and review for the first time. So without further ado I give the next chapter.

Chapter Two: Adjustments

I must have passed out after that because the next thing I knew I was being carried into the house and put into bed. This confused me at first and I thought I was back home in my real life home until someone I had never met before spoke.

"It'll be okay, honey," a woman's voice cooed as I felt someone pulling off my jeans and t-shirt then pull on an over sized one. "Try to sleep."

I tried to say I already was dreaming but I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore and fell asleep.

Some time later I woke as pain flared through my body making me yelp and groan. Never in the book did it describe how painful it was to go through this change. Let me tell ya it fucking sucked!

"It hurts… oh god it hurts!" I shouted as someone tried to hold me down.

"Shhh, Isa I'm here. It will go away. Drink this," Sam told me and I felt a cup being held to my lips I drank the bitter liquid down and groaned. I stared at him feeling a whole new appreciation for Sam's character. Not only had he done this, but he also did it completely on his own.

"Sam?" I panted as the pain spiked then faded. "I'm sorry you had to do this alone," I mumbled before I slid into the dark oblivion that was unconsciousness. That's how it went for ages; at least it felt like ages to me. But I was told later I was only sick for about two days and the last day I slept.

When I woke my mouth felt like it had been full of cotton balls and my head ached from dehydration. It felt like I had a hangover but having never really gotten drunk before, this was the closest I could think I would get for a few more years.

I sat up and my head spun as I reached for the bottle of water by my bed only to knock it to the floor. It landed on the carpet with a thud making Sam, who had passed out in the overstuffed chair in the corner, jerk awake.

"Isa? What are you doing?" He asked as he got up and moved to my side.

"Water," I whispered as I tried to reach for the bottle on the floor but Sam pushed me back so I wouldn't fall off the bed. He retrieved the bottle, opened it, and handed it to me. I gulped a bit then took slow sips, unsure of how my stomach would react to too much water too quickly.

Once finished I laid back down and took inventory of how I felt. My thirst was at the moment satisfied and now that my headache was lessening I began to smell things like the overpowering scent of mold, musty laundry and sweat.

After a bit I began to notice I could easily hear his heartbeat and I frowned as I looked at him.

"What?"

"I never realized how much my room smelled," I remarked as I pushed my hair from my face and sat up. Groaning as I did I looked around and was surprised at how clearly I could see even though it was dark outside and the only light came from under the door.

"You don't notice it that much when you do laundry every other day and leave the window open," Sam remarked as he placed a hand on my cheek and looked into my eyes. "How are you feeling?" he asked as helped me pull my hair away from my face.

"Stiff," I remarked then slid sideways so I could get out of bed. "And in bad need of the bathroom," I added as I carefully got to my feet and moaned softly as my sore body moved. Sam quickly put both hand on my waist as I wobbled a bit and batted his hands away.

"I can stand, Sam. I don't need you hovering," I muttered as I walked slowly to my door and padded to the bathroom. Once I was done I washed my hands and looked at the shower longingly. The longer I was up the more dirty I felt. So I quickly yanked the oversized t-shirt I wore and underwear off before getting into the shower stall. I set the shower to as hot as it would go but not hot enough to scald me and took a long shower before turning it to lukewarm to cool off.

When I was done I wrapped a towel around me and walked out feeling much more limber and much better. Sam was sitting on the floor outside my room on the floor. I arched a brow at him.

"Worrywart," I muttered before going into my room to get dressed. I threw on a black tank top and a pair of old green shorts. 'I guess I should get use to going commando,' I cringed at the thought before opening the door and walking away to let Sam in.

I sat on my bed looking at the floor. "So how does it work? I get really frustrated and I phase?" I asked casually trying to make a joke of it. Sam sighed and sat down beside me.

"Mostly, but any strong emotion can trigger it. Like anger and fear but it's usually anger," he replied looking at me carefully. I took a deep breath and looked at him.

"Good thing I don't get angry easily then, isn't it?" I remarked dryly before looking back at my hands. "How's Embry?" I asked quietly.

"Bursting out of his clothes every hour or so," Sam replied. "But he's young, he'll catch on. I'm more worried about you, Isa," he remarked. "You don't show your anger. You bottle it away and that makes it more difficult for me to tell when you reach the breaking point."

"What would you prefer, Sam. I screamed at you? What would that help? It's not your fault you're a wolf anymore then it was our ancestors," I retorted as I got to me feet. I was beginning to feel heat licking at my bones as I opened my window, climbed out on to little piece of roof, then jumped out onto the branch of the huge oak by the house and started climbing down it.

"Isa, what are you doing?" Sam called through the window.

"You're starting to piss me off, Sam and I don't wanna wreck the house when I phase!" I snapped back as I jumped the last meter to the ground and took off at a run pulling my shorts and top off.

I didn't ask of this. I was perfectly fine where I was. I could have found a good job, a house, a boyfriend and lost weight on my own. But no! I have to be sucked into a flippin' book! Now I have to get naked so I don't rip my clothes when I- HOLY FUCK!

I suddenly felt the heat that had been rising during my mental rant had burst into a full-blown inferno and suddenly I fell forward on to massive paws. I looked down at my arms and saw I had wolfed out. I look back at the rest of me and saw I was covered in thick black fur smattered with red brown. My breath came in sharp pants as I began to hyperventilate; my muscles trembled as panic set in.

Suddenly voices and thoughts filled my head making me yelp in confusion and drop down to my stomach, my ears back as I whimpered from how loud the voices in my head were.

'_-Make it stop,-'_ I pleaded as I closed my eyes and tried to hide my head under my paws. Suddenly the voices quieted and all I could hear was Sam. He was thinking about me, and how much he cared for me. How worried he was about me. I whimpered again.

'_-Sorry-'_

'_Isa, I'll be right there don't move,'_ he told me and I had no intention of moving from my spot on the forest floor, not that I knew how to move very well in this new body. That's exactly how he found me and I uncovered my head just enough to look at him.

He was just as massive in wolf form as in human. Over five feet tall at the shoulder and about the length of a horse with midnight black fur. It was like whatever size they were as human was how big they were as a wolf.

He looked around and tested the wind before sitting down beside me and I raised my head just enough to lean into him and burrow my nose into his fur.

'_-I know this is hard, Isa. But you have to be strong like I know you are,-'_ he told me as he nuzzled me affectionately.

He still smelled the same. I thought as I breathed in his scent. Just like cedar and sawdust, like a wood mill.

'_-I'm sorry I'm turning out to be such a pussy,-' _I remarked leaning into him. I heard him laugh mentally.

'_-You're not a pussy, Sis. Not anymore then I was,-'_ he remarked and I could suddenly see how it was for him to change the first time and not know what was happening. I watched for a moment before whining and nuzzling him.

'_-I'm sorry I wasn't there for you,-'_ I told him quietly.

'_-You were there after,-'_ he replied and showed me swimming with him while he was in wolf form. _'-You never made me feel like a freak… thank you for that.-'_ He chuckled. _'-Though you did sometimes treat me like a dog,-' _he joked as he nudged me with his shoulder and got to his feet.

'_-But you're such a pretty wolf,-'_ I remarked with amusement.

'_-Thanks.'-_

'_-Happy to help.'-_

'_-So,-'_ he began as he watched me, his jaw dropping into a wolfish grin. '-_You want to find out what the best parts of being a wolf are?-'_ he asked as he lowered his front half into the universal doggy bow that said, 'come on, let's play'.

I narrowed my eyes at him and got slowly to my feet. I walked towards him. Now that was awkward as hell - having four feet versus two. I stumbled as I tried to get them to coordinate properly enough to walk.

Suddenly he took off at a run.

'_-Catch me if you can!-'_ he taunted as he shot through the forest and I scrambled to follow him. I took a few moments to find my stride but after a while it fell into place and I was gaining on him then passed him.

'_-Catch this, slow poke!-'_ I called back as I leapt a log and easily jumped a river only to skid to a halt just before I ran off the side of a cliff where Sam and some brave souls like to cliff jump. I stopped just short of edge and looked over it in surprise.

I had only the slightly flicker of Sam's intentions before he came barreling through the forest and slammed into me sending us both flying through the air. I let out a surprised yelp as we plummeted to the cold seawater and felt Sam's exhilaration.

'_-FUCK!-_' I thought just before I hit the water on my side and sunk like a stone. I had to kick as hard as I could until I broke the surface gasping for breath. Sam was swimming beside me and I could feel his smugness.

'_-I'm so going to kill you when we're back on dry land,-'_ I snapped, a growl rumbling in my chest. I could hear him laughing in my head and glared at him as I doggy paddled to shore. _'-You are so dead, Sam,-'_ my voice was murderous and his laugher lessened as he felt that I was completely serious.

'_-Oh come on, Isa. It was a joke.'-_

'_-One, that scared the shit out of me! And two, I would never do that to you,-'_ I grumped as my paws met the sandy bottom and I waded back to shore. Once out I shook my sopping wet fur and refused to speak to him as I made my way back to the house following the scent trail we had left.

I just let him feel my irritation at his 'little' prank. I was half way there when I felt someone else join us.

'_-Holy shit!'-_ they exclaimed in surprise, making me jump and look around in surprise.

'_-What the hell?-'_ I muttered darkly as I continued to walk back home.

'_-When the hell did your sister change?-'_

'_-Three days ago, where the hell were you?-_' I snapped angrily fully annoyed now because of both wolves. The other seemed surprised by my response and sent his confusion.

'_-Don't ask, Jared. She's mad at me,-'_ Sam told him as he trotted to catch up to me.

Understanding flitted through me from him and I could feel Sam showing Jared what had happened.

'-_No wonder she's pissed,-_' he remarked then fell quiet as he took off at a run to patrol the borders.

Once we were home I searched for my clothes and carried them to the tree by my window and began to pace waiting to change back. But after twenty minutes I gave a sigh of disgust.

'-_How do I turn back, Sam?-'_ I demanded angrily as I set my clothes down and glared at my 'twin', who was sitting there watching me walk back and forth.

'-_You have to calm down for one,-'_ he began.

'-_I am calm! I'm perfectly calm!-'_ I snapped then took a deep breath as I realized I was growling again and resumed my pacing. '-_What else?-_'' I asked after a while.

'-_You have to think of yourself as human.-'_

That sounded so easy when he said it. I grumbled as I sat, then laid down trying to focus on something else, taking deep breaths as I did. After a while I began to feel sleepy and I could dimly hear Jared give Sam his report before he thoughts disappeared.

Suddenly I was alone. Sam had phased back and was pulling his shorts up all the way as he stepped out from behind a tree. I heaved a heavy sigh and settled my head on my paws.

'_Come on. Come on,'_ I thought as I closed my eyes and pictured myself human. I felt heat spread through my limbs as they contracted and shifted back to my human form. I found myself lying on the ground with my head pillowed on my arms. Sam tossed me my clothes and turned his back so I could dress.

I grimaced as I remembered I would have to be doing this soon with a bunch of guys I knew and few that I didn't.

Great.

I climbed the oak easily and went through my window, closing my window as I did. Knowing Sam would be heading towards the house he and Emily shared. I found it kind of endearing that he came home just to make sure I got up and ate before school. I now knew from going through his thoughts that he had had to drop out of school when he changed and was unable to control his temper long enough for school but he hoped I would be able to go to College like a normal person.

So much for that thought, I mused dryly as I looked around my room and began to clean as quietly as I could in the hopes I wouldn't wake our mom so I could have some much needed time alone to think. Plus I couldn't stand the musty smell anymore, it was making me my nose itch.

This was gonna be a LONG week I thought with a sigh.

A/N: Sorry if there is mistakes and I will fix them at a later date. Please read and review! Thanks!


	4. Chapter Three: Completely and Utterly Un

**A/N:** Thank you to the over 200 people who did not review but clicked on my story and those who did you help me know that I am doing an okay job at this story so please continue reading and reviewing.

Without further ado the new chapter.

-edited-

Chapter Three: Completely and Utterly Unexpected

It took a few weeks of intense training before Sam would give me permission to go back to school. I was sitting at the kitchen table chowing down on a huge breakfast of ham, eggs, and pancakes. I barely paused when I heard him open the back door and walk in.

"I'm fine, Sam," I said around a mouthful of food not even bothering to turn to face him. "There's a few pancakes left if you want them," I offered as I shoveled more into my mouth. I knew I was eating like a pig at that moment but I could easily slip into the 'eat like a proper lady' mode if needed. I slowed in my shoveling and looked over at him swallowing so I could speak without showing him my half chewed food.

"I never implied you weren't," he remarked softly as he took a seat across from me and pulled the plate with three remaining pancakes towards him.

"I know, but you were thinkin' it," I responded giving him a look as I shoved another mouthful past my lips.

"Oh, so you can hear my thoughts now, huh?" he arched a brow. "What am I thinking now?" he asked teasingly as he leaned forward on his elbows.

"That I should wait another week since it won't matter," I replied then added. "Oh and you're thinking about how you would love to be at home with Emily cuddling on the couch, or doing other activates with her that I don't even want to think about right at this moment," said rolling my eyes in mock disgust as I shoved the rest of my food into my mouth and chewed.

Sam blinked in surprise then snorted softly in amusement.

"That transparent, huh?" he mused with a small grin as he easily reached across the table and ruffled my hair which made me bat at his hand. But the damage was done and I had to run my fingers through my hair again.

It was cut short, above my shoulders in a wispy-layered cut that flared out like a spiky halo and now because of Sam it flared out even more. I had cut it so that it wouldn't get as full of twigs and leaves when I ran through the forest. It still got tangled but it was easier to look after than the almost waist length it was before. Also lighter, too, because I had gotten in layered. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Ass," I muttered making Sam laugh at me, then quickly snatched up my backpack and slung it over my shoulder before pulling on a pair of sneakers. "I'll be fine, Sam. Besides the only class I actually have to talk to anyone is in drama. I already finished the other two in correspondence and just need to take the finals. I'll be home by three like always, okay?"

I turned to him and looked at him pleadingly. "I can do this. I want to do this. Jacob and Quil are calling and texting me every moment of the day. I don't know how mom can afford the phone bill these days," I stated then added. "Plus, Jacob's probably close to changing at any moment I need to be there just in case."

"Okay! You win, you can go to school," Sam sighed looking a mix of amused and concerned. "But if you feel it's too much you can just come home."

My eyes lit up and I grinned at him, "Thank you!" With that I got out of the house as quickly as I could without breaking anything and took off at a jog, careful to keep it human until I reached the tree line then really took off.

I was at the school a few seconds later. So this is my Flash impression? I mused as I made my way to my drama class even though it was still only like 12:30.

I was walking past the café when I heard my name shouted. I paused, looking into the crowded room wondering who had called me when I spotted Quil waving at me and I walked over with a smile.

"Hey, Quil," I greeted as I walked over and as I did I noticed the conversations around me died away leaving a hushed conversations that I could easily hear.

"There she is."

"Whoa, what the hell happened to her?"

"I heard she went and had plastic surgery. That's why she missed so much school."

"Shit man, look at her tits. I could so tap that."

I glanced around me as I tracked who the last voice belonged to and saw a group of jocks eyeing me like a porn magazine. One guy gave what I assumed was suppose to be his "smolder" smile that was suppose to make me swoon. But it succeeded only in making me want to laugh at his attempt. I arched a brow at them and scoffed.

"Please, spare me," I laughed before continuing on to where Quil sat looking ready to launch himself at me.

"Isa! You're back!" he exclaimed then launched himself at me, giving me a huge hug, which took me by surprise, I never figured Quil for a hugger. "Whoa," he exclaimed when he pulled away. "What happened to you? You start weightlifting or something? You're huge!" His eyes lingered on my boobs before looking at the rest of me.

"Quil, My eyes are up here," I snapped my fingers in front of his face to make him look up at mine. I knew I had gained a lot of muscle, which made my boobs jealous, it seemed, because they increased a full cup size from a B to almost a C.

"Er, sorry," he smirked at me before pulling me to sit down. "Jake's gonna flip that he missed you," Quil stated as he shoved food in his mouth as he grinned at me.

"Missed me?" I frowned. "He's not here?" I asked feeling a flicker of disappointment at this. "Is he sick or something? I hope I didn't give him mono," I added faking worry.

"Why, d'you kiss him before you left?" Quil asked with a smirk. I fought off the urge to blush at the very thought and quickly blurted.

"NO! Of course not!"

Quil's eyes lit up at this because I sounded defensive and defensive usual means guilty.

"Sure," he said simply and gave me a disbelieving look as he took a swallow of his pop. I had to bite my tongue to keep from trying to defend myself because I knew the more I talked the more he would think I had a crush on Jacob. Which I sort of did, but who wouldn't? With his caring personality, and his yummier than chocolate sexy body.

God I sound like a fangirl….

"So if he's not sick, where is he?" I asked.

"He skipped school to spend time with Bella," Quil explained watching my reaction carefully.

"Oh…?"

I fought to keep the dislike off my face but it radiated through my voice. Jacob had been talking about Bella non-stop since they had finished their bikes, which I snuck into his little garage to see while he had been sleeping. I was careful to avoid being seen, but I needed to know if she had had her little hallucination accident on the bike yet so as to judge when the disaster date was.

Quil chuckled at me. "You don't like her do you?" he asked bluntly as he finished off his food.

"I can't say I know her well enough to hate her," I remarked truthfully. It wasn't that I hated her, I just hated a stage of her life.

"Fair enough," Quil nodded as he gathered up his plates. "You not eating?" he asked look at me in concern.

"I ate at home," I told him knowing that I could never let anyone but my mom and the pack see me eat. I down enough to feed three people and that would raise eyebrows even for a six-foot tall girl like me.

Quil just nodded and walked with me to my next class. "Hey can I come over later?" he asked hopefully as I paused outside the door. I mentally cringed at his question knowing I couldn't let him visit on the off chance Embry came over. Embry didn't have the same level of control as I did yet and would often burst out of his clothes.

"I'm not sure, I'll have to ask if anything is going on tonight," I compromised not exactly saying 'no' or 'yes'. "I'll text you," I stated with a smile.

Quil tried to hide his disappointment as he nodded and walked to his own class. I winced at the hurt I caused him before walking into the drama room and getting caught up in rehearsal.

Turns out that my constant reading of the play was helping, plus Embry would come over every night to help me rehearse. I blushed when my teacher praised me for my work but said I needed to express myself a little more for the part. Let my inner creepy voice out to play. His words not mine.

Maybe I should practice on Sam tonight while patrolling since he's the only one I could trust that would not be too pissed at me for doing it.

After my class I walked to the forest then took off, waiting until I was a mile or two in when I stripped, zipped my clothes in my pack and phased.

'_-Hey, Sis. How was school?-'_ - Sam.

'_-Good, didn't even get annoyed,-'_ I replied as I stretched, picked up my backpack in my mouth and took off at a run. God, nothing felt better, than the wind whipping through my fur at that moment as I tried to figure out how to ask my brother about Quil.

'_-Quil, can't come over, Isa. It's too dangerous.-'_

Damn, he had looked through my thoughts again.

'_-Come on, Sam. Quil's lonely. Jacob's all but ditched him for Bella and Embry won't be able to go back to school for at least another month,-'_ I pleaded. _'-I'm the only best friend he's got that can talk to him right now.-'_

Sam was silent for a while and I could see he was wavering.

'-_We're just gonna watch a movie and play video games_,-' I added hoping to sway him.

'_-Fine,-' _he said after a while._ 'As long as it's only that, any nothing more.-'_

I literally pranced after hearing him say yes. Yay, I could spend time with my friend!

'_-Thank you!-'_ I exclaimed as I rushed home so I could text Quil the good news. I was going to- I paused in my thoughts as my nose caught a scent…a very familiar one.

Confused, I stashed my pack and tracked the scent until I began to hear voices, one female and the other male.

"OH! I'm SO sorry, Jacob," the female exclaimed.

I was careful to stay out of sight as I snuck up on them and froze when I heard his voice.

"Why are you apologizing for bleeding?"

Velvety and smooth like the best kind of chocolate making my inner wolf perk up and strain forward. I couldn't help but creep forward as though he was pulling me forward. His back was to me when I finally saw him.

"Let's go, Bella. I'll drive," I heard him say but I couldn't tear my eyes away from him to even to look at the person I now knew was Bella. Then he turned around and I saw his face.

Suddenly and completely unexpected I couldn't breathe, my vision went fuzzy and nothing mattered anymore. Not that I was in a book, nor the fact I wanted to go back home.

Just… him.

Just him. The boy that I had supposedly known since preschool… Jacob Black.

'_-Holy shit, she imprinted.-'_ -Jared.

I slammed the lid on my thoughts and tried to focus but found I couldn't, my thoughts kept straying back to Him.

There was only Him.

My breath started to come in shallow pants as panic began to set in. I could hear Sam asking what was wrong. But I couldn't answer otherwise I would mentally barf on him spilling everything.

'_-Isa, Breathe! You need to breathe!'_ - Jared.

'_-Isa, Come back!'_ –Sam

The only reason I could turn tail just then and take off running as hard and as fast as I could was because Sam had made it an Alpha command. I vaguely heard the roar of a motorbike and it spin out taking off in the opposite direction. But I didn't stop running even though everything in me screamed for me to turn around and follow Him.

No!

I didn't stop until I was almost hit by a semi while crossing the highway. I probably gave the poor trucker a heart attack but I didn't care. I reached a small grassy clearing on the other side of the road. That was when I phased back and collapsed onto the grass-covered ground. I curled up on my side, my hair a mess across my face. It wasn't until I moved to brush it away that I realized I was crying and panting for breath.

How could this have happened? I was in a fictional creation. How could I imprint? I wasn't even from this world. I was, for all intents and purposes, a fraud pretending to be someone I'm not. I covered my head with my arms hiding my eyes, as if that would make everything alright again.

Already I could feel it pulling at me to go back. Demanding I go back. I shook my head weakly in denial. This couldn't be happening…

I was never a real believer in love at first sight. I believed in lust at first sight but not love, not really, and to have this thrust on me was a shock and cruel beyond measure. I knew he would impress on Bella's kid when she had it and I would be left with my heart ripped out.

Suddenly I heard a whine and I felt a wet nose nudge my back. I stiffened then glanced behind me and saw Embry, in wolf from, leaning over me, looking at me in concern. I sniffled, tears still in my eyes, feeling overwhelmed.

Embry's big furred head loomed over her mine as he licked my cheeks, catching some of my tears. I didn't grimace away from his touch. He was just trying to comfort me but lacked hands to wipe away my tears and was using what he had. I gave a weak laugh as I wiped at my face with my hands before he walked away then came back with my pack in his mouth and dropped it by my head.

His actions were clear. Put on some clothes so I would stop distracting him. I snorted softly in amusement as I pulled my jeans and shirt on, not caring about underwear because I knew I would be phasing to run back home.

"So you want to talk about it?" Embry asked as he turned back towards me once he had pulled shorts on after phasing. I shook my head as he took a seat beside me.

"Okay…" he began not wanting to push me and I appreciated it not sure I wouldn't break down again on him leaving him clueless while he comforted a sobbing girl.

"Did Sam send you?" I asked softly around a sniffle.

Embry smiled wyly almost sadly. "Yes and no. He told me you ran off and Jared refuses to tell him why. Saying you would tell us yourself." He shrugged. "I was worried, an' offered to find you and bring you back."

He pulled his knees up and rested his forearm on them as he looked at me.

"So you found me," I stated dully as I tried to get myself under control.

"Yeah and you were crying, Isa," he looked at me in concern.

"So?" I mumbled looking at the ground not wanting to meet his gaze.

"Isa…You don't cry easy," he stated. "The last time I saw you cry was when you broke your leg in grade nine after we dared you to climb to the highest branch of that tree."

I tried to wipe my face clean of tears but they kept on coming.

"I'm just a little stressed, Em. Don't worry about me," I told him as I struggled to my feet only to find that I couldn't stay on my feet and fell to my knees again. I was trembling as I tried once again to get to my feet.

"Isa, you're exhausted. You shouldn't phase," Embry insisted as he got to his feet too. I could tell by the look on his face that he knew there was something I wasn't telling him but he was letting it go for the moment.

"I can and will, Em," I told him tiredly as I began to pull off my clothes and stuffed them back in my pack so I could phase. Embry politely averted his gaze until I had phased. Once done, I was trembling with exhaustion, but I refused to admit defeat as I started walking back to La Push. Embry had already scooped up my pack as he led the way back. I followed not really paying attention as I focused on listening to the others thoughts.

Jared had been careful to not think about my imprinting on Jacob. For that I was grateful and sent my thanks.

'_-It's not as bad as you think, Isa-,'_ he sent back.

'_-Speak for yourself. Kim loved you before you started phasing.-'_

'_-How do you know he doesn't?-'_

'_-Trust me, he doesn't belong with me.-'_

Jared sent me feelings of confusion but I didn't reply as I focused on the others thoughts trying to keep my mind thought free so as not to betray my imprinting. I was so tired that I didn't even attempt to climb up to my window choosing instead to use the door and the stairs. But at this point I was so tired I could barely stand and Embry had to wrap an arm around my waist to keep me upright.

I barely noticed that I was still naked and so was he, but when I did I felt a flare of panic and quickly whispered in his ear.

"Don't let Sam, or my mom catch us, Em. Or I will be hearing about this for a year."

Embry scoffed. "At least you'd be alive. Sam would tear me to pieces, taking my balls first," Embry muttered under his breath as he helped me up the stairs as quietly as he could. Neither of us spoke until we were in my room and my door was firmly closed.

I pulled on an oversized t-shirt and crawled into bed, while Embry went to my window and opened it.

"I've gotta go, Isa. I have to tell Sam I got you home alright. He probably left a bazillion messages on your phone," he turned quickly and moved to the side of my bed. And sure enough I could hear my cell in my backpack going nuts. "I'll see you tomorrow to help you with your lines," he offered before giving me a quick hug and leapt out my window, phasing mid leap before taking off at a run once he hit the ground.

Sleep came to me slowly and I dreamt of him. I was wrapped in his arms as he whispered he loved me. Only for him to disappear then suddenly appear playing with a beautiful little girl that didn't act like a child, but a small adult. Pain flared in my chest at the sight and I knew this was Nessie, the mutant child of Bella and Edward. It felt like my heart was being ripped in half and for that brief moment I could understand Bella's pain when Edward left her.

I curled up on my side alone in the dark as I started crying and that's how I woke up, with tears on my face. I looked around groggily trying to figure out what woke me. It was still dark out and my bedside clock read 2am.

I had only slept for an hour but it had felt longer and struggled to figure out why I was conscious. Suddenly I heard a howl and scrambled to get to my feet pulling my shirt off as I went. I phased as I dove out my window and took off running as soon as my paws hit the ground.

'_She's heading back towards you, Jared'_ I heard Sam state as I let loose a howl and was met by a chorus of howls near the Fork's border.

'_-Isa, cut her off if she gets past Jared.-_'

'_-On it!-'_ I replied as I kicked it into overdrive and raced to help Jared. I used my nose. It was easy to find the sickly sweet scent of a vampire. I felt a stab of surprise fill me as I caught a glimpse of red hair.

Victoria…

The vamp that had it in for Bella, because Edward had killed her mate.

I pushed myself harder and found myself catching up to her. I threw myself into a leap, jaws wide desiring nothing more than to tear something to shreds. I felt her hair brush my muzzle when I was suddenly hit in the ribs and slammed into a huge cedar. My growl changed from one of triumph to a yelp of pain as I felt the bones in my side give with multiple cracks before my head hit the wood with a resounding crack.

My vision went blurry as I fought to remain conscious and I heard Sam screaming at me in my head to get up and run.

'_-Get out of there!-'_

But my muscles refused to cooperate as I struggled to get to my paws but yelped when pain lanced through my sides.

"Not so tough, are you?" a female voice hissed as I felt an icy hand grab me by the throat, choking off my air.

'_I-'ll show you tough,-'_ I growled my vision clearing a little as rage and adrenaline pumped through me. I kicked at her with my feet before twisting and chomping down on her marble hard arm. Her grip tightened but I had already started to shake her like a rag doll tearing off her arm in the process. I growled as I glared at the red headed Leech, her arm dangling from my mouth and I wanted nothing more than to spit it out and go for more. But I was sent flying again as I was too focused on Victoria to remember she had backup.

Laurent.

This time I hit the ground hard and Victoria's arm flew from my mouth as I skidded across the forest and hit a large boulder, this time making it feel like my already broken ribs punctured a lung. I yelped in pain and tried to get up but couldn't. Every little move hurt.

I was barely aware of a dark shape leaping over me before I passed out from the pain.

"Isa?" someone called. "Isa, please wake up!" their voice was panicked as I felt hands being run through my fur. "Come on, dammit! Open your eyes!"

The voice echoed with an Alpha command and I struggled to open my eyes but could only manage it for a few seconds before I closed them again. I whimpered as with every breath it hurt and it felt like I couldn't get much air, like my lung were already full of something besides air.

I tried to cough to clear my lungs enough to breathe, but that made the pain explode through me and I yelped in agony.

"Just try to breathe, Sis don't try to cough," he told me as he threaded his fingers through my fur at the scruff of my neck. I struggled to open my eyes again and saw Sam's concerned face. He was crouched over me and I pushed my muzzle into him trying to reassure him. His face softened as I did this and I could see there was tears in his eyes.

'_Don't cry because I'm stupid, Sam,'_ I thought as I took shallow breaths, the pain was manageable but still painful and I wanted to cough but knew better.

"I need you to phase back, Isa. So I can take you home and get you some help before your ribs heal wrong and have to be re-broken," he told me as he stroked my head. I closed my eyes and phased back, after which Sam quickly scooped me up and took me home.

**A/N****:** Those of you might be wondering why Laurent is there well I figured it is not entirely not impossible that he could have been asked to spy on the Cullens not to far away from the borders of both La Push and Forks by Victoria and the Pack came across them. Laurent does not find Bella in the field until after Jacob changes and stops talking to her. So the storyline is still intact because Sam lets the others go after Victoria and Laurent but is too worried about his twin, as is Embery. So they get away for now while the Pack is preoccupied with an injured member.

So any way I will happily ask any questions to those you ask them and I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought. If I'm going to fast or if I need to lengthen parts or if I should add more of a particular pack member lol. I am trying to get the relationships running smoothly.

Oh and special thanks to .13 for being my Beta for this story.

-Edit: thanks to Lydia who helped me fix this up-

Later _-waves-_

Brandy_L


	5. Chapter 4: Many Forms of Pain

A/N:I know I took a little poetic license to put a movie theatre in Forks but I figured it could work and I think Forks could support one given how small it is and how close La Push is. Also a big thanks to Wild Lily for Beta-ing this story. ^_^

-Edited-

Chapter Four: Many Forms of Pain

"Five broken ribs, two of which could have punctured your lungs, a lot of wrenched muscles and a concussion. Overall I'd say you were lucky your brother and his friend Jared arrived when they did," the doctor stated as he wrapped my ribs with thick tape.

Lucky? Those ribs that 'almost' punctured did, my lungs just healed before the X-ray was taken. I didn't feel lucky at the moment… I felt like I got hit by a cement truck and could sleep a week happily if my brain would let me.

When we got home after it had all happened Mom had insisted they go to the hospital using the cover story of I fell down a rocky embankment while mountain biking. Mom had managed to convince the doctor that I didn't need to admitted, but that didn't stop him from prescribing enough painkillers to drop an elephant, or one werewolf.

Once out of the hospital and in the car I swallowed a few dry, as quickly as I could hoping it would dull the pain a little. Sam watched me like a hawk for a minute before speaking.

"What happen, Isa?" he demanded as he hovered around me like I was about to drop dead on the ground.

"You saw what happened," I replied frowning slightly. "I didn't keep an eye out for the redhead's friend and got my ass handed to me," I said darkly as I put a hand to my middle and winced as I accidentally jarred my ribs when I sat down in the back seat of the car.

"That's not what I meant," Sam said as he got into the back with me so I could lean against him. Mom got into the driver's seat but stayed quiet, listening as she started the car and headed home.

Here I had hoped he would have forgotten about my little disappearing act earlier as I leaned into his side.

"I don't want to talk about it, Sam," I said softly as I closed my eyes. I wanted nothing more than to sleep but the doctor had told me not to for a few hours because of the concussion. But that didn't mean I couldn't doze a bit.

I could feel him staring at me. "Something happened while I went to talk to Billy and when I came back you were seriously upset and Jared, the only one phased at the time, refuses to tell me why you were so upset. After that you ran off by yourself and refuse to answer me!"

"Billy?" My eyes popped open and looked at him in alarm. "What did he want? Is Jacob okay?" I asked, my voice taking on an edge of panic. Oh god, did something happen to Jacob? Was he hurt?

"Don't change the subject, Isa. This is about you not Jacob Black. I want an answer," he demanded getting angry now, but it suddenly evaporated as he looked into my eyes and recognized something.

Shit, he must have recognized the look of panic on my face as the same one he and Jared got when their imprint was hurt. I looked away trying to cover my slip.

"No," he breathed in surprise his eyes wide. "You imprinted on Jacob?" His tone was incredulous making me feel like I had imprinted on someone not worthy of me. I clenched my teeth and glared at him.

"And if I said 'yeah' what are you going to do about it, Sam?" I growled getting annoyed. "It's not like I had a choice in the matter and it's not like you can forbid me from going to see him," I snapped under my breath.

It was at that moment that mom stopped the car in the driveway and I quickly climbed out, all the while biting the side of my cheek to stop myself from groaning in pain as I ran up the stairs as fast as I could to my room. I could taste blood but the minor wound was healed by the time I reached the top step.

Once I closed the door I let the tears in my eyes fall as I moved to my bed and gingerly lay down, trying to relax while the painkillers took effect and maybe sleep. Why was I crying? It's not like Sam was my actual brother, I thought with a grumble. But I couldn't help but feel hurt that he thought my imprinting on Jacob was a bad thing.

I didn't want to admit to myself, but in my head the line from what was real and what was the book was beginning to blur. Sam was starting to feel like my brother and the woman that looked at me with such love and concern was starting to feel like my mother as well.

It was getting hard to remember this was a story, not the life I was born into, with Quil, Embry and the others acting like they had known me all my life. They were my best friends, something I had never truly had in my life before I had wished myself into this world/book. The tears came faster as I began to get a little home sick. I did miss my real brother and sister and my parents, both sets, even the stepparents. I heaved a long sigh as I wiped my face, closed my eyes and tried to push it out of my head so I could relax enough to sleep.

Let's just say sleep was a long time coming because of the dreams.

For the next three days I was confined to my room and school for my drama class. My ribs and head were all but healed by the third day, though both still ached every once in a while if I was too stressed.

Quil was mad at me for not texting him but soon forgave me when he found out why I hadn't called him. I sort of fudged the truth a bit, saying I was trying to find Sam in the woods and slipped, falling down a rocky embankment. Not much of a change from the hospital, I just edited out the mountain biking part, and the broken bones.

Jacob had only been at school two of those days and both times he avoided me by ducking into the guy's bathroom when he saw me walking with Quil.

"Are you okay? Are your ribs hurting you again?" he asked in concern as he looked up from his homework. I jerked my head up to look at him across the table from me in the library.

"Huh?" I gave him a blank look.

"I asked you if your ribs were hurting." I arched a brow and he shrugged at me. "You had this funny look on your face," he explained.

"I'm fine," I lied, thinking about Jacob again and his avoidance of me.

"Jacob asked me to go to the movies tonight," Quil remarked as he picked up a pencil and twirled it between his fingers. I froze at this and couldn't help the flicker of pain that washed across my face.

"He did?" I asked placing a hand to my chest, trying to pass off the pain I showed coming from my ribs, not my heart, but I knew Quil saw through it.

"Yeah, Bella wanted to get a whole group together for a movie tonight," he remarked as he watched me closely.

"A movie?"

This was the movie that Jacob went to with Bella that triggered the Fever. Meaning he would soon be a wolf just like the rest of the pack. I looked at Quil and felt a flicker of sadness for him, because he would be losing another friend.

"Yeah, he said there'd be girls. Senior girls from Bella's school, but my mom grounded me for failing my last exam," he muttered darkly as he slumped down in his chair and placed his chin on his palm.

I snorted. "Aww poor you," I cooed with a smirk as I picked up my script for drama and thumbed through it. "No ogling for you. You're so deprived," I added with a chuckle, which made me wince a little as it caused my ribs to ache.

The rest of the day went by quickly and I raced to get home so I could throw on some ratty old gym clothes which consisted of a sports bra and some shorts. Both of which wouldn't be much of a loss if I lost or destroyed them. I pulled on a pair of sneakers before going on patrols until dusk then I ran home showered and dressed for a night out.

"Where are you going dressed like that?" Mom asked as I walked into the kitchen where she was sipping her coffee and reading a book.

I glanced down at my clothes, frowning. I wore a pair of form fitting dark denim jeans with a pale blue halter-top and a cream sweater jacket that looked warmer than it really was belted closed over top. I wore large silver hoops in my ears and some make up.

"Uh, to the movies…why, is it too flashy?" I asked nervously. I had tried to keep my outfit simple so as to blend in with the crowd.

"No," she replied with a small shake of her head. "You look beautiful. It's just makes me think you are going out on a date, that's all," she added with a small smile.

"No," I shook my head chuckling softly. "No date, Mom. Sorry to disappoint. Life's hectic enough as it is without adding dating into it," I sighed softly as I bent to pull on a pair of brown leather lace up boots.

"Sorry to hear that, Honey. I really am. You deserve a normal life," she replied with a sad look on her face.

"When has life here ever been normal, Mom?" I replied a bit bitterly as I straightened and grabbed the purse I had picked out. It was more of a backpack then a purse. It held a set of ratty clothes and would be big enough to hold the ones I was wearing if need be.

"Never, but that's what makes it interesting," she replied with a small teasing grin.

"No, that's what makes it fucked up," I muttered as I pushed my hair from my eyes while my mom gave me a dark look for my language. "Blame Paul he's rubbing off on me. I'll be back, hopefully before 12, but I don't know how long the movie is so I'm not sure," I added as I opened the door and stepped out into what would be a bone chilling night to a normal person but a pleasantly cool night for me.

"As long as that is the only thing being rubbed off. Be safe, honey," I hear her call after me making me roll my eyes.

Yeah, sure, me and Paul being anything other than pack mates. No matter how sexy I look to him in his thoughts. Sure he was cute but his anger issues and over all cockiness overpowered any attraction I might have held for him. And that was before Jacob.

Now everybody looked like Quil or Embry, just a good potential friend, not a boyfriend. All that mattered to me was Jacob and his happiness. Which was completely and utterly irritating because he refused to be even at talking distance long enough to even have a conversation. I glanced at my mom's car and debated.

Should I take it? I hadn't driven since I changed but it would look odd to walk all the way to Forks. So I fished out my keys got into the car and drove to Forks.

It was easy to find, which was good because I probably would have gotten lost since I had never taken the highway to get there. It was very small, almost shockingly small. I parked the car in the lot near the little movie theatre and watched for a bit.

Then I suddenly spotted Jacob's Rabbit and I tensed as I watched him, Bella and the guy I knew was Mike Newton get out of the car. I tightened my grip on the steering wheel making it groan in protest, and I quickly release it before I could bend it.

I got out of the car and followed them into the theatre but as I did a group of guys stepped into my path. I halted then blinked in surprise before arching a brow.

"Where's a fine young thing like yourself heading?" One of the guys asked looking me up and down like I was a piece of cake he wanted to eat. He had short black hair, pale skin and a cocky smile on his face that screamed arrogant jock.

"Into the theatre…What does it look like?" I replied dryly before moving to step around him only to be blocked by one of the other guy of his group that was a few inches shorter then me. I looked down at him then rolled my eyes before shoving my way past him.

"Don't waste your time," I muttered darkly as pushing my hair from my eyes in irritation.

"Bitch," I heard one of the guys snarl under his breath as one of his friend steadied the one I had shoved. I scoffed at the use of the usually derogatory word that, ironically, did now describe me.

"You have no idea," I called back, chuckling as I walked to the counter to stand a few people behind Bella who was getting tickets. I looked around and saw Jacob standing off to the side watching Bella between talking with Mike. That guy looked he would rather be anywhere but talking to Jacob at that moment.

"Three for Crosshairs," Bella's voice made me jerk my gaze away from Jacob to her. I looked at her carefully and saw she was everything I hadn't been in the real world. Naturally thin, naturally pretty. She had that unaware beauty that could've been endearing if I didn't already know she was so self-deprecating it was pathetic and more than a little klutzy.

I clenched my jaw and forced my emotions back into a little jar so that I could deal with them later. Phasing in the middle of a crowd is not something I had planned tonight.

Paying for her tickets, Bella turned and froze when she saw me, her eyes wide. I stared back mentally daring her to say something to me but I quickly stepped up to the desk and purchased a ticket for the same movie before lying and asking if the cashier if she had seen my date. I gave a fake description and was told they hadn't seen anyone like that.

"Oh, maybe he's running late," I said and acted like I was trying to hide my disappointment. Thank god for drama class. I pretended to look around for my "date" and saw Bella looking at me with pity because I had been stood up, before she turned away and headed to where Jacob and Mike were standing.

I let the slightest smirk grace my lips before I began to wander around but was careful to stay out of Jacob's sight just in case he recognized me. I followed them into the theatre and took a seat several rows behind them to watch the movie.

It had just as pathetic a storyline as Bella stated in the book and I couldn't help but chuckle a little at how sad the movie was. I preferred to keep my attention on Jacob more than movie, allowing myself to ogle him for a bit without fearing I was losing it.

At one point Jacob glanced back at me and I jerked my gaze from him to the movie but all the while still watching him out of the corner of my eyes. I knew he couldn't see me very well and I had told Quil I was going to Emily's tonight for dinner, which I had earlier, so that if by chance Quil told him, he wouldn't be looking for me.

Suddenly Mike got up and bolted for the exit as quick as he could and soon the other two followed. I fought with the urge to leave as well but waited a few minutes before using the street exit and circling the building to wait in the car. I kept my eyes on Jacob's Rabbit as I scanned the parking lot impatiently.

Nerves were eating at me as I waited for the other teens to exit the theatre. Was he okay? Was he feeling the fever yet? Was he in pain yet? My stomach was in knots by the time Jacob had climbed into his car and started the engine. I didn't really care where Bella was at the moment; Jacob had most of my attention. So when he pulled out and began to follow another car, I followed a few minutes later and was careful to stay well back and park around the corner when they stopped.

When he parked in front of Bella's house I quickly ditched my car and sweater before dashing into the trees to watch the house from the woods near his car. When he came out I could tell he was starting to feel the fever and the overall wrongness. I clenched my hands as the imprint screamed at me to go to him and I had to root myself where I was so as not to obey the instinct. Once he dove away I easily followed his car until he stopped at a stop sign for a long time as he rubbed his eyes, as though trying to rid himself of a headache. I darted out into the street just as his eyes began to droop. I knew he was going to pass out soon.

I rapped my knuckle on the glass of his window, he jumped and looked at me in surprise.

"Isa?" he blurted then rolled down the window with a confused frown. "What are you doing here?" His voice was soft and the words slightly slurred. I could see he wasn't in pain yet but fighting to stay conscious.

"You shouldn't be driving, Jacob," I told him and had to fight not to touch him as I leaned down to look at him through the low car window.

"I'm fine," he answered as he shook his head as though to clear it.

"No, you're not. Come on, Jake. I won't tell anyone I drove your precious Rabbit, but you're in no shape to drive. You want to crash it? That would ruin all your beautiful work," I coaxed. I could feel him wavering then open the door and finally move over into the passenger side. I quickly slid into the driver seat and closed the door behind me.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded as he forced himself to stay awake. I quickly reached out and felt his cheek making my skin tingle as it met his. He was the same temperature as me.

"I've got to get you home, Jacob," I said urgently as I quickly buckled the seatbelt, shifted, and spun the tires as I shot off for La Push. We had just turned into the Rez when he groaned; making me look at him anxiously, his eyes were closed. I reached over and took his hand in mine.

"It will be okay, Jacob," I told him, turning onto the gravel road to his house. "Just breathe, it will go away after a while," I added, stepping on the brakes making the car skid to stop sending a spray of gravel and dirt in every direction. I kicked open the door and tried to get out as fast a possible only to get yanked back into my seat as I had forgotten to unbuckle my seatbelt. Swearing, I pushed the button to release me from the restraint and leapt out the car, sprinting around to Jacob's side of the car.

Anyone watching would have likened my response to a panicked husband dealing with a pregnant wife who had just gone into labor. Or one panicked werewolf looking after their imprint.

He was barely conscious now as I helped him out of the car before he passed out and I had to throw him over my shoulder in a fireman's carry. My knees threatened to buckle but I forced my legs to walk to the door of the house. My ribs protested his weight as I climbed the steps and kicked the door because my arms were full.

Billy rolled himself to the door and jerked it open in alarm, his eyes wide. "Isa?"

I didn't wait for an invitation, I just slid past him, staggering a bit as I carried Jacob to his bedroom and gently laid him down. Billy had followed me, watching me carefully as I pushed Jacob's long hair from his face and stared at him in concern.

"I have to tell Sam, Billy," I whispered as I touched Jacob's face one more time and saw Billy's eyes light up in recognition out of the corner of my eye.

"I know what needs to be done, Isa. I'll watch over him while you're gone," he promised as he wheeled back to the kitchen to get a bucket, and water before wheeling back.

I pulled my hand away then headed back outside and sprinted for the forest. Stripping, rolled up my clothes, phased and was immediately bombarded by Embry wondering where the hell I was and Sam demanding to know what I had been doing.

'_-Jacob's got the Fever. I'm going to stay there with Billy until he wakes up.-'_

Sam's thoughts were turbulent, mingling disapproval and jealously.

'_-I was never jealous of Emily,- '_ I growled back angrily as I scooped up my clothes and ran back to my car back in Forks.

'_-Isa... Imprinted?'_ –Embry

'_-Shut up, Em, I don't want to talk about it right now,-'_ I snapped as I phased back to human, dressed and drove back to La Push. I parked the car in the driveway then dashed up the stairs to my room to change into something a little more comfortable and old.

I jumped from the window and ran back to Jacob's. Billy was just as I had left him except he had pulled Jacob's shirt and jeans off leaving him in his boxers. I tried not to drool over how good he looked half naked. I shook my head in irritation, annoyed at myself for being a creeper and ogling him when he was sick. I knelt on the floor by Jacob's head, as I took his hand in mine. That was how I stayed until late into the night when I must of dozed off.

I jerked awake, lifting my head from where it rested near his, when he started to groan and moan in pain. I sat up and began to stroke his cheek. It was late in the day now, we both must have slept a while, but I didn't care.

"It'll be alright, Jake. You'll be okay. That pain will go away. You just have to be strong," I whispered as I watching him in concern. He seemed to calm at my touch, even turning his face into my touch. Tears welled in my eyes as I watched his face. God, he didn't deserve this. He was the most gentle and caring person I've ever met, both in my world and in this one.

I stayed with him through the rest of the day and into the night, washing his face and chest with cool water while occasionally trying to get him to drink some. I had passed out again, half on the floor with my head on the bed by his.

I woke with a start when the bed moved. I jerked my head up, worried something was wrong, to see he was awake and trying to sit up. I quickly moved to help him.

"Jake, you shouldn't be trying to move yet," I cautioned as I held him upright. He squinted up at me his face scrunched up like his head hurt.

"Isa?" His voice was hoarse and gravelly as he put a hand to his head, groaning quietly.

"Yeah, it's me, Jacob," I replied, keeping my hands on his shoulders to steady him.

"What… what happened?" he croaked then tried to clear his throat. I quickly snatched up the bottle of water from the bedside table, opened it and handed it to him.

"Drink. You're dehydrated. You'll feel better once you drink that," I told him, sidestepping his question.

He frowned at me as he took the bottle and drank a little before trying to get up.

"No, you have to stay here with me," I told him, pushing him back down.

"But I've gotta go," he mumbled.

"No, you gotta stay here, you're still sick."

"No, I really gotta _go_!" he stressed the word with a pleading look even though he was still sick.

My eyes bugged out as I realized what he was trying to say and all that came out was.

"Oh!"

I quickly helped him up and was pleasantly surprised to see he was still taller then me but only by an inch or two. "Can you walk?" I asked as I put an arm around his waist and helped him out of the small bedroom and down the short hall to the bathroom which was too tiny for both of us to be in there.

I looked away as he pulled his boxers down and went. I kept my eyes focused on the tile in front of me as I waited, fighting off the blush that wanted to creep up my cheeks. _ 'Eyes on the tile, Isa… Don't look down,' _I told myself firmly, but once he was done. I didn't listen to myself and looked.

Holy hell, he was huge even now. I quickly looked away again as I tried to get the image out of my mind and tried to think of other things while he put "it" away.

"Er… done?" I asked awkwardly as I glanced at his face and saw he was staring at me.

'_Oh crap! Did he see me take a peek?'_ I thought in a panic but I kept my face calm.

"You're really pretty," he remarked as he leaned in towards me so our lips where an inch apart making me freeze, heat engulfed me making my cheeks burn and I knew I was blushing. But god he was so close… and he wasn't Nessie's yet a little part of me pointed out. I shoved that part back into the jar it had climbed out of and tightened the lid.

"Now I _know_ you're still sick," I replied a little bitterly as I picked up a washcloth from the sink, wet it and began to wash his hands. He caught my hands with his, making me look up at him.

"I may be sick but I'm not lying," he mumbled softly, his eyes still dazed and in pain. I stared at him for a moment wanting to believe that he liked me back but I wouldn't delude myself. He would imprint on Nessie and I would be left all alone with my pain.

"Come on, let's get you back to bed."

I helped him back to his room and onto the bed. He fell heavily onto the bed and immediately drifted off to sleep even before I draped a blanket over him. I stared at him knowing I was bordering on creeper again but couldn't care until Billy wheeled himself in.

"You should eat something, Isa, and try to sleep. You can sleep in Rachel's room - its right next door," he offered looking up at me in concern. I rubbed at my itchy eyes as I contemplated his offer.

"I need to update Sam." I headed for the door then paused. "Maybe after...Thanks Billy."

With that I disappeared outside and into the chilly rain. Steam rose off my skin as I quickly ran into the little lean-to that was Jacob's garage. The two motorcycles sat off to the side so as to be out of the way. I quickly pulled off my clothes and laid them on the chair before phasing.

'_-Hey Isa. How's Jacob?'_ –Embry.

He must be running patrol tonight.

'_-He stopped thrashing around so much and woke up for a bit,-'_ I replied feeling a little hopeful as I dashed out into the woods so I could run out the anxiousness I felt.

'_-He's gonna be okay, Isa. Stop worrying so much,-_' he assured me as he circled Forks the opposite of the direction I was going.

'-_Thanks, Em,-'_ I sighed as I ran for a while longer before turning back to Jacob's and Phased. I was pulling my shirt down the rest of the way as I walked back to the house. Just as I entered I heard the phone ring and Billy quickly answered it.

I could hear him tell, most likely Bella, that Jake was too sick to talk and that the doctor had said it was Mono. I silently slid behind him and into Jacob's room to find he was sleeping peacefully on his now too small bed.

Kneeling, I stroked his cheek savoring the ability to touch him while I could and not have him know. I let my hand wander to his chest to rest over his heart and felt tears prick my eyes as I forced myself to remember that his heart didn't belong to me.

It belonged to Nessie.

I squeezed my eyes closed as a pain knifed through my heart and stayed there as I remembered. I slowly pulled my hand away, sat as far as the small room would allow and watched him.

I would have to give him up…Just the thought hurt like hell, but I would.


	6. Chapter 5: A is for Avoid

**AN****:** If some are you are wondering yes I am drawing out some aspects of the story to help create a little more history for Isa so as not to have everything happening quite so fast. By the next chapter the story line will be finishing with "New Moon" and moving on to beginning of "Eclipse". I will be writing through the whole of "Eclipse" and into "Breaking Dawn" which I am not sure if I will use the whole of the last book, or not. I haven't decided fully yet we'll see once I reach the end of "Eclipse".

Without further ado I give you the next chapter of the story.

Oh and I've been forgotten for the last five chapters; I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BUT ISA AND CERRA. THE SETTING AND CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. I'm just borrowing them like a library book and will be returning them after. Though I would like to keep some members of the Pack for my own personal amusement but alas I cannot because they are fictional characters though (I wish they were not) other wise I would have my own Capt. Jack Sparrow and Legolas to cuddle with at night.

**-Edited- **

**Chapter Five: "A" is for Avoid at All Costs**

On the third day I told Sam Jacob would wake soon and forced myself to leave. I took on as many patrols as Sam would allow. I refused to be within line of sight of Jacob when he was human unless I was a wolf and as soon as I could I would leave and not come back. One night I collapsed to the ground and slept as a wolf.

I was paranoid the first time it happened, afraid the other wolves would see my dreams, or hear my unguarded thoughts. But I soon found out that none of the pack could hear me while I slept. Paul, who I had been on patrol with, had simply thought I had phased back and fell asleep human because I had suddenly fallen off his radar. After learning that I didn't want to attempt it again just in case it had been a one-time thing. But when it happened again a few weeks later, this time with Sam, he said he had assumed the same thing but then demanded to know where I went because our mom called him asking if I had slept at his house.

My evasion routine went on for months and had begun to worry many in the Pack. Even those who were not members but close to people who were. Billy once remarked on my behaviour to my mother, who had begun to notice I no longer talked to one of my best friends anymore. She had tried to ask about it but I cut her off saying I was late for patrol. I could see it hurt her but I didn't want to talk about it as I tried to deal with my new resolve not to give in to the imprinting. I did make her some cookies to apologize for my behavior, not that that made her any less concerned. In fact it made her even more concerned because I, from past behaviour, didn't bake very often.

Laurent's death happened later that week. I had just gotten out of school when I found out they had successfully torn him to shreds and were in the process of lighting the bonfire when I got there. I couldn't remember ever being happier than I was to watch the leech who broke my bones as he turned to ashes. I also learnt from Sam's thoughts that Bella had been there and had seen us. So the orders to be extra careful not to be spotted were given because the last thing we needed were to be shot at by hunters or caught on videotape.

'_Isa…' –Sam._

I twitched in my sleep and curled up more, digging my claws into the pine needle duff and moss covered ground. I could hear his voice intruding on dreams that, for once, were pleasant and not painful. I had been lying in a field of grass staring up at the sky and could see the stars so clearly, like the clouds had been pulled away to reveal the splendor of the universe. It was so beautiful.

'_Isa, please answer me,' -Sam_

I growled in response, irritated as the dream faded and the semi darkness of closed eyes greeted me, but I refused to open them. I was still tired.

'_Go away, Sam. I don't want to talk,'_ I muttered back as I tried to drift off once more.

'_Isa, please…I really need to talk to you.' -Sam_

Annoyed now, I opened my eyes, and growled as I stood, shaking the pine needles and dirt from my fur. Sam was nowhere in sight. I would not have been able to get away as easily if he had been here.

Good.

'_No, we don't.'_

With that I phased back to human, threw my dress on and headed home for a long shower, then afterwards, dressed for school. I was still going and the fact Jacob would not be coming back for at least a few months made it easier to deal with the constant pain in my chest, without having to see him everyday.

Quil had begun to worry about me. I had lost weight and wasn't sleeping very well, if at all anymore, so I had dark shadows under my eyes. All in all making me look like a vampire without the sparkly skin and gorgeous good looks.

School was a haze, the only time I felt marginally better was when I was in drama and I could put all my effort and pain into practicing for the play.

"If there was anything wrong. You would tell me, wouldn't you?" Quil asked me suddenly one day in the library. I was helping him with an essay and his words gave the knife in my heart a twist, making me have to close my eyes as I tried to ward off the pain.

He had even sounded like Jacob at that moment, that when I opened my eyes, I had to glare at his paper so as not to give away my pain.

"Of course," I replied, trying not to grimace as I looked up at him. "Why do you ask?" I asked knowing this was leading up to something.

"Well, it's just… you seem different, Isa," he began looking hesitant. "Not that you weren't different when you came back after being sick. But this is different. You act like you're not even here; you barely talk to me, and you look like you haven't slept for a month. And to be perfectly honest I'm getting really worried about you," Quil stated looking slightly uncomfortable. "Sam even called me to try and convince you to talk to him."

I glanced away from him not wanting to meet his gaze as guilt welled up in me. I knew Quil was terrified of him because he and the other members of the pack have been watching him.

I was surprised Quil still hung out with me given how scared he was of Sam. But I guess he was so desperate to keep the only friend he had left that he overlooked my twin's behavior for now. As far as I knew I still acted like myself and was more independent from Sam. Not hanging off him or trailing behind him like a lost puppy because my control was almost as good as his own. I guess he felt he didn't have to watch my every move so as to make sure the Pack secret wouldn't be revealed. I was glad since it meant I could keep an eye on my friend without seeming to.

Quil had shot up five inches in the last month and it was speeding up. It signaled that he would soon be getting the Fever and then he would be one of us. I was waiting for him too along with the others. I didn't want to watch him go through this but I knew he would regardless of what I wanted.

"I don't want to talk to Sam. I have nothing to say to him," I stated as I clenched my teeth, picked up a pen and began to correct his paper. Quil opened his mouth to say something else but I levelled him with a look that would make even Sam think twice about speaking. He quickly snapped his mouth closed and began to read his history book.

It was a week later that Bella found out about the Pack because Jacob had managed to get around Sam's gag order. I couldn't help but be there when it had happened. I had been running with the others as we headed to Jacob's. I spotted Bella's truck as I reached the edge of the forest and tensed as I saw her looking determined and angry as she stalked toward Sam, Paul and Jared, who were still human, while Embry phased behind me and dressed. I was the only one who hadn't phased back to human.

I could easily hear her shouting at Sam then Paul shouted back, growing angry at her words. Suddenly she smacked Paul across the face and I couldn't control my feet as I sprinted out towards Bella to get between them as Paul trembled, growling menacingly then suddenly exploding into his wolf form.

Bella stared at him in shock, turned and bolted for Billy's house running as fast as she could. Suddenly she tripped and I reached her just as Paul charged only to stop short when he saw me. I crouched over Bella's frozen body, keeping between him and the human as I growled threateningly low in my throat.

'_-Calm down, Paul!-'_ I snapped.

Of course Jacob chose that moment to come outside to see what the commotion was about. Upon seeing Bella running towards him only to trip and my protective stance over her, he leapt over the pouch rail and sprinted towards me. He shouted her name and that seemed to thaw her a bit, she shouted for him to stop and to run away but he kept running and took a spectacular leap, exploding into his wolf form to launch himself at Paul.

The fight that ensued was vicious, with sounds of snarling and snapping teeth as both wolves rolled around trying to get the upper hand on the other. It wasn't long before they were smashing into trees and turned a wooden boat to splinters. At one point I had to grab the back of Bella's hoodie to pull her out of the path of the fighting wolves.

She barely seemed to notice me as she stared after Jacob and Paul. Most would probably wonder why I chose to protect Bella when she was my competition. Well it was as simple as this I knew that if Paul hurt Bell, he would hurt Jacob and I couldn't allow that. His happiness was too important to me so I had shielded her for his sake. Also I didn't want her to die; she didn't deserve that. No one did, not when they're just trying to find love and live their life as pain free a possible. I wanted someone to have a happy ending even if I couldn't.

I guess I'm a complete sap and a sucker for pain…

"Isa, Embry take her to Emily's," Sam ordered as he and Jared headed off after Jacob and Paul.

Bella seemed to notice me again and froze a bit as I stepped away enough that Embry, who was human, could help her up. Even though I was smaller than the others I was still just a bit over five feet tall at the shoulder in wolf form. My muzzle and head, was level with her face so that I could easily stare into her eyes without having to crouch.

"I guess the wolf is out of the bag," he remarked as he pulled her up when she took his offered hand. I snorted at him and nudged him with my nose. "I thought it was funny," he replied with a grin, which seemed to make Bella relax a little.

She looked at me nervously as I stared back for a moment before shaking my black fur out, and then trotted off to Jacob's garage to phase and get dressed before walking back out. Bella stared a bit when she saw me. I wore my usual loose faded blue dress that fell to my knees and I knew my hair stuck out wildly much like my fur had earlier.

Bella continued to stare at me for a moment then Embry snorted softly before speaking. "Nice hair, Isa," he laughed. I glared at him and swiped at him with my hand, making him dart away before I could connect.

"Shut up, Em," I grumbled the spoke to Bella. "Come on, lets get you to Emily's," I said before turning and heading for her truck. I let Embry look after Bella, since at that moment she trusted him more than me. I got into the driver's seat, buckled up, and the truck roared to life when I turned the key.

"Come on, Bella. She won't eat you. If anything she's nicer than Sam," I heard Embry say as he took her hand and pulled her towards the truck. She climbed into the cab while Embry got into the truck bed. She kept on glancing at me as I drove us to Emily's, which made me smirk slightly as I watched the road. I could tell she recognized me but was too polite, at this moment anyway, to say anything or too scared.

"So you're just like Jacob?" she asked suddenly as I turned down another grid road. I glanced at her and smiled.

"Yeah I am and to answer the inevitable question I see coming, I eat human food not humans. Before this I was just a regular human like you until the fever set in. But I can do other, _super human_, things now." I replied with a smirk then frowned as I remembered she thought the wolves were like the uncontrollable monsters of legend.

"Remember Bella," I cautioned softly. "Not all of the monsters you've read about or seen in the movies are evil and cruel." I saw pain flit across her face out of the corner of my eye and I knew she had followed my thread of words to its conclusion.

I stayed silent the rest of the way to Emily's, it was a short ride and I was glad to see the large cabin like house nestled in the forest. I turned the truck off and unbuckled the seat belt as I opened the door. I paused when Bella didn't move and glanced at Embry who leapt over the side of the truck bed to the ground on the other side. He opened the door.

"Come on, Bella," he encouraged taking a step back to give her some space before turning to head towards the house.

"Shouldn't we check on Jacob? Make sure he's okay?" Bella asked her face anxious while I scoffed.

"Jacob can handle himself. I hope he takes a chomp out of Paul's arrogance ass," I said as I glanced at Embry, who laughed.

"Did you see him Phase on the fly though? Man that was epic," he remarked grinning.

"What did you expect? He's a Black," I replied matter-of-factly as I climbed the steps to the house, entered and grabbed a muffin from the fresh batch that sat on the counter.

"Take two with you," Emily said as I turned to leave, knowing that I was heading back into the woods again so as not to have to share physical space with Jacob and Bella. I took another two muffins and she gave me a look filled with sympathy as I turned away again.

"Thanks, Emily," I murmured feeling embarrassed.

Just then Bella and Embry entered and I glanced at Embry who wilted a little when he saw I was heading for the sliding deck door. He looked like he wanted to say something but I fixed him with a look which stopped him short and allowed me to leave in peace.

As I moved to enter the trees Sam and Jared exited, both looked at me in concern as I paused just long enough to say I was going on patrol before I all but bolted by them to forest. I knew Sam stared after me for a moment but didn't call me back. I heard Jared voice drift towards me as I ran.

"Why is she fighting so hard?" Jared asked Sam as he too watched me flee. Both knew the pain I was in and how hard it would be to not be with their Imprints and they were baffled by my decision.

"I don't know…"

I found out later that Bella had been asking about me when she talked with Jacob after I disappeared. I read it in his irritation and confusion at me as he began to realize how little I spent time with him anymore. But it was only a fleeting awareness because one thought of Bella bred many more and any thought of me was shoved out of his mind. It would have been amusing if it weren't me he was shoving out of his thoughts. But no, it just depressed me more.

Embry had told me what information they had learned from Bella and what Jacob told them about why Victoria kept trying to get past our defenses to Forks. All of which I already knew but was careful to never think about when in wolf form.

A week later after school I quickly ran to the forest stripped and then phased to run patrols, which now included Forks as well as La Push. As soon as I had phased I found out that Jacob and Embry were running patrol down in Forks while Jared and I were assigned to La Push.

'_-Hey, Isa,-_' Jared greeted as I fell into line with him.

I didn't reply, not that he expected me to. So I gently brushed my shoulder against his in greeting, but kept my mind on the scents. I heard him chuckle.

'_-Keeping it wolf today?-'_

'_-Simpler-'_, I grunted as I turned off the path we were following and made my own.

'_-You're make things harder than they really need to be, little sister,-'_ he remarked as I leapt a log. I could tell Jacob was distracted but he seemed to perceive there was more to Jared's words than what he had actually said. I could hear him briefly wonder why I was so sad all the time, but it was fleeting and I felt so _flattered_ that he noticed… note my sarcasm.

'_-I'm trying to save my heart from being broken, Jared. Don't mock me for a little self-preservation,-'_ I grumbled back then skidded to halt as I caught another scent that had crossed my path.

It was human.

Inhaling deeply, I tried to place the scent, it was familiar and suddenly it clicked.

Bella.

Frowning, I tried to figure out why she would be in the forest. Suddenly I remembered why and horror filled me. I took off at a sprint towards the cliffs. Damn her need to become an adrenaline junky so she could have her damned Edward filled hallucination!

'_-Isa, what's wrong?'- _Jared asked picking up on my thoughts but he couldn't read much because I was so mad and panicked._ '-What about hallucinations?-'_

'_-She's gonna jump! I have to make sure she's alright.-'_ I told him quickly mixing in Bella's face in so he understood who I was talking about and he quickly let me leave without another word.

I shouted Jacob's name as I ran and just as I broke through the forest I saw her leap from the cliff face. It felt like I couldn't move fast enough to reach the edge, but as I got there I saw her. Her head bobbed to the surface briefly before it was slammed by a wave and she didn't come up. I leapt before I could I think twice and plummeted into the icy water below.

'_-JAKE!-'_ I shouted as I plunged below the choppy surface and tried to find her in the murky water. Suddenly I saw a flash of the black and white of her flannel shirt. I propelled myself as hard as I could to reach her. She was almost twenty feet below me. Her hair floated around her like brown seaweed, her face so white it seemed to glow in the murky water. I lunged forward to grab her by the shirt and hauled her up to the surface. I was careful to make sure to keep her head above the water as I tried to shake the water from my nose and eyes. The beach was a hundred yards from me as I began to tow her towards the beach.

"Bella!" Jacob shouted from the beach as I swam as hard as I could to the shore. He was in human form only wearing a pair of cut offs, his face twisted in fear and worry. He met me halfway and gently pulled her from me as I waited anxiously while he worked to get the water out of her lungs.

'_Come on,_ breathe,' I thought as I watched him whining softly. Suddenly she started to spit out water and cough. I slunk back as she started to come around. Her eyes met mine briefly and she looked slightly confused before turning to Jacob who was demanding to know why she jumped.

I watched him look at her with so much love that I whimpered softly before taking off into the woods so as to not have to witness it anymore.

Why was I _doing_ this to myself? Why couldn't I_ fight_ for him?

Because if I did it would mess things up and I didn't want to do that. Bella, for all her annoying flaws as a human, deserved a happy ending.

I headed to Emily's since I knew Sam wouldn't be there. He had to work for another hour or more, so I might be able to eat some of Emily's fantastic home cooked food and leave before my twin got home from his job at the hardware store. I phased just as I reached the edge of the forest and untied the loose cotton dress I took with me on patrols.

It was wet but it would work for now as I shook it out and pulled it on. This one was black and hung loosely to my knees, with a string that tied it all back. More often than not, I used the same strings to tie it to my leg as well. I was tying it in place when I entered the house and was greeted with the smell of pancakes.

"Emily?" I called softly as I entered the kitchen to see her at the kitchen at the counter stirring a bowl of batter.

"Hi, Isa," She greeted with her lopsided smile. I smile slightly back as she pushed a plate of pancakes towards me. "I figured you would be on your way here. Sam called and told me he was going to be a little late so you can take your time," she added as she resumed her stirring.

"Thanks, Emily," I said softly as I quickly poured syrup over the whole lot and started eating. I had managed to get a few down before I heard the door open and the sound of voices met my ears.

I froze, pancake filled fork touching my lips.

"I'm sure Emily has some clothes you can change into while yours are in the wash," I heard him say, making me flinch in pain and I fought the urge to look over at him. I ate as fast as I could, bolting down the rest of my pancakes.

Emily frowned slightly in concern at me, but I shook my head warning her not to ask.

"Isa…" she sighed her voice barely a whisper and I shook my head sharply making her fall quiet. I knew that, like most imprints from legend, Sam would tell Emily anything she asked of him much to my annoyance. So I knew she knew about my imprinting on Jacob but had never said anything.

I should have known he would bring her here. Emily's was the central meeting place. I should have just gone home, I thought darkly as I forced down my last pancake and fled through the sliding door just as they entered the kitchen. I knew they would have only caught a glimpse of my dress and the door closing before I was gone out into the forest.

I walked for a bit, not caring if I looked odd, walking in the forest in a dress and no shoes. It was a good way to just focus on something besides my pain. Like the feel of forest floor beneath my feet the sound of the animals around me.

I wonder if the Cullens would have ever have done this? I sat down on a log and leaned forward so my hands rested on my knees. I wouldn't have to wonder much longer they'd be coming back and I could ask them myself…

They had to return because Alice saw Bella jump to her supposed death but not how it ended and they had to see what had happened to her and if she was still alive. My head shot up as I realized this, Alice would be on her way back soon then there would be the disaster in the kitchen with the mix up on the phone about Harry's funeral.

I shot to my feet and started to pace as I thought. Should I warn Harry about his heart? Would it do any good? I weighed the pros and cons of it for a few moments before I took off at a run towards the Clearwater's place. I had made up my mind, I would be subtle and tell Harry to get his heart checked while I looked in on Seth and Leah.

I made pit stop at home so I could dry my hair and change into actual clothes. When I entered the door my mom was sitting at the table reading. She blinked up at me, a concerned look clouded her face as she set her book down and just as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Yes, I'm well aware I look like a zombie and yes, I've been trying to sleep and no, I don't want to talk about it," I rattled off as I dashed toward the stairs. All I heard was an exasperated sigh behind me before I was up the stairs and in my room.

After I had blow-dried my hair and put on some nicer clothes I came back down the stairs and discovered that waiting in the kitchen was Sam.

So much for working late, I thought dryly.

"Fuck," I muttered under my breath as moved to find my shoes. "I don't have time for this, Sam," I stated through my teeth as I picked up a sneaker and pulled it on.

"What don't you have time for, Isa? To talk to me? We could always talk before," he demanded as he stood there blocking the door, while I tied my shoes and straightened.

Well, if he didn't move I'd use the front door, I was a lot quicker than him and could run circles around him just like I could to the other guys in the pack.

"Not about this… Besides I don't want to talk about it," I stated as I pushed my hair out of my face and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Jake thinks you hate him and he's worried about you just like the rest of us," he began.

"All Jacob Black is worried about is his precious Bella Swan! Not about me! I hear it in his thoughts and see it in his mind. So don't try and guilt trip me into believing he misses me because he doesn't! He just misses the time he got to spend alone with Bella!" I snapped angrily. "You should be proud, Sam. I'm letting him have happiness without me there to mess it up. I'm fighting the imprinting! So what if I'm killing myself to do it… I'd rather die than hurt him," I finished in a dull voice.

Sam flinched at the pain in my voice. "So you're not even going to try to take your only chance at happiness?" he asked, his eyes pained.

"There's not much chance of happiness when the person you love is in love with someone else," I retorted as I spun and fled out the front door, slamming it shut in my anger.

**A/N:** Originally there was to be about four more pages on the chapter because I had expanded certain parts and added the whole part with Bella discovering the Pack secret because I'm embarrassed to say I forgot about it. ^_^""

I am always trying to improve myself as a writer - any questions or comments you might be able to offer will help me in that goal. Huge thanks to the awesome people who have helped so far!

BL


	7. Chapter 6: B is For BFF

**-Edited-**

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BUT ISA AND CERRA. THE SETTING AND CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.

**Chapter 6: "B" is For B.F.F**

I walked for a long time and I knew from Sam's thoughts that the Clearwater house was only a few blocks from mine. It was just enough time to calm myself down. So that when I got there, I wouldn't be in danger of bursting from my clothes. The fact that I didn't while arguing with Sam was a miracle. I had felt the heat licking at my bones but I had forced it back and remained human.

When I reached the right house I climbed the porch steps to the landing. I hesitated, '_Should I really be doing this?_' I wondered and my conscience immediately answered with a '_Yes,_' because I knew I would feel guilty later if I didn't.

I knocked then waited a few long minutes before the door opened to reveal Seth. How did I know even though I had never met the kid before now? Well Sam's memories. _Thank you, Sam your brain is just mine for information I'm suppose to know, but don't. _Seth blinked owlishly at me.

"Isa?" he said surprised at the sight of me.

"Hi Seth, how's it going?" I asked with a smile even though I had not a clue as to what to say.

"Good," he drew out the words to express his confusion like what he really wanted to say was, '_why are you here?_'

"Is your Dad around?" I asked looking over his shoulder and into the house then back at him. He frowned slightly before smiling and it was so like Jacob's that I flinched as the knife in my heart twisted a bit.

"Yeah, he should be home in a bit," He nodded then opened the door more. "You're welcome to come in and wait," he offered. "I'm just playing a game and Leah's in her room."

"Thanks, Seth," I said as I glanced up while I entering the house. I seriously hoped Leah just stayed upstairs because I didn't know how to deal with my twin's angry ex'. Not that I really knew how or what mine and Leah's relationship was like before Sam imprinted but I wasn't sure I was ready to find out at that moment. I had a vague notion that we got along as well as a sister could with her brother's girlfriend, but I wasn't about to test the waters with post break up Leah and get my head bit off; both figuratively and literally. I like my head attached thanks, no headless wolf-girl for me, I ain't that stupid.

Seth closed the door and led the way into the family room. I kicked my shoes off and followed. He plopped himself on the couch in front of the TV, snatching up his controller before un-pausing and continuing in his game. I watched him play for a bit. It was Final Fantasy number whatever... I had never played enough Final Fantasy to even guess which one he was playing.

"So are you on growth hormones or something, Seth? You've shot up a foot since the last time I saw you," I remarked trying to get some info. Seth chuckled and grinned slightly.

"No," he shook his head. "No drugs… Mom would kill me. I just started growing like any other teenager," he remarked with a shrug. I arched a brow at him.

"Yeah suuurrre," I drawled as I curled up on the couch. "You must be part giant then," I joked. Seth chuckled.

"Look who's talking, Isa. You're what? 6'4"? That's hardly normal," he remarked with a shake of his head. "Though, come to think of it, Leah's getting close to 6," he added with a frown. We stayed like that for a bit, talking about anything and everything. Leah, thankfully, stayed in her room the whole time I was there. So I did not have to opportunity to become a verbal chew toy.

Harry came home a while after I started playing a two-person game with Seth. I carefully worded myself so that Harry got the message that he should see the doctor soon and that both his children was going to be joining the pack. He looked at me in shock then horror and finally sadness then acceptance.

"I'll- …We'll keep them safe, Harry. I promise," I whispered to him before giving him a quick hug and adding. "I have to go, Sam and the others will be looking for me. Take care of yourself, okay?"

With that I pulled my shoes on and headed home. I took an hour to get home because I was in no rush to be reamed out by either my mother or my Alpha and when I did finally arrive Quil was waiting for me outside, on the porch swing, looking bored.

"Quil, what are you doing here?" I asked in confusion as I climbed the steps. He perked up at the sight of me and got to his feet.

He was dressed in loose baggy blue jeans that seemed like they were threatening to fall off his hips but were only saved by the thick leather belt that kept them up. His long sleeved shirt was loose but fit him better than his jean did. The words on his chest read: "Lupa Hunter. Call toll free or leave a number"

I smirked as I saw it and wondered if he even knew that his shirt basically said "She-wolf Hunter" or "Prostitute Hunter" depending on what context you were using. I wondered briefly if he even knew what it meant, but decided that with Quil being Quil he probably did.

"I tried texting you, but got no answer so I decided to drop by and ask you if you wanted to go to the movies? I don't know about you but I'm bored as hell," he stated with a small little grin.

"Er…I don't know. I'm not sure if there are plans for tonight so let me ask," I said diplomatically as I went past him and into the house to use the phone to call Sam.

The phone rang for a while then finally someone picked up.

"Hello?"

I froze when I heard his voice and the pain flared in my chest.

Jacob.

"Tell-…"my voice broke and I had to clear it before continuing. "Tell Sam I'm going to a movie with Quil and I'll do my patrol when I get back," I told him gritting my teeth against the pain.

"Isa?"

"Who else? I'm sure Bella doesn't have Emily's number," I said bitterly before moving to hang up.

"Isa, wait! We need to talk," his voice piped through the phone just as I hung up. I closed my eyes for a brief moment running my fingers through my hair in an effort to will the aching pain in my chest where my heart was to go away.

Opening my eyes I turned back to the door, opened it and stuck my head out just enough to talk to Quil, who looked at me expectantly.

"So?"

"Yeah, I'm free. Just let me grab some cash and brush my hair," I told him, leaving the door open so he could sit at the table while I ran upstairs to get my stuff.

I shoved some cash in my pocket and grabbed my oversized purse that held a spare loose dress so if I needed to phase I could while leaving the rest of my stuff in the car. I brushed my hair out and put it up in a clip so it was out of the way. As I descended the stairs I found Quil sitting at the table drumming his fingers on the wooden surface.

"Ready to go?" I asked as I scooped up my car keys from the counter and pulled my shoes back on from where I had kicked them off earlier.

"Yep," he popped the 'p' as he shot to his feet and hurried outside, while I locked up before getting into my car.

The movie was a good distraction, which I'm sure Quil intended it to be and I was happy he asked me. It was the first time I had laughed in a long time and it made me almost _me_ again. Which was nice until we left the theatre and life slapped me in the face in the form of Jacob, standing at the entrance scanning the crowd.

My face twisted in pain at the sight of him and pulled Quil into an alcove before my imprint could spot me. Quil frowned at me but didn't question me as I led him through the side exit that opened directly onto the street.

I didn't know why he was there, only that I wanted to continue to forget about him and just be me for a few hours more. Pretend I was a normal girl hanging out with a normal guy who was my best friend and all I had to worry about was school and graduation. That I was free again not so tangled up with everyone else that I felt like I was tied with rope, with no room to move or breathe.

"Are you okay, Isa?" Quil asked quietly as I all but ran to my car, Quil had to jog to keep up with me.

"I'm fine," I replied as tears pricked at my eyes as I struggled to breath. I sniffled, my vision blurring as I tried to get my keys in the door. Quil took my keys from my hands then pulled me into a hug making me stiffen in surprise before I relaxed against him. Tears streaming down my face I let out the low shuddering sob I had been holding back for too long and cried myself out.

"Feel better?" he asked when I slowly stopped crying and began to sniffle, my breath finally evening out. I lifted my head up from where I had buried my face in his shoulder and blinked with a start. He was as tall as me now? Which meant he didn't have much further to go before he got the fever too. I closed my eyes briefly taking a deep breath before opening them again, trying to calm myself before I succumbed to another crying fit. One was bad enough, but two? I wouldn't submit Quil to that again.

"A little," I mumbled as looking down a bit embarrassed that I had broken down in front of him. Now I felt like a complete and utter wimp…'_Way to go, Isa. I could hear the crowd cheering… insert sarcasm here…'_

"Come on, lets go get some coffee," Quil stated, pulling me towards a coffee shop not to far away from the theatre. It was still open since it was an all night place.

We got a booth and he sat opposite to me, while I rubbed at my face, feeling like a retard. _Why did I break down? _I thought furious at myself.

'_Oh, maybe because you haven't had your mental break down yet from coming to terms with being in a fictional creation?'_ my brain helpfully supplied as though to say _'Duh, idiot!' _

'_Thank you, Brain. I officially know I am a retard, No need to rub it in,' _I snapped mentally at myself.

"So I know I'm not the most observant guy in the world, Isa. But I saw your face when you spotted Jake. You're in love with him, aren't you?" he asked after we had sat and he had gotten a coffee while I had gotten a smoothie.

"It's not quite that simple, Quil," I replied softly as I glanced at the menu. I was starving. I hadn't eaten since my pancakes at Emily six hours ago.

"Make it simple," he stated as he glanced at the menu. I sighed.

"He doesn't like me that way, plus he's so absorbed in trying to get Bella to be his girlfriend that I doubt he even notices I have boobs," I muttered darkly not looking up.

"Pff, like that's possible," he scoffed with a chuckle and I wasn't sure if he meant the comment about my boobs, or about him noticing me. "Jake likes you… A lot…ever since we all hit puberty. He just didn't know how to ask you out because you have always been one of the guys. Our best friend, the one that we would go on camping trips, and play video games with. He was actually going to ask you out to go to a movie that Friday but then you got sick with Mono and that kind of put a kibosh on his plans," Quil explained then took a sip of his coffee.

"Ask me out?" I repeated softly and I couldn't help the little flutter of hope in my heart before I squashed it back down to where it was before. No, no, no, NO! Stay down there in that little hell I stuck you in. You stupid hope. What part of "_I can't have him"_ do you not understand!

"Yeah, well Jake has always had a crush on Bella ever since they were little kids, and he had forgotten about it. Knowing he didn't stand a chance when she was with Cullen. So it opened his eyes to things he didn't think about before. He said he had never realized how cute you were until he saw you walking to your Mom's work to get her car so you could drive to school. "

_The day I came to this crazy dream world…what are the flippin' odds?_ I thought in amazement.

"I really don't want to be talking about this, Quil," I murmured as I sipped my smoothie.

"Isa, you could still have a chance. Bella's not going to leave her boyfriend for Jake no matter how much he wants her to. Bella has the same gooey lovey can't-live-without-you look on her face when she's with Cullen. Just like your brother, Sam, has when he looks at Emily. You can't fight that kind of soul mate crap. No matter how much willpower you have. It just doesn't work."

I felt a little stab of pain at his words knowing he meant them as encouragement to go for it. But now I was now surer, than ever I had to avoid Jacob at all costs and hope to hell I got the hell out of here before he imprinted.

Another few weeks went by and the Cullens came back. I knew from Jacob's mind that Bella had left with Alice and I knew from reading the books that she had saved Edward from his attempted suicide, which I was happy about because that meant things were going, as they should.

But Harry died anyway… of a heart attack from the shock of Leah phasing for the first time and Seth right after her… I had been on patrol when it had happened and was just as shocked as everyone else to have two new voices in the pack mind just like in the books. It made me feel more depressed that even with my warning him to see the doctor he still died. Now I was more resolved that Jacob was beyond me and I was destined to have my heart ripped out in a year's time.

So now with Bella's choosing Edward over him and the Cullen's return, Jacob's mind was twice as a painful place to share. His thoughts were now more focused on Bella than ever and he was in pain. It made the imprint in me want to comfort him more than anything while my self-preservation told me I was avoiding him for a reason and should continue if I was to save my sanity.

I was sleeping even less these days and going through patrols in a daze. I was finally ordered home by Sam and told I wasn't to come back out again until I had had at least seven hours sleep.

Muttering darkly I went home as ordered thanks to an Alpha command and took a long, hot shower before curling up on my bed just staring at the ceiling. Later I managed to have some crazy assed dream about Bella being Dorothy from the Wizard of OZ and Victoria was the Wicked Witch and she kept on screeching, "Get them my pretties and her little sparkly dog too!" The newborns were dressed up as monkeys with sparkly fur. I almost fell out of bed because of it and woke feeling like I had taken acid before I went to sleep, or something equally trippy like magic mushrooms… not that I had even taken drugs beside the occasional prescription.

After I had pulled myself back onto my bed I stared at the ceiling again wondering about my crack dream and trying to drift off again. But sleep was a long time coming and the sun was starting to rise when I finally gave up and went downstairs to start to clean. That's how my Mom found me, on my hands and knees on the kitchen floor scrubbing.

"Isa honey, is everything alright?" she asked, looking at me with a slightly confused frown.

"As fine as I'll ever be," I stated as I scrubbed the hell out the of the tiles floor.

"Well if you are feeling overly ambitious today you could do the whole house," she joked with a small smile, hoping I would joke with her like I used to. It was almost easy to forget this woman was not my real mother because she acted so much like her. The only difference was my mother was Metis but she was still very much like this woman. It was hard not to think of her as my mother.

"Sure, whatever you like, Mom," I said as I continued to scrub the whole floor before moving on to the cabinets. She had made herself some toast and coffee before she went back upstairs to get ready for work and I was just finishing up the stovetop when she returned.

"I'll see you after work, Honey," she kissed my head as she passed while I was crouched on the floor. I smile softly.

"Have a good day at work, Mom," I replied as she pulled her shoes on and left.

Needless to say I thoroughly cleaned the whole house except for Sam and Mom's room. Then I had collapsed on the couch, too exhausted at that point to climb the stair to my bed, and fell into an uneasy sleep.

Later when I woke, I found myself in my bed wondering how the hell I got there. I glanced at my bedside clock; it was five in the afternoon. I had fallen asleep around one so I had gotten a little over four hours sleep. Rubbing my eyes I swung my legs over the side of my bed and stumbled to my feet. I descended the stairs to find Embry in the kitchen, pulling some easy cook food out of the oven. The smell of fries and chicken strips made my mouth water and my stomach snarl. I waited impatiently while Embry divided up the food and I quickly snatched up my plate, grabbed some ketchup and began to bolt down my food with enthusiasm.

"Hungry much," he remarked as he watched me eat for a minute before eating his own portion. Once I had finished I got up to do the dishes and Embry surprised me by following to help.

"You don't have to help me, Em," I objected when he picked up a towel and began to dry. "You cooked after all."

"Pff, like that really involved any skill. It all came from a bag," he scoffed as he dried. "Besides I want to help." He smiled cheerfully. "Nice job on the house by the way. I've never thought a floor could sparkle like a Leech but you made it so," he joked.

I chuckled as I finished up with the few dishes and drained the water. "I couldn't sleep."

"Did it at least help?" he asked as he hung the towel on the oven to dry. I nodded.

"Seems to be the only way I _can_ sleep these days. Work until I can't stay awake then sleep and hope for no dreams," I muttered as I moved to go to the couch in the living room where I could curl up again but Embry grabbed my hand, intercepting me.

"Come on, Isa you've been inside all day," Embry complained as he pulled me outside. Sighing, I let him pull me outside and we sat on comfy fold up chairs to watch the sun go down while he talked and my brain wandered.

How Jacob didn't know I had imprinted on him I'll never know. I was sure one of the others would have let it slip by now but he was as in the dark as ever and seemed to be content as a cucumber to remain there thinking of ways to get Bella to see him as more than a friend.

Times like that I wanted to scream 'I see you like that! I love you! You wouldn't have to change, you could be covered in mud and I would still want to kiss you!'

I knew I was slipping and I was going to fall down a deep dark hole soon, just like Bella did. I wasn't quite there yet but I was close and when I fell I didn't know if I would be able to climb out. Embry was now spending more time with me than Jacob and I could tell he was more than worried now.

He was terrified.

We had all seen how Bella looked after Sam found her in the woods and I was beginning to see a certain resemblance when I looked in the mirror.

"That's it! I'm telling him," Embry stated after watching me stare off into the distance for a while. His words had yanked me from my inner thoughts.

"Tell who?" I asked confused. We had been talking about when my play was and how he was going to go see it before I had zoned out.

"Jake."

"Jacob wouldn't want to see my play."

"No, I'm going to tell him you imprinted on him," Embry stated, getting to his feet and pulling off his shirt. My eyes widened in shock before I launched myself at him and tackled him to the ground, pinning him.

"NO!" I exclaimed as horror filled me.

Embry stared up at me, surprised to find himself on the ground with me straddling his stomach and his wrists gripped tightly in my hands.

"Jeeze, Isa. That hurt," he groaned, wincing in pain as his brain registered what had happened.

"Promise me you won't tell Jacob!" I growled glaring down at him my hair a curtain around my face.

"Isa, I can't breath," Embry whined as he tried to push me off, but I tightened my grip and pushed down harder.

"I don't care, Embry. Promise me you won't tell him!" I demanded leaning down so my face was in his as I glared at him. He struggled a few moments before he gave up.

"Fine! Just get the hell off of me, Isa!" he muttered back, but I didn't move.

"Promise me first."

"God, you are such a pain!" he grumbled.

"Say the damn WORDS, Embry!" I growled and he let out a long-suffering sigh after rolling his eyes.

"I promise not to tell Jake a damn thing about you imprinting on him," he added then tried to shove me away. "Now get off me!"

I rolled off and got to my feet in one smooth motion, my head high as I stalked off towards my house. I didn't notice Embry look towards the forest before following me into my house.

I was at Embry's for most of the next day because he had asked me to come over to help him clean, which I was happy to oblige for two reasons. One; I could work myself into exhaustion and two; I was spending time with Embry, who was trying to help as much as he could. I had worked on his house for a solid six hours before I passed out and later awoke, once again, in my own bed.

'_How the hell did I get home?_' I frowned as I got up six hours later. Did Embry carry me back?

I got to my feet easier today because I had slept much better. Yawning, I went to the bathroom for a long shower after which I felt more refreshed and headed down stairs. There was someone downstairs but thought nothing of it, I was use to Embry letting himself in. So when I entered the kitchen my nose recognized the scent before my brain did and I felt my inner wolf strain forward.

Jacob was standing there cooking, his back to me. I half turned to flee back up the stairs, when he spoke. I froze. His voice was like chocolate, decadent and addictive just like I remembered.

Shit...

"If you run away I will just follow you, Isa," he said softly as he stirred the contents of a pot before wiping his hands on a towel. Hands I would love to have touch me, pull me close and hold me while I kissed the daylights out of him.

Fuck…

"Why are you here, Jacob?" I asked, my voice brittle as I fought with myself. It was hard to be this close to him and not want to be closer, which was why my feet were inching me closer but I clenched my hands and forced myself to stay on the other side of the kitchen.

"We need to talk," he said simply as he turned around to look at me and I couldn't help but stare at him, soaking in his beauty aka total sexiness.

"We're talking now, so say what you want to say and get out. I don't want you here," I said darkly. His eyes darkened as hurt filled them and I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from apologizing. I clenched my hands then crossed my arms over my chest so as to make sure I wouldn't reach out and touch him.

"Fine," he responded with a grimace of anger. "Why are you avoiding me? We use to be friends, Isa. Am I so repulsive now that you can't stand to be near me for more than necessary before you bolt?" His tone was hurt as well as angry.

I opened my mouth to lie but he cut me off.

"Don't lie to me, Isa! I know you're avoiding me so don't even bother to lie to me. Hell Embry and Jared even _help_ you avoid me and when I ask Sam he says it's not his place to tell me why! So answer the damn question!"

I flinched at his anger and pain. I could see he was so frustrated by my actions that he was barely keeping himself from trembling in response to getting angry and his body demanding he phase.

I was trembling too but mostly because I was fighting so damn hard to not try and comfort him. I braced myself as I stepped closer, my inner wolf straining to be closer.

When I was a foot from him with his warm brown eyes glaring down at me. I forced my hand to reach past him and pull the pots off the burners and turn them off. I swallowed as his gaze stripped away all my shielding and made me feel like I was standing in front of him naked.

_Take him! Take him! He's right there! He's yours, just take him already!_ It shouted making a shiver go down my spine as I grabbed his arm.

"We need to take this outside, Jacob," I murmured then pulled him outside and into the woods just behind our house. I didn't want him to damage the house when he phased. He was at least a foot taller then me, and about the size of a small minivan in wolf form. When we were far enough into the trees I let go of him like he had burned me and walked a few paces away, turning away from him. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath before speaking.

"Jacob, I've imprinted. That's why I've been avoiding you," I said slowly as I struggled to find the right words and turned to face him. He looked stunned then hurt, his eyes wide.

"That's," his voice broke betraying his feelings and he cleared it. "That's great Isa. So who's the lucky guy?" he asked keeping his voice full of false cheerfulness. I almost laughed even though it was exactly the opposite of what I should be doing but I smiled bitterly at the irony of the question.

"You," I said softly and I watched his eyes widen in utter shock and I thought I saw a glimmer of delight it the depths of his eyes. But I looked away knowing it was just my eyes playing tricks on me. I wrapped my arms around my middle in a vain effort to protect myself.

"So that's why, Jake. That's why I've been avoiding you. I know you love Bella and I don't want to make you have to choose. I didn't want to hurt you. I never want to hurt you. Me, yes, I can hurt _me_ but never you, Jake. It kills me to even think about you hurting. I'm sorry …" Tears were in my eyes and I fought to keep them from falling.

He moved towards me and I backed away holding my hands out to ward him off.

"Don't, Jacob," I pleaded as I tried to keep some semblance of space between us. I saw a flash of hurt in his eyes and I so desperately wanted to let him touch me that my hands began to tremble and I let them fall as my tears slid down my face.

He gently cupped my cheek and stroked my skin wiping my tears away, making me close my eyes as pure bliss filled me at his touch. God I could die now and be happy. He slid his fingers to cradle the back of my head and pulled me forward until my forehead touched his chest before wrapping his arms around me.

I surrendered to his hold, letting myself soak in the feel of his arms around me. It felt more than right. It was perfect. The tears came faster as I unclenched my fingers and gripped his shirt like I was trying to hold on for dear life.

And in more ways than one I was.

I closed my eyes and took a shuddering breath in. Knowing I should pull away and save myself the agony later when I had this memory to torture myself with. I let him hold me for a long time until I gathered my flagging resolve and pulled away sniffling.

"I'm gonna pay for that later," I murmured sadly as I looked up at him with a humorless smile on my face as I touched his cheek. "I can't keep you Jacob as much as I would like to, you love Bella and I'm not going to force you to choose. I'll be there if you need me."

With that I turned and went back into the house.

A/N: Hi, I'm back again *Grins* First of all I would love to thank all those who read and reviewed. I was ecstatic to read your reviews and I almost felt somewhat proud that I managed to get Dreamcatcher94 to "hate Jacob" and others to get pissed at him. *lol* I'm also glad I managed to generate so much sympathy for my poor depressed Isa. But I wanted to say that I'm trying not to make Jacob the villain. He just currently so wrapped up in perusing Bella that he (much like a cat) can't see what's in front of him aka Isa. Plus Isa's not making it any easier on herself too.

Any way I just wanted to say I am following the timeline and will try to drop in a few hit to those wondering about when this is happening as far as actual dates so that it flows a little better. Also that in the timeline this story actually takes place in 2006 and I am the same age as Sam / Isa and did in fact graduate in 2006, due to not applying myself; much like Isa. My stupidity, and no one else's. OH and thank you Wild Lily for Beta-ing this story. LATER!

BL


	8. Chapter 7: C is for Compromise

**-Edited-**

Chapter 7: "C" is for Compromise

Once I was in the kitchen I put both hands on the counter, and took a deep shuddering breath. Trying to calm myself. I slowly exhaled before moving to the stove and turning the food back on. I wiped my face clean of tears as I stirred, what looked like the beginnings of a stew. I was vaguely surprised Jacob could cook, but then I realized that if it had been just Billy and him someone would have had to learn how to cook otherwise they both would have starved a long time ago.

Jacob entered the kitchen, closed the door behind him and I could feel him staring at me as I went to the fridge and pulled out a couple of carrots and celery. I grabbed a cutting board, a knife, and set both on the counter while I washed and peeled the vegetables.

"Were you planning on putting potatoes in this?" I asked, careful to keep my voice toneless as I began to cut everything into the chunks while the stew meat sizzled in the pan. He stared at me for a moment longer before he grabbed some potatoes from under the sink and began to peel them.

I glanced at him then as he focused on the spuds and could see he was still tense but he was trying to not make this any harder on either of us. We cooked the rest of the meal all without speaking anymore than was needed. As I slowly relaxed I was able to act almost normally with him there. It was like the part of me that had been aching from not being around him had almost faded away until it was barely there.

At one point I cracked a joke in an effort to make things feel more natural and was gifted by Jacob's laughter which made me almost delirious with joy because I was the one who had made him happy. I grinned back at him, glad that I could see him happy again if only for a moment or two.

I dished up stew for both of us and set his in front of him before grabbing the bread and butter from the counter and set them both on the island before sitting down while Jacob poured us both a glass of milk and set mine in front of me. I stared at it and smiled as I shook my head softly as I began to eat.

We sat and ate in silence for a while before I took my plate to the sink and began to wash up. I knew that keeping the kitchen sparkling clean pleased my mom as well as giving me something to work my frustrations on.

I glanced at the date on the calendar and tensed for a fraction of a second as I remembered something I had read in a user's guide to the story. It had had a timeline in it, detailing, which month certain things happened in and I realized that at this moment Victoria was in Seattle making her army. That was why she had not been pressing on our defenses as much anymore. I suddenly shivered at the thought of the city slowly filling with newborn vampires.

"Something wrong?" Jacob asked with a slight frown, his spoon halfway to his lips.

"Nothing, I just remembered that it's like pretty much April and Prom is in a few weeks and I have nothing to wear," I lied, and didn't have to fake a grimace at the mention of graduation. I knew both Sam and my mom wouldn't let me skip the whole thing. To them it was a once in lifetime experience. I wondered if I should mention how many times the Cullens had gone to high school and college. But I wasn't supposed to know that…grrrr.

I knew if I continued to Phase I could stay young forever and graduate as many times as I did or didn't want to…_Oh my god, I could literally live forever._ My stomach twisted uncomfortably at that realization. _Live forever here in La Push?_ That's what I was looking at if I didn't find a way back home.

Sure, the place was beautiful, in a primordial forest sort of way, but did I want to spend forever _here_?

"I'd forgotten about your Grad," Jacob remarked with a wince and I could tell he was feeling bad that he had forgotten. His worlds pulled me from my thoughts. "Have you asked anyone to be your escort?"

Blinking, I looked up at him in surprise, arching a brow at him to hide my sudden irritation. "Cuz you know I've had all this spare time kicking around between school, homework and patrolling for blood suckers," I replied sarcastically.

Jacob rolled his eyes a little smiling slightly. "Has anyone asked Quil? Cuz I'm sure he would love to be able to go to Prom."

"I'm not sure Quil will be able to take me in May," I said quietly as I looked down at the table. "He's almost hitting six feet, Jake. I don't think it will be much longer," I murmured grimacing as I finally voiced that Quil would finally be joining us in the Pack.

Jacob looked down as well, saddened by the fact Quil would have to go through this too.

"Besides I doubt anyone would want to go with me," I remarked. "I'm the _'freaky bitch' _who missed two months of school and everyone thinks had plastic surgery," I stated dryly. "I doubt anyone but Quil would _want_ to be seen with me."

"Don't worry about that. Just find a dress and leave the rest to us guys. We'll figure something out and it will be perfect," he said suddenly perking up and smiling again.

I eyed him warily before I pushed my hair out of my face and nodded slowly. "Alright…"

"You picked a color yet?" he asked and thus began the two hour-long discussion on what color I should wear and what I should do with my hair. At certain points I couldn't help but stare at him in mild confusion at his sudden interest in my grad but then I realized why he was so focused. He was doing the same thing I was doing when I cleaned. Putting my focus into something that would distract me from the suddenly OCD thoughts about him and his feelings. He was doing the same; only for him it was so he would forget about Bella and his love for her.

I told him I was thinking about a shade of green or maybe a light purple. I pulled out a piece of paper and doodled a vague outline of what I thought it should look like with a pen as we talked.

"Here," he held out his hand to take the paper but I snatched it away, folding it up and tucked it into the back pocket of my jean shorts. "Oh come on, Isa. I want to see what you drew."

"Nope," I said innocently as I arched a brow at him daring him to do something about it.

"Really, now?" he asked his lips twitching into a small smile as he set his spoon down and got to his feet. I did as well, knowing he was up to something and I didn't want to get cornered right off the bat. I edged towards the open door to the living room and he mirrored me.

"You'll have to catch me first," I taunted darting into the living room. He shot off after me and tried to block the way to the front door but I had already deemed that a lost cause and leapt over the back of the couch to get to the stairs. I let loose girlish squeal as I ran up the stair him hot on my heels.

I had just reached my door when he tackled me. His larger mass sent me flying and we both landed on my bed in a crumpled mess. With me on my stomach, an arm pinned under me and my other arm above my head. My breath was a thing of the past since he had landed on top of me and pain shot through the back of my head as his connected with mine in the fall. I could feel his chest pressed into my back and my butt was pressed into his stomach and I could feel his thighs pressed into mine.

_Oh…my…god…_

Suddenly, and completely unexpectedly, I got turned on by how he was pressed into me and my mind flashed to other activities I would rather be doing in this position. Heat flooded my face at my uncharacteristic thoughts.

Bad. BAD. Bad, ISA!

Then he groaned in my ear as he pulled himself up on to his arms and I bit back a little groan as his hips ground a little into mine. I clenched my teeth as I got another flash of what I would really like to do to him at that moment. Sweating naked bodies entwined, too focused on each other to care about anything but reaching the ultimate moment of bliss.

I growled softly as I realized how much I wanted that at this very moment. Great, just what I needed to be piled on top of this whole mess… Sexual tension.

"Sorry," Jacob groaned softly as he pushed himself up into his knees, straddling my hips as he straightened. I clenched my eyes closed the whole time and tried to think of something else. All I needed was for Jacob to smell that I was aroused. I pushed myself up a little so I could wiggle my arm out from under me as the slight pain from the pinned limb entered my lust-fogged brain.

Suddenly I felt him place both of his hands on my shoulders to hold me still making me freeze in surprise. Then I felt him slip a hand into my back pocket and heat flooded downward almost like it was attracted to his hands. I felt and heard him remove his hands along with a rustle of paper.

The drawing. The reason why he had chased me to begin with!

My mind snapped back to the real world and my eyes shot open just as I pushed myself up, heaving him off me. I felt a little thrill of triumph that my unexpected maneuver worked by making him fall sideways off me and the bed. He hit the floor with a thud and as I spun around I lunged for the paper in his hand.

_Thud._

This time I landed on him with the paper gripped in both our hands above his head.

"Apology not accepted, you overgrown puppy," I said breathing a little breathless for the run and his knocking the air out of me when he landed on me. I looked down at him with a _'you had it coming, buster' _look. "You weigh like a ton _and_ you tackled me."

It was then that I realized I was once again in a compromising position with my imprint. With my boobs hovering above his face and my legs straddling his stomach.

"Er…sorry?" he said with an embarrassed smile on his face. I narrowed my eyes at him as I tried to summon enough irritation to be mad at him.

"Tell that to my lungs," I grumbled back as I took a deep breath and shifted backwards so I was sitting on his stomach and I was no longer in danger of giving into the temptation to kiss him senseless. I pulled the paper towards me but he didn't let go, he just brought his hand up along with mine.

"They look fine to me," he remarked as he glanced down at my boobs, which had been only inches from his face just moments earlier.

"Eyes on my face, Jake," I said sternly as I glared down at him and his gaze jerked up to mine with an embarrassed smile.

"Sorry," he frowned as though trying to get himself to focus on the conversation and not get distracted.

"It's fine, you're a guy. It's like permanently hardwired in to ogle anyone of the opposite sex," I stated sarcastically, then tried to tug the folded paper out of his grip. "Let go," I ordered as I fixed him with a glare.

"Why can't I see? Is it really that bad?" he asked giving puppy eyes which almost succeeded in making me cave but I grimaced and scrunched my nose up as I leaned down so my face was close to his.

"Let _go_," I stressed the words as I tried to twist the paper out of his grip. "I will bite you," I threatened.

"That might actually be threatening if you were a wolf," he replied with a smirk.

"My teeth are sharp in either form, Jake."

"Kinky," he joked, smirking at me. I jerked my face back up so my butt sat more firmly on his stomach and grimaced as that conjured images that made me twitch while my inner wolf was acting like he had just offered her a streak. She perked right up much like my libido had in the last twenty minutes. I shoved her back and growled at her but that only made her growl back. She wanted her 'steak'.

"And next you'll be humping my leg," I said in a deadpan voice hoping to distract myself, and keep him from wondering about the suddenly feral look I knew was in my eyes. I looked away as I wrestled with myself and won the fight for the moment with my wolf.

"You're the one sitting on me," he pointed out.

"I'm only sitting on you because you won't let go of the paper. If you let go, I'll get off you," I remarked simply as I clenched my jaw and glanced back down at him.

"Sure, sure. I'm not in hurry to go anywhere. I'm comfy right here," he stated, making a show of throwing his arm over his head so it was under his head and wiggled a little under me, getting comfy. All the while not relaxing his grip on the folded picture we both currently were playing tug-a-war-over.

I narrowed my eyes at him as I bent lower over him so I could deliver my demand again when the door to my room swung open and my mother peeked her head in.

"Isa honey, I'm home. The shop was-," she began then she saw us on the floor, me straddling my best friend/Imprint leaning over him. All in all, a compromising position to be caught in by your mother.

Her jaw dropped as she gasped, jerked her head back out and pulled the door partly closed as she looked away.

"Mom!?" I exclaimed in mix of horror and embarrassment as I bolted upright. "This isn't what it looks like," I stammered as I scrambled off him, releasing the paper. I was more worried about my mother than not letting Jacob see the ridiculous drawing. I skidded as I reached the door pulling it open to reveal my blushing mother.

"I keep forgetting that both you and Sam are getting so grown up," she murmured looking down at the floor, not meeting my gaze. I grimaced, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"Mom, we weren't-…It's not what it looked like. Jacob was chasing me and he tackled me then we started wrestling and I pinned him…" I explained trying not to stutter but embarrassment made me trail off.

"It's good to see you and Jacob are talking to each other again," she said softly after a moment of uncomfortable silence, her eyes darting up to look at me.

"We've come to an understanding for the moment," I stated softly with a small nod.

"Good," she whispered as she reached out placing a hand on my cheek and kissing the side of my forehead. "Now I'm going to head back down stairs and leave you two alone for a bit." She blushed faintly before smiling at me and heading back down stairs.

I stared after her for a moment before retreating into my room closing the door behind me as I took a deep breath. I turned around to see Jacob sitting on my bed looking at the sketch I had drawn earlier as a vague outline of what I wanted.

"A princess dress?" he asked with a wide grin on his face as he held up the drawing to show the outline. I narrowed my eyes at him and moved to snatch the paper away but he pulled it out of my reach.

"It's not a princess dress… it's an medieval elvish sort of gown."

"Same thing."

"Is not! It's not pink, flowery, or gauzy!" I objected as he started laughing at me.

"Well I can't picture you wearing baby pink," he smiled as he managed to get his laughter under control.

"It's not gonna be. I hate pink, especially if it's on ME," I said empathically, which made him chuckle again.

"So 'no' to fuchsia?" he teased as I shook my head.

"How do you even know what fuchsia is?" I asked with an arched brow.

"I have sisters, remember?"

"Right, and you actually paid attention?"

"It was kinda educational when you want to understand girls." He smiled then added. "And you, Ms. PMS Avenger."

My jaw dropped as I stared back at him in disbelief, _"PMS Avenger_?" I repeated not sure if I wanted to laugh, or smack him for that comment.

"Yep!" He popped the "p" as he gave me cocky smile. His chocolate colored eyes twinkled with amusement.

"I'm not that bad!" I objected, still not sure if I should be pissed off or amused, I was teetering toward amusement but I still had the urge to smack him for it.

"No, not anymore but then again I've spent time in Leah's head for the past week so anyone is less annoying in comparison," he remarked with a slight smile as he leaned back onto my bed until he was sitting against the headboard.

I snorted softly at that as I sat down in the overstuffed chair in the corner that I sometimes used as a reading chair.

"That makes me feel so much better being compared to Leah," I muttered as I swept my hair back from my face and ran my fingers through the tangled mess. "She has her reasons, Jake. She's hurt and trying to cope with all this shit that's been thrown on her just like the rest of us. Right now all she knows is to lash out and make everyone else just as miserable," I added quietly.

Jacob arched a brow at me. "Been watching Dr. Phil?" he asked in amusement.

"No," I glanced away nervously thinking I had divulged a little than I, as a Pack mate, should know. "I just pay attention to details, unlike you guys."

I could feel his eyes still on my as I picked up a pillow that had fallen to the floor and set it in my lap. I needed to stop giving away how much I knew about things I had no business knowing like my intuition about Leah's feelings.

"Rather you than me," Jacob remarked. "I only spend as much time as possible in Leah's head as I have to." He glanced back down at the drawing of my dress.

"So when's the trip to Port Angeles?" he asked suddenly after we sat in silence for a moment or two.

"Trip?" I repeated with a frown, slightly confused.

"To look for dresses," he said in a tone that suggested I was a little slow as he stared at the drawing.

"Er...I think, my mom was gonna take me the day after tomorrow to look since it was one of her few days off," I answered not sure why he was asking.

"We might have to check some costume shops if you really want it to look like this," he remarked.

"We?" My jaw dropped as I stared at him. "You-… You want to come dress shopping with me?" I asked my eyes wide in surprise.

"Well, I'm sure Sam would like to come, but he doesn't like leaving Emily for very long and you'll probably want some male feedback on things and it's not like I don't have to spare time," he stated looking up at me seriously and I could see that he needed escape, as much as I did, from the reminders of Bella. He must have figured this would be the best distraction he could come up with and part of me was thrilled that he wanted to help but I knew Bella still had a huge portion of his heart.

_Not that you could have even a little of it you stupid twit! Remember Renesmee! He's not yours!_

I tried not to physically cringe as the rational part of me screamed that bit of info at me. _'Like I could forget that,'_ I thought sarcastically back.

"I don't want to you to feel obligated," I muttered sarcastically.

"No obligation," he smiled with forced brightness.

"Yeah, right," I muttered with a shake of my head. We both started when my cell phone went off and I quickly snatched it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sis, How's it going?"

It was Sam.

"I'm alive if that answers anything," I replied with a shrug.

"Well alive is good. I would be very sad if you weren't," he replied teasingly and I could hear him smile by the way his tone changed.

"I would hope. I am your twin sister and all. We did share a womb and everything," I replied, smirking slightly. He chuckled.

"Don't remind me. Hey, I know this might be a stupid question, but have you seen Jake?" he asked hesitantly. "Today, I mean, I heard him speaking to Jared earlier about going to see you…"

"I'm staring at him as we speak," I replied when he trailed off and the silence on the other side grew tense.

"And?" he prompted and I was surprised at how much anxiety he could put in that one word.

"He knows and we've come to an understanding," I said stonily as I looked away from Jacob to stare at the floor. _'Please don't ask anymore questions, please…'_ I begged silently.

"We need to talk about this later, Sis," he said almost sadly. "I need to talk to Jacob."

I handed my phone to Jacob, who took it with a grimace. I got up left the room I didn't want to hear what Sam had to say to my Imprint and headed back downstairs. My mom was eating the stew Jacob and I had made as she read the newspaper.

I stood by the sink staring out the window out into the backward as I wrapped my arms around my stomach. The pain was barely there anymore I realized, as I took inventory of how I felt at this moment, and found I felt better. Better than I had for a while, a couple months at least. I had known I was in pain but I didn't realize how much of it was physical and how much of it was psychological.

The physical pain was pretty much gone but the psychological pain was still there though only a quarter of what it was before. It hurt but more like an ache then a stabbing pain.

I sighed as my eyes drifted down from the window to the sink and I closed my eyes. If I wanted to survive this I was gonna have to suck it up and be whatever he needed me to be for him even though deep down I wanted to be much more than just a friend to him.

'_Come on you've gone this far denying yourself what's a few months more?'_

A living hell, that's what it was…

"You made your bed, now suck it up, Buttercup, and sleep in it," I muttered to myself as I let loose one more sigh before I took another bracing breath and turned to head back upstairs. I needed to kick my Imprint off my phone and out of my room. I had not yet recovered from my stress induced insomnia and needed a lot more sleep before I was back to normal.

X X X

So that's how my relationship with Jacob went from constant avoidance to him helping me plan for my grad. Every other day after school he would come over to my house and help me choose a color or just listen when I would randomly start spewing lines from the play I would be in later that week. We came to an unspoken agreement I would help distract him and in return he would help me ease the pain of being parted from him for long periods of time. In other words, I would be his friend even though when he left I would once again have that ever-growing familiar knife of pain settling in my chest. But I set myself on this path when I told him I had imprinted on him. I had my big girl pants on and I won't pussy out because it hurt.

I think I gave the rest of the Pack whiplash from how much of a three sixty I did by going from avoiding Jacob to openly starting conversations with him. The first time I did this Embry and Sam stared at me like I had suddenly said I was planning to get a sex change and join the army.

Then Sam's eyes lit up like a light bulb and wouldn't stop smiling at me as if I had just said I won a scholarship to Harvard. While Embry and Jared just looked confused and kept on glancing from me to Jacob like they expected me suddenly to turn tail and run.

Now I was in Port Angeles looking at dresses with my mom and the person I had been avoiding being within talking distance of for about a month, my imprint Jacob Black. God really does have a sense of humor, for him to decide Jacob would suddenly want to help me choose my grad dress.

"How about this one?" my mother asked as she showed me a pale yellow dress with matching crinoline and sequins. Jacob burst out laughing just then. I could only imagine what he guessed the dress looked like because he was sitting over by the dressing rooms and could only see my expression. My mother was browsing the racks just off to the left side of the dressing area just out of his line of sight.

I selected a few dresses along with a few the sales lady suggested and a few my mom thought might look nice on me. Then I was given a corset to wear for the dresses and the sales lady laced me up before I tried on the first dress.

Thus began the next two hours of trying on dresses. Jacob and my mom assessed each one for the individual merits. I was surprised at how helpful he was, but by the end of it I must have tried on at least thirty dresses until the rack in the changing room was empty.

"Well that was a complete waste of time," I muttered as I pulled off the last dress and snatched my jeans from the ground but paused as I was about to step into them as I realized I was still wearing the corset and would needed help to get the damn thing off. I tossed my jeans to side in annoyance before looking towards the door.

"Mom?" I called. No answer. "Mom?" I called louder only to meet with silence. "Anyone?"

I heard movement head for the dressing rooms, then stop just outside the door.

"Yeah?"

"Jake?"

"Who else would it be?" he said in amusement. I rolled my eyes.

"Where'd my mom go?" I asked.

"Bathroom I think, I'm not sure. I was looking at the tuxes when you called," he replied and he sounded almost … guilty?

"Is the sales lady out there?"

There was a pause and I heard him walk a few steps away then walk back to the door.

"Um… not that I see."

"Damnit."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"I can't undo the laces on the corset to get it off and I want to get the hell out of here," I told him as I sighed loudly, then opened the door to reveal a stunned Jacob, whose jaw dropped when he saw me clad only in my underwear and the pesky corset.

I could feel his eyes wander over me and I felt a little thrill that he was looking at me like that. I squashed it down before I grabbed him by the front of his shirt and yanked him into the large dressing room.

It was only because I caught him off guard that I was able to do this. I smirked slightly when he looked around nervously and swallowed. I stared up at him for a moment just to let him and my inner wolf squirm a bit before I turned around presenting him with my back.

"Since you're the only one here, you can help me," I stated trying not to tremble at his nearness, my mouth suddenly dry. I watched his reflection in the mirror in front of me as I kept my face carefully blank. He didn't move for a moment as he let his eyes drift over me. I shifted my weight and that made his eyes drop to my panty-clad butt.

My heart picked up a bit and almost in response; I heard his heart beat speed up as well as he continued to stare as my ass. Nervously, I licked my lips before clearing my throat and his eyes jerked upwards like I had shocked him. His brown eyes meet mine for a moment before he looked down off to the side.

"Eyes on the task at hand, Jacob," I said, trying not to look too smug at catching him ogling my ass.

"Er… sorry," he murmured with small frown as he looked up to ceiling like he was praying for help before turning his attention to the corset and began to loosen the row of ribbon along my spine. I had to clench my teeth when his fingers brushed the skin he exposed and made me tingle. I held the front in place while he worked and once it was loose enough I looked over my shoulder at him. His chocolate eyes were so dark, they almost appeared black, and I could hear his heart was beating just as fast as mine.

"Thanks," I tried to smile, but it was a fleeting thing. "I can handle the rest from here," I said slowly still holding the corset in place so I didn't flash him. Not that it really mattered, he's probably seen me naked dozens of times.

He didn't turn around, just took a step towards the door, and proceeded to bump into it because he was still looking at me. I had to bite my lip in order to not laugh as he quickly jerked his gaze away, focusing on the change room door to open it and exit, closing the door behind him.

"Jacob?" I heard my mom's voice suddenly say and I froze looking at the door wide eyed. Crap! Had she seen him leave the room?

"Mrs. Uley!? I was-… Er…Isa needed me to- I mean, she was still in her- I swear it's not what it looked like, Mrs. Uley!" he sounded like a kid trying to explain his way out of punishment for breaking a window.

I just couldn't take it any more because he just sounded too damn cute while he stuttered, struggling to find the right words to explain himself that I just burst out laughing.

"Mom, Jake was just helping me undo the knot I got in the laces of my corset," I shouted, fibbing a little, over the door as I struggled to control my laughter but ended up dissolving into a fit of laughter after I had finished speaking.

I clipped my bra on then pulled on the jeans and t-shirt I had thrown on this morning for the trip. I slipped my feet into my sandals while I opened the changing room door and was greeted by a red face Jacob, who was looking at me like he was planning revenge on me as I stood there.

My mother arched a brow at me silently asking for an explanation but I just gave her an embarrassed smile.

"I don't know about you but I think this place was pretty much a bust, don't you? I didn't really find anything I liked," I replied with a sigh as I pushed my hair back from my face, letting my fingers comb through the thick tresses.

"Well, there are a few more shops to go to and it's only three," she remarked as she glanced at her watch. I grimaced at the mention of having to try on more dresses when my stomach suddenly growled loudly.

"Can we get something to eat first before we go to the next 'torture' shop?" I asked giving my mother puppy eyes which made Jacob hide a smirk and chuckle.

"I'm hardly torturing you, Isa," she replied in exasperation.

"Close enough," I muttered then led the way outside onto the sidewalk. After we exited the store we headed to a nearby restaurant to eat. I ordered a wings and fries with cheese and gravy.

Yes, I am Canadian after all and LOVE poutine, both the faked and real kind. Jacob arched a brow at me when I asked for it then proceeded to nab fries from my plate after I offered him a taste. Even though he had his own fries and burger. I almost growled at him at one point but subsided when my mother fixed me with a look for my behaviour.

I glared at him as he smiled cheekily at me while I scarfed down the rest of my food before he could nab any more. After everything was done my mother drove us to another shop which turned into another bust and just as we were about to give up Jacob paused when he spotted something.

"What?" I asked when he grabbed my arm and yanked me to a stop.

"Here's a chance to get your princess dress," he nodded toward the costume shop. I rolled my eyes.

"I told you it was an Elvish/medieval dress, not a _princess_ dress. Princess dresses imply I want it to be_ pink_ and_ gauzy_, which by the way, I do _not_," I informed him a little irritated.

"Fine, lets check this place out for your elf dress," he stated rolling his eyes back at me as he tugged me towards the dress shop. My mom glanced back just then to see me being drug off towards the costume shop.

"Isa?" she called questioningly as she moved to follow us.

"It's okay, Mom. Jake just wants me to try this shop before we go home." I explained as she looked at her watch nervously. It was close to seven and she still needed to drop off and pick up a package from the post office for her work.

"Go, we'll be fine. We're just gonna look around the shop. If we're not here you can just call my cell," I stated holding up my cell before slipping it back into my jeans.

"Okay, call me if anything happens," she told me as she turned to walk away only to turn back. "Oh! Take pictures of anything you like. I still might be able to order something in time." With that she turned and headed for her car to take care of the parcels for her work.

"Pictures?" I repeated softly. "How? I don't have a camera."

"Yeah, you do." Jacob rolled his eyes again. "Your phone, remember?"

I felt my cheeks heat in embarrassment. I had forgotten my cell had a camera feature because I rarely used it except when Quil would steal it to take pictures of me, or _my_ ass when I wasn't looking. Or of other girls he saw, and their asses. _Note to self: delete all non-grad related pictures off my phone aka all the ass and random pictures._

I batted at his head in irritation making him duck away from me, but he stubbornly kept a hold of my hand. He led the way into the shop and the door jingled open to reveal extravagant renaissance dresses and other more fictional pieces of costume.

I barely noticed the rest of the shop when I realized Jacob hadn't released my hand. I kept on glancing at our joined hands like they didn't belong to me, even though I could feel the warmth and tingling sensation that was crawling up my arm. I wondered if he remembered he was holding my hand or if he had forgotten.

He wove his way over to some of the more simple gowns. Yes, I said gowns, you couldn't call these pieces of art 'costumes', they were too well put together. I reached out to touch a royal purple dress with a cream colored almost peasant blouse type sleeves that fell off the shoulders. The bodice was wrapped in gold and royal purple brocade that fell from the top of the breast to the floor and had a split from the waist down to reveal a silk under dress in the same cream color as the sleeves.

I stared at it so long that Jacob noticed and said, "You should try it on."

"I don't know, it's probably not even in my size," I hedged, knowing with my luck it would be too small. He took it off the rack and shoved it into my hands before turning me around and pushing me towards the dressing room. Our exchange made the two sales clerks glance at us in amusement before the girl disappeared into the back while the guy put some jewellery away.

"If it fits show me what it looks like, if not I 'll get the sales person to grab you something else," he reasoned with an impatient look on his face. I stared back at him in confusion as I wandered into the dressing room and closed the curtain before stripping down to my undies. I stared at the tiny rows of buttons at the front of the dress and began to undo them. Once done the outer skirt pulled away to reveal a under dress made of cream colored silk that I could step into and button closed before I wrapped the outer skirt about me and began laboriously buttoning the long row of buttons up to my collar bone.

I looked down at myself and couldn't help the silly grin that slid onto my lips as I pulled the curtain to the side and stepped out. The silk swished around my legs as I walked and I felt taller if that was possible at 6'1". It felt much lighter than the other dresses I had tried on earlier.

When I stepped out of the change area Jacob wasn't there. Frowning, I slipped out into the store and spotted him trying on a few party domino masks that were adorned with feathers, or jewels. He must have spotted me in the mirror because he suddenly turned with his mask still on. I could see his chocolate colored eyes widen behind the black and silver mask while his mouth dropped open.

I stared back a few moments before slowly turning. "So?" I asked once I turned back to face him. He continued to stare for a moment longer before the sales person at the counter piped up.

"I think you killed him," the sales guy joked. "I'd die too if I had you as my girlfriend," the guy rounded the counter and eyed me up and down. "Damn, that dress looks tailor made on you. Even my girl friend Sarah didn't look half as good with it on as you do and it was made with her in mind," he shook his head in amazement then promptly clapped Jacob on the back.

"You're a lucky man," he said before going back to working at the counter. That seemed to snap Jacob out of it as he shifted away for the guy and gave him a weirded out look before turning his gaze to me. I chuckled.

"I'll probably have to do something with my hair," I began as I twirled a lock of my hair around my finger self-consciously while I held my arms out as I looked down at myself. "But I really like this one."

His eyes trailed down me briefly before he looked me in the eyes and tried to look indifferent, "Yeah, it looks good."

I arched a brow at this and pointed to his face, "Nice mask. Very handsome."

I had to bite my lip to stop myself from smirking as he whipped it off his head, his cheeks darkened as he cleared his throat. "I was bored…"

"Sure, sure," I said sarcastically using his favorite saying against him as I tried not to smile. "I think, I might look a little better than 'good' if it made you forget you were wearing that mask," I teased him before I swished my hips and felt the fabric sway along with me.

I liked this one, it made me feel girly and comfy just to be in it, while all the other dresses felt like I was trying to be something I wasn't, plus they were itchy and uncomfortable.

"I feel like a bell in this," I remarked smiling as I swung my hips gentle side to side. "Diing, Diing, Diing" I sang softly with a silly smile on my face as I felt the material swish past my legs. Jacob laughed softly.

"Well I think you'd give Belle a run for her money," he teased as he eyes lingered on mine and I could see the amusement there and something else I wouldn't allow myself to identify and turned away to look around.

"Thanks," I said shyly then asked. "I wonder how much it is? I couldn't find the tag when I tried it on."

"It's custom original, so it'll run at around eight hundred but since it looks so damn good on you, I'm willing to knock of one-fifty and sell it for six-fifty," the sales guy stated.

I winced. _Almost seven hundred dollars? _I thought, feeling my stomach drop to my toes. I couldn't ask my mom, or anyone really, to spend that much on a dress I would only wear once. I forced a smile as I thanked him and headed back to where my jeans were and pulled out my cell.

I took a few pictures using the mirror so that if it was possible that someone might be able to copy it as best as they could from the pictures. I then began the long process of taking it off and getting my own clothes back on. I stared at the dress on the hanger sadly before I cleared my face and exited the change room and put it back on the rack.

"You're not getting it?" Jacob asked in surprise. I glared at him.

"I'm not making anyone pay seven hundred dollars for a dress I'll only wear once," I told him before thanking the sales guy for letting me try on the gown and left the shop. I was almost to the corner before Jacob caught up with me.

"How do you know you won't be able to wear it more then once?" he asked as he kept pace with me his hands in his pocket.

"It's kinda extravagant for a dinner party don't you think, or a date on the town." I threw my hand out towards the surrounding block. "It's like a wedding dress - too attention seeking to work anywhere else. I'm not worth that much money trust me."

Jacob frowned at me and grabbed my arm pulling me to a halt. "Don't _ever _say that again, Isa! You are worth a lot more than what you think you are."

_Then why don't you admit you love me?_ I asked silently letting the pain wash over me. I looked away as accepted the realization that I couldn't help but fall deeper and deeper in love with Jacob. Not just because of the Imprint but because of right now. Telling me I was worth something even when it was me putting myself down. I needed to hear that from someone not related to me and say it not out of some obligation but actually mean it as an outside observation.

I blinked back the sudden tears in my eyes before looking at him then slowly nodded and he let go of my arm so I could start walking again. It was few minutes later that my mom pulled up beside us and we got in so we could head home back to La Push.

It's funny I'm even calling it home in my head now…

X X X

_**A/N;**_ Wow that was a long one and oh, points to who ever can guess what movie I pulled the scene where Isa shows Jake the final dress she tries on. It's kinda vague but I hope someone gets it, lol. Oh and thanks to _littledozziebug, okgurl87, Ally0212,Bonniebeast, _and_ Cetacea-of- Time _for reviewing and letting me know they liked it and are still reading my story.

_As many of you could probably tell I'm not American. I'm Canadian and my own grad consisted of a huge affair with a class of something like 200 students where there was the ceremony from like 10am-12pm then a brunch for photos with music. Then you could do family things from 1pm-6pm then grandmarch with fancy dresses from 6pm- 8pm then a small dance with family/friends for pictures then 9pm to 6am you were locked in a huge hockey rink for the after dance wearing what ever for a casino/Blackjack tables with fake money. Free pizza, desserts, pop, magic tricks, hypnotist, and prize draws throughout the night. You had to take a van home because most grads drank between being locked in and to make sure everyone got home safe you were driven home. _

_Lol if this differed from American grads please tell me because I only know what little I do from watching tv shows like "Smallville" and movies like "She's all that." I would really like peoples input from the American readers out there if you please ^^._

_(Uses dramatic voice like in a soap opera): I wonder will Jake give into Isa's devotion? Or will Bella steal him away? Join me next time in the next chapter of: Becareful what you wish for… -Dun Dun DUUUH!- ((sorry couldn't resist ^^))_

_Later,_

_BL_


	9. Chapter 8: D is for Dumb

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BUT ISA AND CERRA. THE SETTING AND CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**-Edited- **

Chapter 8: "D" is for Dumb

I found an MP3 player in my desk and, on a whim, popped the earphones in and turned it on. I was pleasantly surprised to find that all the music on it was exactly what I listened to back when I went to school and found myself swaying my hips to the beat and singing along with almost every song. Grinning at the time warp, I gathered up the clothes in my laundry basket and headed downstairs to make a load for the wash.

"_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe, But you keep frontin', Sayin' what you gon' do to me, But I ain't seen nuttin,'"_ I sang as I moved around the kitchen with my eyes closed while I danced to the music. I had just finished loading up the laundry and was going to make myself a snack.

I swirled my hips and put my hands above my head as I shook my bootie, then I danced my way over to the fridge and pulled out some milk. I whipped my head from side to side making my hair fly all over the place as I moved over to the cabinet to grab a box of fruit loops. I even did a few moves that I had only seen pole dancers do, (aka dirty dancing) using the counter to pull myself back up. I was so absorbed in the music that I didn't open my eyes for a while. But when I did, I saw Jacob, Embry, and Paul standing by the door watching me.

I let out a surprised squeak, tripped, and fell sideways to land hard on the floor behind the counter, all because I had opened my eyes mid spin. Groaning, I pushed myself into a sitting position and pulled my earphones out. As I did I heard Paul and Embry's laughter at my reaction, making my face heat up, and I knew my face was as red as my dark skin would allow. I stayed on the floor and hid behind the counter feeling like a retard until I heard someone get smacked, and the laughter stopped.

After a moment I heard Jacob ask, "Are you gonna stay down there forever?"

'_Maybe'_ I thought to myself but my pride wouldn't let me and I pulled myself up using the counter. I pushed my hair out of my face as I straightened; wincing as my body told me I had some bruises.

"You've got some serious moves there," Paul remarked with a wink and I felt my cheeks heat up even more, if that's possible, in embarrassment. "Ever thought of going Pro?"

"Like what? Become a pole dancer?" I asked sarcastically as I crossed my arm across my chest. Paul smirked.

"You'd make a lot of money if you went that route." His eyes wandered down my body taking in the yoga pants and tank top I wore. I couldn't help but notice Jacob glare at him. "But I actually meant like a backup dancer," he explained with a chuckle. I relaxed at his veiled compliment.

"And she can sing," Embry stated with a smirk. "She could record her own album and dance in her own music vids. This girl's got talent!" he teased. I narrowed my eyes at him but he just grinned cheekily back.

"Not that I needed the last ten years you three scared me out of, but why are you here?" I asked feeling a both embarrassed and irritated they caught me dancing _and_ singing because I_ really love_ making a fool of myself in front of my friends. Note my sarcasm?

"We wanted to know if you wanted to come cliff diving with us," Jacob stated as he crossed his arms over his bare chest. My eyes lingered on him for a moment before I bent to pick up the box of fruit loops I had dropped on the floor. I heard someone get smacked again as I straightened and saw Paul rubbing the back of his head while he glared at Jacob who was glaring right back.

My eyes darted from Paul to Jacob, then Embry, who was hiding a smirk and I arched a questioning brow at him, but he just shook his head silently telling me to ask him later.

"Sure," I nodded slowly. The weather was much warmer than it was when I had to save Bella so it would be a lot more comfortable to swim in. Not that I really felt the temperature while I was a wolf, but I knew it was cold enough to give regular people hypothermia if they stayed in for too long.

Today the water would be warm in comparison and now that they had mentioned it today _was_ the perfect day with the sky clear of clouds and the sun was hot. Perfect swimming weather.

"Just let me go get my stuff and I'll meet you there," I stated as I put the milk back in the fridge before climbing the stairs to pack my suit, a towel, and a change of clothes. I threw on a loose dress, and shoulder my backpack before heading down stairs.

As I entered the kitchen I stopped short when I saw Jacob sitting on the countertop waiting for me, while Paul and Embry were nowhere in sight.

"You didn't have to wait for me," I told him as I walked over to where my sandals were and slid them on. He hopped off the counter, shrugging.

"I wanted to ask if you told your mom about The Dress?"

I almost laughed at his calling it, "The Dress" and not the dress. I smiled as I grabbed the pair of sunglass and slid them on. "Yes."

"And?"

"She would have went out and bought it if I hadn't told her it wasn't for sale," I replied with a shrug before I opened the back door and held it open for him to exit. Jacob narrowed his eyes at me as he stepped out.

"I heard her talking to Sue and Emily about designs. Something about Emily and Sue looking for material next week," I remarked, not really worried about it. With my luck I'd probably end up skipping prom because of some werewolf duty.

"They're gonna make you a dress?" he asked in disbelief. I shrugged.

"I don't know and to be frank I really don't like dances. I never really did. Too many people I don't know very well, flocking around in their little 'herds' of sheep. I mean, come on either you're a part of the 'popular' crowd, or you're one of the outcasts. Those guys are sometimes so drunk or doped up that they think they're part of the popular crowd who are all just waiting for each other to fuck up and laugh at them."

"And which group are you in?"

"The group called 'WGaFA'."

"Which stands for?"

"Stands for 'Who Gives a Fuck Anonymous,'" I replied simply as I closed the door behind him and locked it. "We of this auspicious group could care less if we're part of a group and would rather be at home reading or watching movies with people we actually like being around and care about than listening to the mindless chatter of dozens of people we could care less if we knew."

Jacob burst out laughing and I smiled slightly back, unable to stop the thrill of knowing I was the one who made him laugh and not someone else.

"God, I forgot how funny you are when you rant about school," he chuckled as he tried to get himself under control.

"I'm glad I amuse you so much," I remarked with fake sarcasm as I headed into the trees and once I was far enough in I slid my shoes off and shoved them into my backpack before I whipped my dress off over my head to add it to the pile in the bag.

Once I was completely naked I dove toward the ground like a diver off the side of the pool and felt heat lick through me as I exploded into my wolf shape. I trotted a moment before stretching out the kinks in my muscles before turning to grab my backpack only to have Jacob dart out in front of me and snatch up my bag before I could reach it.

'_-Ha-ha!-'_ I heard him taunt as he booked it towards the beach. I sprinted after him and tried to tackle him to get my bag back, but only succeeded in getting a face full of dirt and pine duff. Sneezing, I got to my feet, and took off after him again.

'_-Jake, you better not be drooling all over my stuff!-'_ I growled as I nipped at his tail in annoyance because I knew I wouldn't be able to muscle my bag from him without ripping it in the process, something I most definitely didn't want to do. He growled at me as my teeth grazed his back leg and could feel his mild irritation at my accusing him of drooling.

'-_Not any more than you would,-'_ he teased back as he leapt a log. I leapt after him keeping close but not quite catching up. I was so involved with trying to get my bag back that I ran smack dab into Seth, who had just emerged from the underbrush in human form. I easily knocked him on his face and I tripped over him in the process, almost landing on top of him.

I let out a startled yelp as I caught myself and half leapt over him_. 'Oh shit!'_ I thought as I spun on my back legs to lean over him to see if he was okay. _'Please let him be okay…'_ I thought as I nosed his sides and head, checking for blood only for him to start laughing as I prodded him. He rolled on his back gasping for air as he tried to dodge my prodding nose.

"I give, I give! Just stop tickling me!" he shouted, rolling onto his back and tried to push my muzzle away as he laughed. I pulled my head back and looked at him curiously then whined softly before stepping away. Leah would kill me if I so much as scratched the kid.

'_-He's fine, Isa. You didn't hurt him,-'_ Jacob said fighting back a laugh, my bag still in his mouth. A low growl started in my chest as I glared at him.

'_-If you would of just let me have my bag, Jacob. I wouldn't have bulldozed him over in the first place,-'_ I stated annoyed now. Seth sat up his face still pink from laughing.

'_-Now where's the fun in that?-'_

'_-Drop the bag, Jacob,-'_ I ordered as I took a step towards him and when he didn't drop the item in question I bared my teeth at him threateningly_. '-Fine… Then you can tell Embry and Paul why I'm going home,-'_ I snapped before turned and heading back into the forest.

Seth frowned as he looked from me to Jacob then back. "Hey, where ya going? The beach is that way," he jerked a thumb behind him towards sound of the waves.

I walked for a few minutes letting myself be annoyed because I did want to go swimming, but I wasn't about to let Jacob dictate anymore of my life then he already was.

'_-Look I'm sorry, okay? I was just joking around.-'_

His voice was quiet, and I could tell he hadn't realized that playing keep away with my bag would get to me this much. A part of me was irritated at myself for reacting like I had, but this constant urge to be around him, to look after him, see to his needs first, it was chafing at my independence making me start to resent him a little and wondered if I really was so unlovable that he couldn't even consider looking at me like he looked at_ her_.

I paused, but didn't turn around; I knew he was behind me, I could feel him, feel the pull to be near him like a magnet. I exhaled letting the flames flow through me as I reared up on my hind legs so that when I phased back to human I was standing upright.

I heard him drop my bag behind me and whine softly.

"Apology not accepted," I muttered darkly as I crossed my arms. "I'm still mad at you." I heard him grunt softly before my backpack skidded across the ground to bump the back of my legs. I heard him heave a sigh before whining softly. I glanced back and saw him giving me a pleading look, his ears down looking forlorn.

"I can't believe it. You're giving me 'puppy eyes'?" I stated trying to hold on to my angriness, but my heart was melting. He really had the "aww" factor on his side as he made himself look pitifully sad. And I have to say for a five hundred plus pound wolf to look anything but intimidating was a feat in itself. I flinched as my inner wolf growled at me for putting that look on his face.

Damn it.

"Okay, enough with the look," I growled as I snatched up my bag and pulled out my bathing suit which was tank-tini with matching surfer shorts. I pulled them on with quick annoyed movements before pulling my hair up in a ponytail. When I turned completely around, I found him looking at me with a wolfish grin on his face and wagging his bushy tail.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You're still not _completely_ forgiven, you know that?" I told him as I pulled my sandals out and slid them on. He gave me a nod, but didn't stop smiling. I laughed at his goofy grin as I shouldered my bag and started walking back. He walked beside me even though I knew he could have dashed ahead but chose to walk with me.

Once we reached the edge of the forest he disappeared behind a tree to phase.

"You know I have seen you naked, Jacob," I stated in amusement as waited for him. "Just as much as you've seen me." I glanced back to see him pulling his shorts the rest of the way up to hang off his hips like they would fall at any moment. I already knew what was under there and I couldn't help but feel my cheeks heat up as I smirked a little before turning away.

"I didn't want to harm your poor innocent eyes," he teased.

"Oh, I don't know about that, my eyes are hardly innocent after seeing all the guys in the pack naked at one point, or another." I smirked as I arched brow at him. "I'm a lot of things, Jake, but _innocent_, ain't one of them," I informed him as I walked the rest of the way to the cliffs.

When I noticed he wasn't following I glanced back to see him staring at me, his eyes darker than normal, I frowned and called his name. That seemed to snap him out of it and a look of embarrassment flashed over his face before he shook it away.

I shrugged it off before turning back when I heard Seth shout my name. I waved back to him.

"Geeze Isa, I didn't think you were such a girl," Embry shouted as he climbed the cliff back to the top. He was already sopping wet as he grinned at me. I arched a brow.

"Excuse me?" I asked incredulity.

"It's been like an hour since we left your house. Did you bring the kitchen sink?" he teased as he eyed my bag before snatching it from my grasp.

"Blame the puppy," I retorted still a little irritated. I jerked a thumb at Jacob, who gave me a look. "He's the one who was being a dick-"

Suddenly, I felt warm arms encircle me, pinning my arms to my sides as I was hauled off my feet towards the cliff edge. I felt my eyes bug out as I saw what was going to happen a split second before it did. Then I was sailing through the air still imprisoned against the warm bronze flesh wrapped around me. I let loose strangled shriek but as the water drew closer I had enough thought to take a deep breath before we hit.

The water was cool, pleasantly so, but still startling when you weren't use to it. The arms around me loosened but they kept their grip on my waist. I kicked as hard as I could towards the surface, we must have been down a good fifteen feet because the water was dark and murky. I ran out of air about five feet from the surface but I pushed the growing panic back and kept on swimming.

_Panic makes it worse,_ I reasoned and I was glad I had fooled around in the deep tank at school when I was younger. Diving to the bottom for rings and bricks had made sure I didn't have a fear of water.

I gasped once I broke the surface and took great lungfuls of air as adrenaline swirled around me making my head pound as blood rushed around my body. As I panted for breath I felt my attacker's arm tighten around my waist to hold me against his chest as he began to tow me to shore. Once we were close enough to shore for me to stand I wrench his arm off me as I staggered out of the water falling to my hands and knees on the sandy beach.

I stayed like that for a moment panting before I heard someone laughing, rage swirled up and I felt the heat flare up that usually heralded a rage induced Phase, but I forced it back to look up and glare murderously at the pack mate who thought it would be hilarious to scare the crap out of me so badly he almost gave me a heart attack.

_Paul Lahote._

The growl that escaped me was hardly human as I bared my teeth before climbing to my feet and stalked forward towards the asshole who was laughing at what he had done. I clenched my hands into fists, but just as I was about to cock my fist to deliver a right hook to the bastard's face, I again felt warm arms encircle my waist and pull me off the ground.

"Let me at him! He fucking _deserves_ to have his ass handed to him!" I shouted, furious that who ever held me was taking me away from the asshole that rightly deserved to have his nose broken, or at least kicked in the balls for that _little_ stunt.

"Isa, calm down!" I heard a familiar voice whispered in my ear making me pause long enough to think 'since when was Quil strong enough to pick me up and stop me from exacting revenge?'.

"Man, that was priceless! You should have seen your face!" Paul laughed making me renew my struggle to get at the cocky son of a bitch and tear him to shreds.

"Once I get my hands on you, you fucking bastard, you will be dickless!" I shouted giving him a murderous death glare.

"Dude, you better run when I let her go cuz I'm pretty sure she'll make good with her threats to make you dickless," Quil warned grunting a little as I struggled to break free from his grip.

"Isa, enough!" I heard Sam shout his voice echoed in my head with an Alpha command and I felt myself unwillingly submit to it and stopped struggling. He was heading over with Jacob and Embry flanking him. I just glared at Paul promising painful retribution.

"Can I put you down now and not have you murder someone? Because frankly I would hate to see my best friend go to prison because of some asshole," Quil asked me. My eyes darted to Sam.

"Oh I promise, I won't kill him," I growled. _He just might be lacking essential parts he might want later in life,_ I thought angrily.

"Isa," Sam warned me. I knew it was his way of saying 'if you don't calm down I will order you not to kick Paul's ass and you won't ever get your revenge'. I reined in my obvious rage and took a deep breath.

"Fine, I get the picture, just let me go!" I snapped wanting to have my feet back on the ground. Without quite releasing me, Quil set me back on the sand and it was at that moment I realized my sandals were missing. Another wave of anger washed through me at the loss of my only pair of sandals.

Sam blocked my view from Paul I glared at him for a moment then felt myself soften a bit at the concern on his face. "Are you okay?" he asked me softly his eyes checked me over for wounds.

"He made me lose my sandals," I said darkly as I clenched my jaw.

"I take that as a 'yes'," he said as his lips curled into a faint smile.

"My only pair of sandals, Sam! The ones Mom got me from Vancouver!" I complained.

"We'll get you some new sandals," he assured me, but I glared at him.

"They won't be the same," I whined.

"We'll talk about this later, Isa, okay?" he told me calmly.

Still angry, I jerk my head down in a nod before Sam nodded to Quil to let me go. I shoved his arms out of the way, and stalked over towards the opposite side of the beach, as far away as I could get from the cliff side. Once I was content with the distance I flopped down on the gravelly sand and glared out onto the water.

Did I know I was pouting? Yes… Did I care at the moment? No… Because if I did I would have walked all the way home, which even at that moment I was still tempted to.

I pulled my knees up and leaned forward so my forearms rested on them as I fumed. It was a few minutes later when a huge, thick towel was thrown over my shoulder startling me from my dark mood. When I looked up I was slightly blinded by the sunlight and could only see a huge dark shape looming over me.

"Sam, said I should leave you alone," Quil remarked as he dropped his pack beside me on the sand. "But I came to the beach cuz I was bored and you've been ditching me so…"

Guilt flooded me as his words penetrated my anger enough that I felt bad, for the past week I had barely talked to him outside of school.

"I'm sorry, Quil. I've just been busy with dress shopping and_ other_… stuff," I explained my face heating up in shame that I had ditched him like I had. I let my head drop so my forehead rested on my forearms.

"I'm sure you have and I'm sure that _'other stuff'_ is called _Jacob_," he said with an overly bright almost forced smile as he sat down beside me and leaned slightly toward me so his shoulders touched mine. I frowned slightly when I noticed this but mentally pushed it aside as I groaned softly before looking up at him, my eyes wide and pleading for forgiveness.

He snorted softly his lips curling into a genutine smile and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, hugging me affectionately. "Ah, don't worry about it, Isa," he laughed as he grinned at me. "I'm surprised you stayed instead of going home."

"I wanted to go swimming," I grumbled darkly.

"So come swimming with me," he said brightly as he pulled away enough to tug at my arm. I glared over at the cliff only to have Quil wave his hand in front of my face. "I promise, I won't throw you off a cliff, but I might try to dunk you every once in a while," he teased with a grin. I pursed my lips and narrowed my eyes at him, but he wiggled his eyebrows at me, which made me fight a smile at the silly look on his face.

"Come on, Isa," he whined as tugged on me again. "I promise to let you dunk me all you want," He coaxed as he got to his feet pulling at my arm, but I didn't move. "I even brought my super soakers," he said with a singsong voice.

My eyes darted up to his, "Did you bring the water balloon pump?" I asked.

"Like I would forget something like that," Quil stated sounding offended. I scoffed and smirked slightly before holding out my hand for him to help me up.

Well, if I couldn't kick Paul's ass right then I could pepper it, and others, with icy water and water balloons. So Quil and I made a small arsenal of "weapons" before we snuck our way back to the cliff to see Paul flirting with some girls from my school.

We snuck up and I let Quil lob the first one at Paul's unsuspecting back. It hit him sort of in the back, on the neck and back spraying the girls a bit in the process, making them squeal in surprise. Paul whipped around to see who had hit him when I lobbed my own water balloon, nailing him right in the face, blinding him for a moment.

"Sorry, Girls! He was the target!" I shouted and waved an apologetically to them, which earned me a brief glare, but was replaced with amusement as they quickly tried to get out of range of more water balloons.

Paul on the other hand glared at me as he began to tremble a bit. "YOU BITCH!" he growled.

"Is that supposed to offend me?" I asked tauntingly as I gave him a cheeky smile. Just then Sam intervened and ordered him to calm down.

"If you can't take a couple water balloons without getting your tail in a twist maybe I should get you to run patrol with Leah," Sam stated. Paul growled softly at the mention of Leah. "You have to start learning to control your anger, Paul. I'm going to keep putting you and Leah on the same patrol duty until you learn to control your temper. It puts us all in danger. Got it?"

Paul glared at me, promising revenge. I arched a brow back and blew him a kiss, which made him tense and growl.

"Got it, Paul?" Sam demanded making Paul jerk his gaze from mine to my brother's and nodded stiffly. I turned to sneak away but Sam called my name making me freeze as I grimaced before turning back to my twin.

I arched a brow as I looked at him expectantly. Sam sighed tiredly.

"You're not making it easy for me are you?" he asked rhetorically.

"He's lucky all I've done is thrown a few water balloons at him for the stunt he pulled," I said venomously.

"I know, I heard you shouting at him from the cliff," Sam said with a small smirk. "I'm glad Quil caught you before you could do anything stupid."

"He'd deserve it!" I snapped, waving towards Paul's retreating back.

"I don't care at the moment," he stated glaring at me. "Stop baiting Paul in public you know how his temper gets the better of him. So stop it, or I'll send you both home with extra patrols," he told me with a disappointed look in his eyes. I flinched and looked away.

God, I hate it when people look at me like that, like I've let them down. I hated being a disappointment. I closed my eyes sighing. "Okay, I've got it, so enough with the look already," I pleaded opening my eyes to look at him.

He smiled at me before pulling me into a bear hug, which I returned happily. We both sighed before he let me go.

"Go terrorize the other guys and stay away from Paul," he ordered, but it was brotherly order not an Alpha one. I smiled, darted forward and placed kiss on his unsuspecting cheek before running off towards Quil who pointed his super soaker at me threateningly.

"Don't you dare," I threatened as I narrowed my eyes at him. He grinned at me.

"Now, that's just more incentive to spray you," he replied as he smirked at me. So the water fight began with much laughter and running until Quil managed to get me in the water then we swam for a while until the sun began to go down. Embry and Jacob didn't turn up until both Quil and I were relaxing in the nice warm sand.

Then Sam and Jared got the bright idea to light a bonfire to roast hotdogs and marshmallows. I was lying on my back with my eyes closed my face towards the last of the sunlight when I felt someone standing over me. I opened one eye warily, not sure what to expect. There stood Jacob with my bag in his hand and my sunglasses around his neck.

My eyes wandered over him and I couldn't help but notice that he was still deliciously wet from swimming and that drops of water glistened of his skin. I licked my lips as I suddenly had the urge to lick those drops away with my tongue. Groaning softly, I shook my head slightly to clear it before sighing and hardening my resolve.

It was starting to get harder and harder to keep those thoughts in the deep recesses of my mind where they belonged.

"Can I help you with something?" I drawled as I opened both eyes and stared up at him and pulled my hand out from under my head to scratch my collarbone before tucking it back behind my head. I watched his eyes drift slowly over me from my legs up to my face. I arched a brow as him as though to say 'like what you see?'

He glanced away before tossing my backpack by my side and I could see that his cheeks darken. "Sam forgot to bring your pack," he mumbled not looking at me as he spoke.

"Thanks," I murmured as I watched him curiously, wondering why he went to all the trouble of bringing it over to me when he could have left it over with Sam by the bonfire.

"No problem," he mumbled as he quickly turned around and stalked off towards the fire. I glanced at Quil who was lying on his side looking at me with an arched brow.

" 'Hey Quil long time no see'…. 'Yeah it's been awhile how's it going?'" Quil said under his breath like he was making up an imaginary conversation. I snorted back a laugh at his offbeat humor but I could tell Jacob blowing him off right then hurt a bit more then he was letting on.

I sighed and looked over at him. "I'm sure he didn't mean to, Quil," I said sadly.

"I just don't get it. He get's Mono and suddenly he doesn't speak to me or even acknowledge me," he frowned. "You had the same damn thing and you still talk to me, let me come over and aren't permanently glued to Sam's side."

"He's not glued to Sam's side," I scoffed.

"But you get what I mean though."

"Yes," I smiled as I rolled onto my side to face him. "We'll have this conversation again in couple of weeks," I replied cryptically as I reached out and ruffled his hair before rolling and sitting up. I pulled my pack into my lap and tugged the drawstring open to pull out a shirt and some yoga pants. I got up just long enough to pull them on over my damp clothes before sitting back down on the blanket with Quil. I leaned back so my head rested against his stomach. I closed my eyes with a sigh and before long I could feel Quil playing with my hair along with occasionally running his fingertips across my forehead and cheeks. I had taken it out of the ponytail to let it dry all the way through in the sun.

"I guess I should be impressed you waited until now to start feeling me up," I joked then I wrinkled my nose as he began to purposely using my hair to tickle my neck and nose. "Knew that won't last very long," I muttered as he chuckled making my head bounce a little on his stomach. "Pest!" I swatted at his leg.

"Of course," he agreed and I could hear the smirk just by the way he spoke as he threaded his fingers through my hair and tugged.

"Ow," I lied as he tugged a little harder before back combing my damp hair over my face, covering my eyes and mouth. "Having fun?" I asked then spit a mouth full of hair I had unintentionally tried to eat.

Quil chuckled again as I growled in annoyance. "You know you could just tell me to get off you," I muttered as I thwaped his stomach with the back of my hand making him grunt in surprise.

I sat up tilting my head back before shaking it so that my hair would fall back where it belonged and I could see again.

"Asshole," I grumbled as I ran my finger through my hair in an attempt to fix it. Just then my stomach decided to snarl making Quil stare at me in surprise as his eyes wandered down to my stomach.

"Did you eat a lion, or something earlier?" he joked with a half smile on his face as he sat up. I felt my face heat up and I narrowed my eyes at him in mock anger.

"Hey, I got drug out of my house before I had a chance to eat anything," I defended as I go to my feet and brushed my butt free of sand. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go stuff myself with hotdogs and chips," I announced as I walked towards where Sam and the others were roasting hotdogs and marshmallows.

Sam saw me coming and held out a roasting stick complete with hotdog already on the end. "The fire's pretty hot. It only took Seth two minutes to charcoal his," Sam laughed as I moved to position myself so I could stick my hotdog over the heat to cook it without sparks exploding in my face or inhaling too much smoke.

"I like them well done," Seth stated from his spot in the sand but I saw him grimace once in a while as he hit a charcoal-ly part. I chuckled as I rotated mine to cook it without burning it.

I was so concentrated on not burning my hotdog I didn't notice Jacob was seated behind me. So as I went to step away from the fire I tripped over his feet and fell backwards. I let out a startled yelp as I landed heavily in Jacob's lap and nearly knocked him on his back because of my momentum.

He let out a little groan in pain because I had elbowed him in the ribs when I had landed. My heart was beating a mile minute and we both needed a moment to collect ourselves.

"You landing on me seems like it's becoming a habit," he groaned softly in my ear.

"Hey," I objected. "You landed on me the first time and nearly squished me," I objected as tried to get to my feet but nearly stumbled forward into the fire only to have Jacob snag the back of my shirt and yank me back into his lap before I could go face first into the flames.

"You are a walking accident waiting to happen tonight," he remarked. "Just stay down before you hurt yourself," he ordered as he wrapped an arm around my waist. I blinked in surprise then looked dumbly at my cooked hot dog, which was probably growing cold.

Just then Jared walked over with a package of hotdogs and buns which he set beside us along with the ketchup. He was trying not to grin too widely at me. I narrowed my eyes at him a little in irritation.

"Sam said I should give the rest of them to you before the rest of us eat them all," he remarked before turning around and heading off back to his spot where Kim was. I glared after him only to have a bun be thrust in front of me. I blinked.

"Just eat your hotdog before it gets cold," Jacob ordered making me look over at my shoulder at him.

"Don't order me around, Jacob. Or I'll shove this hotdog somewhere mighty unpleasant," I muttered darkly as I grabbed a bun and then squirted ketchup on it before digging in.

He didn't let me up even when I wanted to go roast another one. He just scooted closer to the fire with me in his lap. I growled at him for this but he ignored me.

"I can stand up and not fall into the fire," I stated as he kept his arms locked around my waist like a seat belt. He didn't reply which made me growl again at his assumption that I needed a babysitter.

I ate a few more hot dogs before I needed to use the bathroom. I tried to pull his arms apart so I could get up but he stubbornly kept them locked around me.

"Jacob, let me up," I hissed getting really annoyed now. "Do you want me to pee on you?" I demanded in a low voice through clenched teeth. He instantly released me like I had burned him. I rolled my eyes as I got carefully to my feet, grimacing a bit because my foot had fell asleep. I dusted my clothes off as I headed for the bathrooms that had been built for the use of anyone at the beach.

I had finished and was stepping out of building when I nearly ran into Quil, who was looking at me expectantly. I paused mid step and looked at him in confusion.

"What the hell was that?"

"What was what?"

"YOU in Jake's LAP!"

"I fell."

"Fell?"

"I'm gonna start calling you, 'Echo' if you keep on repeating everything I say like a _parrot_," I threatened in irritation.

"Huh?" he blinked still scowling a little the realized what I meant and changed tactics

"Oh, sorry…" he began sarcastically waving a hand towards me. "It's just you've been avoiding him for almost two months straight, now you're content to sit in his lap for the whole evening eating hotdogs?" he asked incredulously looking at me like I had grew an extra head. I let out a long sigh as I closed my eyes to gather my thoughts to think and explain myself.

"Look Quil," I opened my eyes to look at him. "It's just really hard to explain right now." You know when I have to edit stuff out, like all the imprinting stuff.

"Then explain it as best you can!" he shouted, his eyes suddenly shifting to an eerie yellow. I froze for a moment thinking my eyes were playing tricks on me, but as quickly as it came it vanished.

"What business is it of yours what I do?" I retorted defensively.

"You're my _best_ friend, Isa and Jacob has done nothin' but treat you like his personal yoyo when it comes to your feelings! You're telling me that he's so fucking dense that he can't tell you love him, heart and fucking soul?!" he shouted his face contorting in rage. "I saw how much it tore you up to even be in the same breathing space as him! And you're telling me everything all hunky dory now?"

"We talked and came to understanding-"

"An '_understanding_'," he scoffed curling his fingers to 'quote' me. "What does that _mean_? That you'll be his personal lap warmer until Bella comes back? Gonna let him get in your pants too?"

I jerked my head back as though he had slapped me. I flinched away from his accusations making my pride sting. "It's not like I purposely went over there and threw myself at him," I stated sarcastically. "I tripped and I fell on him it's a simple as that."

"But you let him push you around, Isa! You could have punched him in the face, but instead you're letting him use you! He'll drop you like nothing once Bella gives him the time of day!"

My rage climbed the more he spoke and I could vaguely feel the same heat radiating off him that warred within me.

"YOU have NO clue what you are talking about!" I snarled shoving him away from me as I stalked towards the forest the heat was shooting up my legs with each step.

Quil tried to grab me, but I smacked his hand away so that I could enter the forest without being stopped. That thought quickly fled my mind when I heard him snarl and just as I looked back just in time to see his wolf form exploded out of his body and clothes for all to see.

Shit.

Of all the times for this to happen it had to be so close to the beach with all the regular normal people only fifty feet away? Just my fucking luck…

**A/N**: So the chapter was long again and I was gonna have a little more but I decided to end it here for this chapter. I hope people liked this chapter, if you didn't or really liked something about a scene or a character please feel free to tell me. It tells me you like the story and want to read more of it. Reviews are my friends and I love them. I'd like to thanks to HumptyDumptyWasPushed, Yeddi, littledozziebug, bonniebeast and an anonymous reviewer who left no name but told me they liked my story. Also I would like to thank all who added me to their alerts/favorites. And to my Beta Lily.

Later,

BL –waves-


	10. Chapter 9: E is for Emotions

A/N: Well I'm back! I'm sure most of you thought I had disappeared and was going to leave you hanging… I am dead set on finishing this thing, but it seems life had a different plan for me. I got a new job that required me to travel to another city to train for a month because the store in my city wasn't finished being built yet. Plus, I don't have a laptop so every time I left I had to leave my computer behind, and brought paper with me instead. To write everything out long hand, with a pencil. Also I was a little iffy about writing this chapter because I'm not sure how all of you will react to it and if people will like it. I hope you do. It's over 15 pages long, so it's not 'a-short-tide-me-over-til-the-real-chapter-is-typed-out', it is a real long chapter. Oh I would like to thank Princess Kitten, who took over for my over worked and very busy Beta Lily.

**-Edited-**

**Chapter 9: "E" is for Emotions**

Snarling, he lunged at me. I dove out of the way, letting my wolf explode outwards and I rolled to my feet, darting forward to him to get his attention before spinning on my haunches and sprinting into the woods. I could feel Quil's rage mix with fear and horror as he ran after me. It took a few minutes of running for him come to his senses.

'-_Quil?-_' I asked softly as I turned to face him. He skidded to a halt, his eyes wide in terror as he slunk down until his whole body was huddled into the ground. I whined softly as I took a slow step forward. _'-Quil?'-_

'_-It hurts…-'_ His mind was racing. A monster… that's what he was. He was a freak.

'_-It doesn't have to,-'_ I whispered keeping my voice soft and soothing. I pulled that little wall I had been building to keep my thoughts my own, most of the way up, until he could only hear my voice and feel my emotions._ '-Better?-'_

'_-Yes…'-_

'_-Quil, you're not a monster,-'_ I assured him as I lowered my head to nose his. _'-Remember the legends Quil. Remember how our people came to be. You're a protector not a monster.-'_

I watched as he struggled to remember the stories his grandfather told him.

'_-The Cullens came back making Sam change first then Jared, and Paul, then Embry and me on the same day.-'_

'_-That's why you and Embry changed so much,-'_ Quil added as his mind spun. _'-Jacob changed too didn't he? That's why he dropped out.-'_

'_-He didn't drop out. He intends to go back when things settle down for a while, and he learns to control his emotions better.-'_

'_-But you came back to school.-'_

'_-I have better control and Sam didn't want me to put off grad any longer,-'_ I explained then crouched down until my head was near his. _'-Come on, Quil. Try and walk around…this won't be going away anytime soon. So you might as well see how it works and get your bearings.'-_

'_-Okay…-'_ Quil said hesitantly as he got up on all four paws again. I backed away to give him space as he looked up at me. His eyes widening as he realized how tall I was. I was almost as tall as him but I was noticeably less muscled and I saw him look me over taking in my reddish tipped tail to my ebony body speckled with red brown, while my face was almost completely black. His gaze was admiring but he still couldn't believe it was me, at least not until he caught my scent. To him I smelled like wild roses and lemon grass, plus a little extra something that made his mouth water and his heart race.

I blinked in surprise as I tried to process his thoughts. _He thought I smelled good enough to eat._ I took a nervous step back tried to remember if this ever happened with the others, but could only remember that for Jacob's training I had made myself scarce with school and didn't come near him unless I had needed too.

_Had Sam known about this and not told me? _I asked myself. _And made sure the rest of the pack didn't try to jump me because I smelled good to them?_

Quil stepped towards me taking deep inhalations of my scent and I could feel his lust growing as his pupils dilated.

'_-Quil?-'_ I asked hesitantly, my nerves showing through as he took another few steps, close enough for him to bury his nose in the ruff of my neck.

'_-You smell just like sex,-'_ he said huskily as he rubbed up against my side. I backed away my eyes wide before turning tail and running. In my mind I was calling for Sam or Jake, anyone. I barely heard Leah ask,_ '-Isa…? What's wrong?-' _but it was faintbecause she was so far away. I sent her a jumble mess of what had happened and I felt her faint shock before her thoughts faded away.

'-_No! Come back!-'_ I called desperately after her, but the only response I got was another flare of desire from Quil. I slammed the wall the rest of the way up so that I could only hear his thoughts, but he couldn't hear mine.

My heart was racing as I reached my yard and I phased back to human. I checked around for normal people before stepping out towards the house (it wouldn't be good to go and flash the neighbors) only to get tackled to the ground.

"Caught you," Quil hummed as he grabbed both my wrists and pinned them to ground by my shoulders. My breath had left me when I had hit the ground and I choked a bit as I tried to get my breath back.

My mind was struggling to comprehend what had happened when I felt his arousal press against my hip and fear shot through me. "Uh yeah, ya did but you can let me go now," I said shakily as I tried to push him off, but he countered by all but lying on me.

"But a wolf always keeps what he catches," he whispered as he dipped his head down to kiss my neck and jaw. I craned my head away from him as I tested my strength against his and found that I couldn't get much leverage.

"Quil, stop this, you're not yourself," I told him as I tried to evade his lips as he leaned down to kiss me. My body and mind was screaming at me. Wrong smell! Wrong shape! Wrong feel! Wrong everything! My stomach rolled as I felt his breath on my skin. He wasn't Jake and I didn't want him…ever.

Panic flooded me, along with the heat of my phase, making me scream in pain and I shoved him off me. My claws slashed at him, filling the air with the smell of blood and fear as I scrambled to my feet and ran as hard and as fast as I could.

I heard Jacob calling to me through the pack link, but I couldn't get myself to respond. All I could think was getting away as fast and far as possible before my mind comprehended what had happened and fell apart.

'-_Isa, stop! Please,-'_ I heard Jacob beg and vaguely realized I had entered Alberta at some point. I had been running full tilt for several of hours at the very least. I slowed, grimacing as I realized I had run my paws bloody and my muscles trembled with fatigue. My exhaustion hit me like a freight train as I stumbled to my knees before flopping on my side panting. My muscles twitched causing my paws to start trembling while my body phase slowly fasted back to human.

Tears flooded me while I curled up on my side into a small ball and cried. Jacob found me easily and curled up beside me, but didn't phase to human. He just nuzzled me and shared his warmth with me when the air grew colder. I cuddled up to him as I cried myself out. It was a while before I stopped enough to stare up at him with red-rimmed eyes.

"Why didn't anyone tell me I smelled like that? Like some bitch in heat?" I croaked as I looked up at him a mix of anger and embarrassment, that I had been the cause of Quil's reaction. "I would never have tried to run from him, or had been alone with him so close after his first change." I glared up at him. "Do I smell like that to you?" I demanded.

Jacob avoided my gaze for a moment then sighed before leaning down and began licking my cheeks clean of tears. Almost to say that it didn't matter, but I knew it did. He nosed at my hands and began to lick the wounds clean while I grimaced from the pain and partly because of the ticklish feel. A part of me wondered why he was bothering when I remembered wolf spit helped in preventing infection and helped soothe wounds.

A part of me marveled at how much of a mess I've made of my life at this point. Like life here wasn't hectic enough… I had to have a natural smell that drove some of my pack mates to want to screw me if not properly warned ahead of time.

I grimaced as I looked up at Jacob's brown eyes again. "Is Quil okay?" I asked nervously hoping I hadn't hurt him as badly as I feared. It hadn't been his fault he phased then, or how he reacted to my scent. I hadn't even been told about my scent to be prepared for this.

The look I received from Jacob's furred face was as close to a frown a wolf's face could get and he grunted before licking my cheek again. I felt myself blush as his attention he was giving me along with the 'kiss' he gave me.

"I didn't hurt him, did I?' I asked hesitantly as I gazed up at his russet face. He gave me a look that said '_not anymore than he deserved'_. I gave him a pleading look and he shook his head, "No" before laying his head down near mine and let out a long gusty sigh as he cuddled into me, closing his eyes as he buried his nose in my hair.

That's how I fell asleep; curled up against him naked, but I didn't feel self-conscious, or worried about how vulnerable I was. I felt anything but scared to be around him, it just felt right to be this close to him.

When I woke up I found myself in a bed that wasn't mine own. Blinking slowly, my eyes blurred then cleared, making the off white ceiling come into focus. I was lying half on my back, wedged against the wall, and someone warm.

Frowning, I looked around in confusion, making my neck and shoulders protest. I groaned softly from the pain as I twisted my lower half so that I was more on my back with my knee in the air. The navy blue walls made the room seem darker than it was, even with the faint light shining in through the blinds. It was hard to see where I was, but I could make out a dark wood dresser with books and magazines covering the surface along with a spark plug and a few bolts. I squinted as I tried to read the title of one of the books:

"_A Beginner to Intermediate's Guide to Automotive Repair_" and "_A Motorcyclist's Guide for Minor and Major Engine Repair_". There was also a book, well it looked more like a novel, called, "_Six Sacred Stones_" by Matthews Reily.

_Okay…do it yourself mechanics books and an adventure/action book that has an ex-armed forces veteran with a degree in Archeology and a robotic arm for a main character?_

'_Whose room was I in?_' I wondered, as my thought processes seemed to move at the pace of a snail. Suddenly I felt my hands and arms move as the person I was sharing the bed with moved and draped his across my side and middle.

I froze as I realized how pain free and content I felt, which could only mean one thing…

My heart skittered as I realized that Jacob was sleeping beside me and he was holding me. My jaw dropped as I stared at his sleeping face, taking in his rumpled hair and I could now feel where his skin touched mine. It was at that moment I realized I wore a huge pair of shorts and one of his muscle shirts. Both swallowed my body and were on the verge of slipping off if I shifted too much.

'_I must have been completely out of it_,' I thought dully as I struggled to make my brain function at a faster speed. So I could understand how I had gotten in Jacob's bed after what had happened. I have a vague feeling of being carried while I slept, but hadn't had the strength to even open my eyes because of how exhausted I had been.

I stared at him for a long moment letting my eyes map his face at this moment when he was completely unguarded and free. He looked much younger asleep and with some embarrassment I remembered he was five year younger then my physical age and about ten my actual age back in the real world.

'_Why did I have to imprint on him?_' I asked myself for the millionth time since I had imprinted on him. I reached up to touch his face, my arm trembling as I gently cupped his jaw and swept my thumb across his cheekbone then traced his lips with feather light touches.

"That's tickles," he murmured making me jump and move to yank my hands away. But he stopped me by capturing them before I could pull away fully. My eyes darted up to his half-closed ones. I had been staring at his lips not his eyes, wanting more than anything to kiss them to find out if they felt as good as they looked, when he had spoken. He must have woken up when I started touching him.

"Sorry," I mumbled, feeling my cheeks heat up in embarrassment at getting caught staring. I lowered my gaze from his, not wanting to see the possible rejection, or worse pity in his eyes. He didn't move, or say anything, just kept his hands over mine as I slid them from his face and down to rest on his chest.

"I-I must be such a pain in the ass for you guys," I stuttered, letting the stupidity at my reaction last night came back. "Acting like some bipolar twit to everyone," I added, feeling embarrassment and shame rearing their ugly heads too.

I felt my eyes prick again but I refused to let them fill up with tears as I took a deep breath and sat up.

"Isa, nobody is mad at you not even Quil," Jacob assured me as I pushed my hair from my face. My stomach twisted sickeningly at the mention of Quil.

"Is he okay?" I asked, my voice trembling.

"He tried to _rape_ you and you're worried _you_ hurt_ him_?" Jacob asked incredulously, eyes glaring at me almost angrily.

"It wasn't his fault! If I hadn't of ran, or smelled like I do, it wouldn't have happened!" I struggled to explain past the sick feeling in my stomach and the growing lump in my throat.

"He had no right to touch you like that!" Jacob growled.

"He wasn't in his right mind, Jacob! You know how hard it is to control your actions when you change for the first time! And no one TOLD _me_ I smelt like a dog in heat! So how was I to know that I needed to get Sam, or anyone else! I thought I could handle it!"

"But you couldn't, Isa! And you almost got yourself raped!

"But I didn't! I phased while he was still human and ran for it! I could have killed him!" I shouted back at him, tears threatening to fill my eyes.

"It isn't your fault, Isa. It's nobody's. How could you have known he was going to phase then and there?"

"I should have known. I was with him all day," I eyed Jacob. He was glaring at me. I wanted desperately to get out of this bed at this moment but was hesitant to climb over my imprint when he was glaring at me like that.

Jacob didn't comment as he stared at me then his eyes suddenly softened and he sighed. "Quil's got some new scars and a couple burns, but they'll be gone by next week," he stated softly answering my question I asked earlier.

I nodded slowly letting out a relieved sigh and I felt him put an arm around my shoulders in a half hug. I tensed as I once again realized he was holding me. I really needed to get out of this room before I gave into the growing temptation to straddle the boy and do things I'm sure neither one of us would object to, at least for not very long any way.

When I looked up, his face was inches away from mine and I couldn't help but lean forward towards him only to freeze just before our lips touched.

'_SHIT! Don't!'_ I mentally screamed at myself. _'Back away! Back away!' _I chanted in my mind but my body refused to move.

Then suddenly his lips touched mine in a feather light kiss that made me melt into him. My wolf lunged at the opportunity and I felt myself worm my way up against him, pushing him onto his back.

God, it felt heavenly as I deepened the kiss, and groaned softly as I straddled him. I was posed over him as I lightly bit at his lip silently asking him to let me taste him. To marvel at the flavor of him until my mind spun and I was drunk off him.

He groaned deep in his throat making me smile against his lips. It was the sexiest sound I had ever heard. He opened his mouth to let me plunder it, then slowly stroke my tongue against his, until my head spun from lack of air. I pulled away long enough for us both to suck into another lungful of air before leaning back down to kiss him again.

I could feel his warm hands slid up the loose material of the shorts I wore to cup my naked bottom. I could feel his growing erection pressing against me as I shameless ground against him.

It was then at that moment a little voice in the back of my head decided to point out that I better make sure to use a condom if I planned to continue much further. This thought managed to make my common sense jump to the front of my mind along with my floundering conscience.

I pulled away with a gasp and scuttled backwards away from him as quickly as I could. But as I did this, I failed to remember that Jacob's bed wasn't very big, and hitting the floor hard. I landed on the floor with a crash as I hit my head on the wall and half landed on the garbage bin, which happened to be metal, my feet and legs tangled in the sheets.

'_Oww,'_ I thought as I rolled off the offending metal bucket and sat up slowly.

"Isa, are you okay?" Jacob asked as he rolled forward onto his knee while he half stepped out of bed to see if I was all right.

I pulled my feet out of the cocoon they were in, and struggled to get my feet under me so I could stand up. I gingerly rubbed the back of my head as I got to my feet, and held up a hand to stop him from getting too close.

"If you know what's good for you, Jacob Black. You'll keep your ass sitting on that bed!" I hissed out through my teeth as I pushed my wild hair from my eyes grimacing at how stiff my hands and feet felt now that I was actually standing and using them.

Jacob gave me a droll look and moved to stand up. I hissed at him to sit back down, but he didn't listen. I glared at him and he just arched a brow cockily at me. Growling under my breath as he pretty much cut off my escape route through the house just by getting up off the bed just to prove he could.

My eyes darted around and found the window to his room. It was one of those old-fashioned ones with the double panes. I whipped around and wrenched the thing up easily, then dove out headfirst to the grassy ground below. I landed heavily on my hands first then, my bare feet before springing to my feet, and running for the shelter of the woods.

My feet were covered with dirt and pine duff by the time I reached the shelter of the woods. I tugged my borrowed clothes more firmly into place as I slowed to a walk. I headed in the direction of my house, not even bothering to phase. I needed the time to go over the events of the past night, and time to think about what had happened just minutes ago in Jacob's bed.

Sure, I had leaned in, but I had stopped myself before our lips touched, and had been unable to pull away, or at least move the last few millimeters to kiss him. But it turned out I hadn't needed to because _he_ kissed me. Kissed ME! That memory was almost enough to make my head spin just thinking about it.

I sighed, and then promptly blush scarlet as I remembered how I had taken over and pushed him back onto the bed … then _straddled_ him… If I had been an anime, my blood would be pouring from my nose from all the dirty thoughts in my head at the time…. and now.

I shook my head vigorously, trying to shake the thoughts from my mind's eye, and back into the little jar I kept at the back of my mind. Back with all the other stuff I couldn't deal with at the moment.

Then suddenly Quil's face popped into my mind and my stomach squirmed unpleasantly. I wasn't afraid of him because of what happened (well maybe a teeny tiny bit) because in all honesty he wasn't trying to hurt me, or scare me. He was just reacting to what he smelled and how it made him feel. And to be honest if I hadn't of imprinted on (or loved) Jacob, I would have been hard pressed to not want to take him up on his offer because in all honesty all three of my best friends were pretty _hot_, (in each their own way).

_Great, now I sound like a slut… _I thought darkly, frowning.

If anything it just made me uncomfortable even thinking about speaking to him after all this had happened. Let alone actually talking to him. I knew it would be hard to regain the level of comfort I had with him after this because I would be worrying about triggering another incident with him, or one of the others, the whole time I would be with them.

I frowned as I remembered that the first time Jacob and Embry met me they hadn't tried to grope me. Did Sam warn them about my alluring smell? And if he did, why didn't he tell me?

I needed to talk to Sam.

I changed directions and headed for Emily's at a run and it wasn't long before Emily's cabin came into view. I halted at the edge of the clearing and looked around hesitantly. I should have called to make sure that Sam was there, but then quickly reminded myself that my cell was in my backpack that had been forgotten at the beach yesterday.

I darted to the porch and up the stairs to the door, quickly opening it, and entering. I sniffed the air trying to see who was here before I saw them as I closed the door softly behind me. The only scent I smelled at the moment was Emily's. I released a huge sigh of relief as I called out to my soon to be sister-in-law's name.

"In the laundry room!" Emily shouted back and I headed in the direction of her voice to find her putting a load of darks in the washer. She smiled that lopsided smile of her's when she saw me. "You, young lady, should be at Jacob's still sleeping," she told me with a wicked little smirk on her lips as she started folding the pile of towels on the top of the dryer.

I felt my cheeks heat up at her and I looked away in embarrassment. It was bad enough the whole pack knew I had imprinted, along with that, all of them seemed to take every opportunity to try and put Jacob and me together. Now Emily was pushing for us to be together, but I knew she meant well, just like the rest of the pack.

"I'm not tired," I lied softly as I rubbed my hands along my hips nervously as I lowered my gaze to the basket at her feet. I heard Emily scoff softly at my words before setting a folded towel on the growing pile.

"Isa, you lie just about as well as your brother," she remarked as she picked up another towel. I grimaced. "Both of you have the same tells. Can't look me in the eye. But while Sam gets all tense and nervous, you get casual like nothing bothers you. It's quite amusing how alike but different you two are."

"I'm a little tired," I admitted as I rubbed my face closing my eyes. "Where's Sam?"

"With Quil."

"Did he say when he'd be back? I really need to talk to him."

"Is it about what happened last night?"

I opened my eyes and sighed feeling my stomach drip towards my feet at the mere thought of explaining last night to Emily.

"Emily," I began hesitantly. "Did Sam ever mention if I smelled any different to him after I phased the first time?"

Emily paused in her folding and looked at me frowning. "Er… not that I remember."

"Did Jared?"

Emily shook her head. "No..."

"Paul?"

She frowned for a moment longer as she thought. "Now that you mention it, I remember him saying you smelt like roses," she stated slowly then added. "And something sugary… and that he could smell you all day and not get sick of it."

I grimaced. So it wasn't just Quil and Jacob who I smelled good to…

Emily was watching me then. "Isa, what is this about? You can talk to me." She placed both hands on my upper arms to offer comfort. "What happen last night with Quil? He had burns on his hands and chest along with claw marks like…" she paused unable to go on. "Did you phase too close to him?"

I lowered my gaze to the floor away from Emily's eyes.

"I didn't mean for _it_ to happen," I snapped my stomach rolling sickly at what could have happened. I could have easily killed him and not even known it.

"For _what_ to happen?"

I took a long slow deep breath before releasing it softly.

"Apparently my _scent_ is more than just a little _appealing_ to newly phased wolves, who have not been properly informed of its _appeal_…" I said coldly as I locked my arms around my middle self-consciously. "In short I smell like a bitch in _heat_ and I didn't even know about it."

Emily looked at me stunned, "Did he- I mean did Quil try-"

"He didn't rape me, Emily. Even as far gone as he was, he pinned me, but didn't do anything more then kiss me and feel me up a little trying to convince me to mate with him." I choked a little on the word 'mate' as I explained staring at the ground. "I shouldn't have run from him when he phased and I realized he was reacting to how I smelled. I must have triggered a chase/hunt response and I became 'the prey'. It was my fault-"

"Isa-"

"I ran, and he tackled me pinning me to the ground, but when I couldn't push him off, I panicked and phased while he was still on top of me… I was in full panic mode by then, and just turned tail and ran for all I was worth, heading north. I think I was in Alberta by the time Jacob caught up with me and convinced me to stop running. By that time I had run my paws bloody and exhausted myself to the point I couldn't stand anymore."

My eyes darted up to Emily's face as I finished speaking and her eyes shimmered with anger and sympathy as she pulled me into a loving embrace.

"It wasn't Quil's fault, Emily," I stated firmly. "He was only reacting to how I smelled and I've caused him enough problems… PLEASE just don't let this color your opinion of him until you've met him."

"Problems?" Emily repeated looking slightly appalled. "He— "

"NO, he was not in control of himself!" I exclaimed angrily. "He didn't try to _rape_ me!"

"Okay, okay," Emily held up both hands palm up to trying to sooth my anger. I glared at her for a moment before pushing my anger down and changed the subject.

"Did Sam bring my bag back with him?"

"Yeah, it's over there," she pointed to the pile of clothes off in the corner. I frowned and began to dig through the pile to find my backpack half buried under Sam's overalls. Wrinkling my nose I dusted the sawdust off it before setting it on the counter in the kitchen. I tugged the drawstring open and peered inside.

My cell and patrol dress were in the bottom along with… my sandals? Surprised, I pulled them out and stared at them. They were the ones I had lost when Paul had pulled me into the water. The ones mom had gotten me from Vancouver.

I blinked, how…?

Jacob.

That's why he had brought me my pack. He must have found them and put them in there before bringing me my bag. That's why he was acting weird.

Smiling, I dropped them to the floor to slip them on before glancing around (it wouldn't be good to flash Emily) and pulling off the oversized shirt before pulling on my dress. I was tying the drawstring when Emily came out of the laundry room with a basket of folded laundry.

"I'm gonna head out, Emily," I told her as I shoulder my pack, heading for the door but Emily stopped me.

"Be careful," she urged as I glanced back at her. I nodded then left, heading to the beach hoping no one would think to look for me there. I used the showers there, washing all the dirt and sweat off me before getting dressed and going to go sit on the rocks by the water.

It was hours later before Sam found me and sat down beside me. We sat in silence for a while before Sam spoke.

"Quil wants to apologize, Isa," Sam began but I cut him off.

"I don't want to talk about that right now," I clenched my jaw. Sam tensed but nodded slowly. "I want to know why it happened." I turned my head and fixed my twin with a glare. "And why you never told me."

"Because I didn't know about your scent until Embry noticed it the day you imprinted on Jacob."

"So I didn't smell like that before I imprinted?" I asked surprised, my eyes widening. Sam shook his head.

"I asked Jared if he noticed anything different about how you smelled, because you didn't smell any different to me," Sam explained slowly as he stared out onto the water. "He said he didn't smell anything, but when I asked Paul he said you smelt… delicious."

Sam shifted uncomfortably beside me as he struggled to explain Paul's explanation. "And when Jacob changed I made sure he knew about your scent so he wouldn't try anything when he was near you after he phased the first time."

I stared ahead as I remembered when he had been sick. Him looking at me with new eyes as he leaned in to almost kiss me…

"_You're really pretty," he remarked as he leaned in towards me so our lips where an inch apart making me freeze and heat engulfed me making my cheeks burn and I knew I was blushing._

I still could hear his voice in my head and feel his breath on my cheeks. I had almost let him kiss me that night but I pulled away. I felt my cheeks blush as I looked down at my feet.

"Why didn't you ever tell me I smelt like that?" I asked quietly.

"I didn't want to scare you and the guys could control themselves around you." I could feel his eyes on me pleading with me for forgiveness.

"So instead you left me completely ignorant to it?" I snapped back angrily. "That's almost as bad as not telling me that a vampire's bite could poison me! Or what would happen if I phased while wearing jewelry!"

That was something he had drilled into me along with everything else. That I needed to stop wearing rings and necklaces because it could cripple me, or even kill me. Wood, cloth and even most plastic we could break when we phased, but metal was not so flimsy. Ever seen an animal with an embedded collar? Now imagine that around a finger, or a wrist (if you had on a bracelet)… or a necklace…

Embry can barely put his arms around my neck when I'm in wolf form. So if I ever had the misfortune to phase with something metal, or thin plastic, wrapped around my neck as a human…instant death (if I'm lucky).

I looked at Sam then, he looked like I had slapped him and instantly wanted to swallow back the words but I wouldn't. They hung in the air like fog. I tried to rein in my anger enough to speak calmly again.

"I had the right to know, Sam," I bit out as I clenched my teeth.

"I did what I thought was right at the time to protect you." I watched him grimace as he looked out at the water.

"I don't feel protected, Sam," I growled as I scooped up a fist full of gravel and hurled the small stones out into the water in a small burst of splashes. "I feel like you don't trust me."

"Isa-" he began but I cut him off.

"I'm not some loose cannon like Paul, Sam. I'm your sister, your TWIN sister. Have you ever known me to throw myself irrationally into danger?" I demanded as I turned to fix him with an irritated glare. Not truly, but it was starting to truly feel that way.

"Never, but you do have this knack for getting into trouble even without looking for it," he retorted as he scooped up a few stones and threw them across the water. Two skipped while the others hit the water with a splash.

"Blame Karma," I muttered as I crossed my arms over my chest. Sam chuckled softly as he reached out and ruffled my hair affectionately. I batted his hand away in annoyance as I pushed my hair back into some semblance of order.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He was looking at me completely in brother mode, not his usual Alpha mode. I fought a smile at the look on his face and looked away for a moment before glancing back.

"I'm fine," I stated meeting his gaze. "Just a little shaken." I didn't mention my almost molesting Jacob in his bed. He nodded understandingly.

"I told Mom— "

"You told Mom!" I cut him off my eyes widening in horror. "Sam!"

"Would you let me finish speaking before you jump down my throat!" he demanded annoyed at my interruption. I had to stomp down the urge to roll my eyes, just barely.

"Okay," I retorted in a low voice and gave him my full attention. Sam narrowed his eyes at me before speaking.

"I told Mom that you decided to spend the night and not to expect you home soon because Quil had phased last night," he explained.

"Because I would be helping him through it… just like I did with Jacob…" and I would have if this whole "bitch in heat" smell wasn't an issue, but it was and I was extremely hesitant to be near anyone, but Jacob and Sam at this moment.

"So how much time will you need?" Sam asked softly, his dark brown eyes looking at me in concern.

"A week at least before I can even think of seeing him," I murmured not even asking what he was talking about. I paused and shrugged helplessly. "I don't know, Sam. It's just so much shit to heap on a girl in the span of six months. First I find out I can change into a wolf, and that vampires are, not only real, but I also had to hunt them (minus the Cullens). Then I imprint on Jacob, and spend the next four months avoiding him; only to realize I'm hurting myself, and that I need to suck it up an' wear my big girl pants, and deal with it… And now this…

It's just a lot, Sam… I just need some time to figure it all out before I have a nervous breakdown," I stated with a shake of my head before leaning down to cradle my forehead in my hands.

Sam didn't say much more after that, besides to tell me that I would be excused from patrol until I felt up to it. I told him I would let him know when that would be, because at this moment I needed some alone time to figure shit out. I went home to sleep, then for the next few days I tried to lose myself in schoolwork. But due to my almost non-existent classes, drama didn't offer as much relief as it had before because it reminded me too much of Quil.

So after a week of trying to figure things out, I found out from Embry that Bella had gone on a trip somewhere and this put the whole pack on height alert. Of course I remembered that this was just an attempt on Edward's part to get Bella away from Forks for her own safety, and maybe convince her to stay human. But I also knew Victoria was still alive and would be showing up soon. So I was put on patrol with Embry and Seth for the whole week that Bella was a way, while Quil was ordered to remain home until Sam called him in.

My stomach squirmed when I think of Quil, but it was not fear inducing, more like getting so nervous you feel sick. Like if you were in a car accident, or had broken your arm because you fell off something. That overwhelming urge to not to want to get into that same situation because you know how gut wrenching fearful, or painful it was, and you don't ever really want to have the possibility of it happen ever again.

That is how I feel about being in the same space as Quil because I don't want that possibility to ever happen again. If I could wipe it from my mind and start anew I would do it in a heartbeat because I missed him. His easy humor and steadfast support were invaluable, especially now that Jacob was back to thinking about Bella twenty-four seven (much to my annoyance).

It was understandable that his feelings for her would flood the pack mind when he thought of her; leaving me in the dirt to finish dusting myself off, after being tossed to the side when Bella called him. A part of me wanted to kick his ass for choosing her over me, but a part of me (the imprint part of me) was okay with it…a teeny tiny part of me anyway.

But every once in a while my face would pop up in his thoughts, and I would vaguely feel his focus shift suddenly from Bella to me. Then just as suddenly he would start thinking about how good Emily's cooking tasted. Or the plot of a book he was reading, but mostly he would start taking a car engine apart in his head. Almost like he was catching himself about to reveal something he didn't want me to find out.

When the pack found out that Bella was due to arrive back home Jacob took off to Forks on his motorcycle so fast I saw vapor trails…

You're probably wondering if I had gone back to my old tricks now that my "competition" was back in town, and my imprint was on his way to see her. Well I acted like any rational girl did when the guy they loved ditches them for another girl…

I baited Paul until he lost control and kicked his ass as much as I could before Sam intervened. Now I had limped home favoring both my left leg, and my shoulder after Paul had body slammed me into the ground. Sam had ordered me home while Paul, who had gotten away with a nasty gash on his arm (that would have required twenty stitches had he been normal) went to Emily to have his wound cleaned and bound until it healed.

I was grumbling darkly as I gingerly climbed the steps. The pain was slowly fading (but not soon enough) and would be, thankfully, gone after sitting for a half an hour on the porch swing. I hobbled over to the padded swinging bench, and flopped down sending a sharp pain up my leg. I let loose a long sigh as I ran my fingers through my tangled hair, thinking I needed another shower, or better yet a swim.

"The way Embry was talking I expected there to be a lot more blood on you," Quil's voice stated suddenly out of nowhere. I jerked upright, eyes widened in panic as I looked around wildly. Only to spy his face on the far side of the porch between the faded, peeling painted pale blue rungs of the railing.

I hadn't even noticed anyone nearby when I had entered the yard, that's how preoccupied I had been. A sick feeling of apprehension welled up in me as I stared at my best friend and pack mate. I had to swallow back the urge to be sick as I tried to smile, only to fail horribly.

"Hi…Quil…" I managed to get out, I could feel my muscles tense in preparation to flee into the house if need be. "What… what are you doing here?" I asked trying not to let my apprehension ruin our relationship. I wanted to get over this. I wanted my friend back like before.

Quil flinched as he lowered his gaze; a pained look flooded his face. "I needed to see you and apologize face to face, for what I did," he said firmly as he swallowed looking down in shame at the grass off to the side. "And what I _almost_ did…"

"There's nothing to-"

"Yes, there is, Isa!" he insisted, looking a mix of angry with me, and shamefaced. He suddenly reached up, and hauled himself up over the rail. I jumped to my feet preparing to lung for the door to escape. When he put both hands up in a placating manner to show he had just wanted to be on the same level as me. "Woah, wait… I'm not gonna move from this spot, okay? I just need for you to hear me out."

I eyed him warily, and then I nodded slowly. I didn't lower myself down to the padded seat of the swing. "I know what you're going to say, Quil and I've already forgiven you for what happened…it wasn't your fault. It was mine. I should've gone to get Sam instead of trying to look after you by myself-"

"That's another thing, Isa how could you have thought you could have dealt with me by yourself I could of hurt you! Raped you!"

"Will people quit saying that damn word?" I shouted, fury filling me as I took a step towards him, glaring. "You may have chased me, and groped me a bit. But no more than I've had at the bar! And for your information; I stopped you from doing anything beyond groping me! So don't treat me like a rape victim!" I snapped stalking towards him my anger getting the better of me.

Quil cringed away from me, nearly falling backwards off the railing as he stared at me with wide eyes. Whatever he had been expecting it hadn't been for me to start yelling at him like this, but I was getting fed up. Sam and the others had been walking on eggshells for the past week, like I was ready to collapse at a moment's notice; like I was made of glass.

I was stronger than that, and the sooner everyone started acting normally, the sooner I could push through the gut wrenching anxiety, and push forward, the better.

Quil's jaw fell open as he struggled to come up with a reply to my outburst. I stared at him for a moment before speaking in a calmer tone.

"My play is tomorrow night at 6 at the school gym," I stated completely off topic as I crossed my arms over my chest and lowered my gaze. "My mother and the rest of the pack are coming, even Emily and Billy. I want you there, so if Sam tells you different tell him to talk to me."

With that I forced myself to turn my back on him, and entered the house even though I was fighting with every instinct I possessed to not give him an opening. When the door clicked closed, I placed both hands on the counter, and let my head drop. I took a deep breath to try and calm the emotions that swirled within me like a mini tornado. Mixing them up so much I couldn't really tell what I was feeling. A shudder went through me as I exhaled before straightening and heading upstairs for the long hot bath I had been wanting earlier.

My shoulder and leg had healed enough to only leave a vague soreness, but my muscles were so tense I ached from it. I turned the water on as hot as I could stand, and let the hot liquid fill the huge soaker tub until I couldn't wait anything longer, and climbed in.

I let out a little hiss as my skin adjusted to the heat, before I let out a low moan of pleasure. Just what I needed I sighed, and then I wiggled lower into the hot liquidy goodness.

I think I must have fallen to sleep because the sound of knocking at the door with my mother calling my name woke me up. I jerked upright startled, causing water to splash over the edge of tug, and onto the tiled floor. I blinked sleepily as I looked around to see the sun had faded to twilight through the bathroom window, and the water was ice cold.

"Isa? Isa, please answer me," my mother's voice was starting to become panicked through the door.

I pulled myself out of the icy water, snatching up a towel as I stepped out of the water. I made sure the towel was securely around me before I unlocked the door (I hadn't even remembered I had locked it) and opened it to see my mother looking at me in concern.

"I'm fine," I assured her, my voice a little rough from my nap.

"I had been knocking for almost five minutes, Isa," her tone was reprimanding.

"I fell asleep," I mumbled rubbing my eyes to try and make them focus on her face, which earned me a "look". "Yeah yeah, stupid I know, but it hadn't been intentional," I grumbled as I pushed the door opened and headed out into the hall.

My body felt heavy after the semi-weightlessness of the water. I yawned and sat on my bed looking around my room. My gaze lingered on the posters and pictures on the walls and vaguely wondered when I had gone from thinking this place was just a dream, and just going along with it. To thinking this place was as real as the world I came from…?

The line between my waking up here, and my life before, was blurred after almost six months. It was getting hard to remember Sam wasn't my _real_ brother, that I had one biological brother and sister, with step-siblings back in the _real_ world. Or the fact I had divorced parents that now hated each other's guts after 18 years of marriage. Not a hard working single parent, with a father who abandoned us at the age of five, never to be seen again.

I looked down at my hands, which were so much darker than they had ever been in my life. Everything was different. I got up and walked over to the mirror on my wall and stared at my reflection.

My nose. My lips. The shape of my eyes… Hell even my eye color wasn't the same as before. I lowered my eyes to my body and looked at my breasts. Bigger and not mine. Waist narrow and toned, not mine. Hips and ass, trim and shapely, not mine.

Nothing of me looked the same and I was beginning to think nothing of me from the real world had made the trip with me. I closed my eyes and pictured myself before I came here. Tanned but still white enough to be called a "pale face" even though both my parents had their treaty cards, even though my mother had been Métis and my father full blooded. Shoulder length wavy brown hair with hazel eyes and a fifty-pound overweight five foot seven body. That was what I looked like not the person in the mirror and I shouldn't forget it.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts that when there was a knock on my door I jumped about a foot and nearly dropped my towel.

"Isa, is everything alright?" my mother asked softly, as she pushed the door open the rest of the way. I hadn't really closed it after entering. I was about to nod my head but instead I shook it, tears sliding down my face.

"Mom, have you ever felt like everything you have ever known was a lie?" I asked my voice cracking as I fought back the urge to break down and cry. She looked at me in surprise before moving towards me and enveloping me into a fierce hug.

"Oh Honey," she whispered as I leaned my head down until my forehead rested on her shoulder as I hugged her back. Tears dripping down my cheeks and onto her shirt as I let out the flood of emotion I had been bottling up deep in myself since I woke up here. (Plus a little unreleased baggage from my real parents' divorce.)

I stayed like that letting her hold me until I had cried myself out. Then she helped me get dressed into a pair of pajamas before combing my hair and I crawled into bed where she kissed my cheek and tucked me in.

"I love you, Isa and don't you forget it," I heard her murmur before turning off the light and closing the door. I lay there staring into the dark for a moment or two feeling drained of emotion. It was easy to fall to sleep (even though I felt like I shouldn't be able to).

A/N: well I'm not sure if I should be hiding from my readers/reviews after this but it's written. Any questions I will happily answer either in PM or via review reply.

Later, Brandy _L ^^


	11. Chapter10: F is for Frustration

A/N: Well life got in the way again but not with me this time it was my lovely Beta Princess Kitten that got pulled away by the undertow called "life." LOL With a little prod my lovely Beta finally emailed me my chapter back (in good working order I might add) to which I am posting right now ^^. The next chapter will hopefully not take two months to be put up because I know exactly what I need to write in it.

I know probably all of you are getting annoyed with me for taking so long in getting Isa and Jacob together. All I ask is a little patience hopefully it will happen soon for which I'm pretty sure. They have kissed and Isa is making Jacob doubt his intensity of his feeling for Bella but he's not quite there yet give him a few more chappies and he might get there. He is a guy remember and sometimes they can't see what is front of them until they fall face first into it.

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BUT ISA AND CERRA. THE SETTING AND CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**Chapter10: "F" is for Frustration **

When I woke I felt numb, like all my emotions had been unplugged leaving me feeling nothing. I lay there for a while staring at the ceiling before I heard the door to the house open and close. I got up pulling on a pair of yoga pant and a tank top before going down stairs to investigate the noise because I had fallen asleep in my towel.

I sniffed the air before I turned the corner and growled as I caught Paul's scent. "What the hell are you doing in my house, Lahote?" I demanded still annoyed with him and his bullshit.

He was raiding my fridge, I was about ready to march over to him and pull him out of there by his hair. I stomped forward ready to do just that when my wolf perked up, which she only ever did when Jacob was around I slide to a halt. I steeled myself as I ignored him even though I knew he was in the kitchen too and glared at Paul's back.

"Get the hell out of my fridge, Lahote. Or I'll do more than tear up your arm this time," I threatened with a growl. He was an ass and he was invading my house, my territory.

"I was just getting a drink, Isa. Chill!" Paul objected as he turned around holding up a pitcher of juice in his hand. I snatched it out of his hand.

"How about next time you ask first before you just take it," I said as I headed towards the cabinet and pulled out a couple glasses. I poured myself one, chugged it then refilled it before filling the other. I sighed slowly as I picked up the other glass and walked over to where Jacob stood holding up the cup to my imprint.

Jacob stared down at me for a moment but I didn't look away before he took the glass. I walked back toward living room snatching up my own glass. I heard Paul growl behind me as he saw I had only left him not even a quarter of a cup of juice in the jug.

I smirked as I set my cup down and picked up my binder from where I had left it on the coffee table, setting it in my lap. It was the script for my play. I already knew my lines but I wasn't ready to be in the same place as Jacob without some kind of a buffer.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked as I flipped the binder open letting my finger linger on one sentence before turning the page again. I wasn't really reading but the moment Jacob sat down beside me my brain fizzled and all I could do was stare at the page. The words on the paper became like German, completely foreign.

"Bella called me," he began his eyes briefly hardening before continuing. "A leech was in her room and it wasn't one of the Cullens."

I froze as my mind raced to understand what he had said. "Victoria?" I questioned even thought I knew the answer forcing myself fake surprise. Riley had snuck into Bella's room to take that shirt with her scent on it. On the outside I showed surprise and concern while on the inside I was shivering this was happening so fast. The contrition with the newborns and Bella's wedding… and soon I would lose Jacob completely.

'You never had him to begin with,' reminded the little voice that always liked to point out the flaws in my plans and ideas piped up.

"No," he shook his head as his hands clenching into fists. "Someone else. The Cullens don't know who."

"A new one?"

He jerked his head down in a stiff nod.

"And Sam?"

"We're to take turns patrolling Forks to watch Bella," he replied.

"So we're her guard dogs now?" I asked coldly as I stared at the text in front of me, irritation and maybe a little jealousy swirled in me.

"Bella's a human, Isa," Jacob stated looking annoyed. "And she's in danger. That's what we do, protect people."

I snapped my binder closed, jerking my gaze up to glare at him.

"So the fact you're in love with her has no factor in your driving need to protect her?" I demanded, clenching my jaw. I didn't wait for a reply as I shot to my feet and stormed out of the house towards the forest and escape.

It would be days before Jacob would even be in the same space as me, let alone talk to me. Just what I like to do, make progress, then piss it all away until I'm back to square one again.

_I am such an idiot. _

X X X

I peered around the curtain of the nerves making my stomach squirm as I took in the slowly filling theatre. It was huge one, over two hundred people and the seats where slowly filling up. I pulled back taking a deep breath as I did and turned back to the other students behind me talking quietly, or doing last minute rehearsing. I did neither knowing that after two months of rehearsal with Embry and Quil if I didn't know it now I wouldn't remember it at all when the time came. Yeah a real optimist me…

_God, I hoped I didn't choke._

I clenched my hands together resting my lips against my knuckles as I waited for our teacher to motion us into position. I could feel my lips move against my chin as I tried not to work myself up enough to feel like I was going to throw up.

"Isa," a voice called just loud enough for me to hear but not for anyone else. I looked around pulling my hands from my lips. Then I spotted him, his face peeking through the curtains along with Embry's.

"Sam," I whispered as I snuck over to speak with them.

I was wearing all black with my face paint a ghostly white with my eyes outlined with black giving me a demonic look. Embry was smirking as his eyes took in my face and clothes, which where a long sleeved and slashed in places. The girl had even painted any skin exposed a ghostly white. My hair was loose and helped hid some of the white, until the time came for me to be the creepy little voice in the main characters head telling him to that bringing a gun to class would solve his problems and gain him the respect he wanted.

"So," Embry asked with a smirk. "How far does the white go?" he asked which earned him a smack from my twin and shake of my head at his question.

"As far as it needs to," I replied giving him a slight smirk. Sam rolled his eyes before speaking.

"We just wanted to say that you're gonna do great and to just relax," he stated softly as he gave Embry a hard look to show he didn't like Embry's comment.

"Yeah, make sure to relax. We don't need a huge wolf on the stage tonight," Embry joked smiling. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Ha ha very funny," I said drily. "How about you take your comedy act back to your seat and shut up, huh?" I stated.

"I would almost believe that if it wasn't for the fact I can tell you're about ten minutes from throwing up."

"Shut up, Em. Or I might just make sure I throw up on you," I retorted moving to thwap him but he ducked away laughing as he disappeared back to his seat.

"So are you feeling okay?" Sam asked in concern as I continued to glare after Embry. Still frowning I looked back at my "twin" and blinked in confusion before I realized what he was talking about.

"I'm fine, Sam. Stopping being such a worrywart, did Quil come too? I told him to come," I had to force myself to act normally and not show my unease. Sam grimaced slightly before nodding.

"He's sitting in the back with Jared and Kim," he answered watching me. I forced a smile.

"Great," I said cheerfully. "He'll get to see how much I owe him for helping me rehearse."

Just then there was a call for places and my fellow "demonic voice" hissed at me to get to my place. I froze as nerves got the better of me and I felt momentarily like I was about to hurl. Sam chuckled as he touched my cheek and leaned down to kiss the side of my head.

"Just breathe and remember to be creepy," he whispered with a grin before nudging me towards my spot and hurrying back to his spot in the audience. I moved nervously to my spot forcing my stomach to stop wanting to heave my dinner up and took several deep breaths.

"Come on, Isa. Pull it together," I mumbled to myself closing my eyes. "There's no one out there but… but… a ton of people." I shook my head. "Forget 'em! Just you and Embry rehearsing nothing new," I coached myself as my heartbeat slowed.

The house lights dimmed and I took my place behind a section of curtain that hid me from view. The curtain raised and leads took the floor and as I listened I felt my nerves fall away…

X X X

I didn't mess up, or change into wolf that night… But I did get some wolf whistles when I appeared with the other "demon voices" to dance and skip around the lead to give voice to all the depraved little thoughts in his head.

Once I got off the stage, while still in my "demonic" make-up, I snuck up on Paul and grabbed him; scaring him enough to let out a girly squeak. That made it so I couldn't breathe because I was laughing so hard. I had to lean on Embry to stay up right, he was laughing just as hard, after I pointed to Paul when he asked, "What made that funny noise?"

"I thought you stepped on a mouse, or a rat or something," Embry managed to get out as he struggled to catch his breathe.

"Nope," I giggled as I pointed at Paul, who gave me his most threatening death glare. "I just grabbed his sides and that's the noise that came out of him… God, I wish I had videotaped that!" I was pouting now, and then cheered as I realized something. "Though now I can officially call him, '_Squeaky_'.

Paul growled at me before stalking away muttering under his breath.

Once he was out the door Embry snorted loudly, and that set us both off until my sides started hurting. Finally Sam had to Alpha order us to calm down so that we could both breathe again. My face and sides hurt from laughing so hard, and I was panting for breath, but it was the best night.

I had gotten my revenge on Paul, not by beating him up like I thought I was going to. But by scaring him bad enough to give me ammo to tease him for the rest of his life! He was never going to live it down if I had anything to say about it.

Best night EVER!

X X X

I was walking down the streets of Forks heading to the bakery to get some goodies for the Bonfire slash council meeting that would be happening tonight. Emily was doing most of the cooking, but I wanted to get something fancy like the gourmet chocolates I kept on seeing in Leah's mind. Sort of as a: "Welcome to the Pack" peace offering. I would have to make sure to get all I could, and I was planning on spending over a hundred dollars to make sure I got enough.

But then again, I mused. Leah could possibly take my offering as I've been looking through her thoughts, and cuss me out for it. I wouldn't put it past her. She has been on two settings since she got the Fever; angry and pissed. There was no middle ground, well except possibly the overwhelming guilt over causing her father's heart attack. But that emotion was quickly followed by anger again as she remembered why she had to phase; why she was a freak of nature.

Though my phasing first made her feel a little less like a freak, and more of a member of the freak club since I started it, and she was just joining me. I sighed as I entered the bakery and was immediately greeted by a tinkling bell mixed with the smell of fresh bread and sweets.

I inhaled appreciatively as the door swung closed behind me, tinkling again, while I wondered over to the counter to see all the delicious pastries and cakes with a whole section of gourmet chocolates. I gravitated to that section and tried to figure what kinds to get.

"I would have thought you would be too busy trying to win over your hot imprint. Not in my store eyeing my chocolate covered almonds," a familiar voice said above me.

I looked up startled wondering who I would know that could possibly be working in a Bakery. My jaw dropped when I saw who it was.

"Cerra?" I breathed stunned, my eyes wide in shock as I straightened. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Seeing if the birthday girl got what she wished for yet," Cerra remarked with a smirk as she looked up at me. "Wow you grew taller here!" she exclaimed grinning.

I narrowed my eyes at her in irritation. "You knew this would happen?" I demanded angrily as I leaned into the glass counter between us.

"I kinda guessed it would since it happened to my Aunt and her husband, so yeah I figured something like this would happen."

I stared at her stupefied as I tried to understand the meaning behind her words. "What are you?" I asked completely confused.

"I'm a Fey Witch.

"And that is?" I asked becoming irritated again.

"A witch that uses white magic to help those who need it. Kind of like a fairy god mother mixed with a guardian angel."

"Excuse me?" I asked floored again as I stared back at her.

"Well I've been watching you for a while now and you've been in kinda a rut since you graduated. With no boyfriend, hardly any friends… So I thought I'd try and help."

"Why thank you for pointing out how crappy my life was before I came here. You're such a confidence booster there," I snapped sarcastically as my cheeks turned a bright red.

"I was just trying to help by granting you a wish. How was I to know you'd wish yourself into a book," Cerra defended herself. I glared at her.

"I could have made it on my own, you know like a normal person. Instead I'm a shape shifting werewolf who imprinted on a guy who's also a shape shifter and is destined to imprint on a mutant hybrid, spawned from a human, who attracts danger to her like a magnet, and a masochistic mind reading vampire!" I vented almost shouting.

Cerra stared at me for a moment before asking calmly. "Are you done?"

"No!" I shaped with a huff as I crossed my arms and glared at the floor. "How do I get out?" I asked.

"Through the door like everyone else," Cerra replied pointing to the shop's door.

"That's not what I meant," I growled through my clenched teeth. "How do I get out of this book and back to the real world?"

"How do you know this world isn't just as real as the one you left?"

"Well for one in the real world there are no such things as shape shifters-"

"That you know of," Cerra cut in making me glare at her.

"And there isn't any vampires either-"

"That you know of," she cut in again.

"Are you telling me vampires and werewolves exist in real life?" I asked dryly as I arched my brow at her in irritation.

"Hello, I'm a Fey Witch and I made it so you could take this wacky trip into this book! Of course it exists!" she waved a hand around. "Otherwise you would have woken up in your apartment, in your boring uneventful life instead of here where A; you have awesome powers and B; you met your dream guy in the flesh! Am I missing something?"

"Yeah, the fact that he's in love with someone else and destined to imprint on his best friend's mutant hybrid!" I growled back. "He's not meant to be mine. I'm not gonna ruin someone else's life just so I can have happiness!"

"Ever thought destiny can change?" Cerra pointed out as she began to put some chocolates into a box with wax paper.

"I don't want the story to change. I was fine with the way it turned out before," I snapped as I watched her fill the box then another with a mix of the candies.

"You've changed the story just by being here, Isa. You're in the book now," she stated as she tied the box closed with string before starting a third. "Even if I sent you back you would be in the books back home." She pulled out a book that had the title, "Newmoon." "See here you are:

'_The black wolf that had stepped between me, and the snarling wolf, bared its teeth back, protecting me. My brain had frozen. This couldn't be happening. Suddenly I heard Jacob shouting my name. Terror unfroze me and I shouted, "NO! Jake, Run!" But he didn't, listen, he just kept on running toward me and as he leapt over me toward the other wolf. Where he exploded in mid-air, into the huge massive dog just like the snarling grey wolf in front of me. The sound of their bodies slamming together and the snarling snapping teeth with thunderous as their growls shook the very air, making my muscles freeze into place as I stared. Suddenly I felt teeth grab the fabric of my sweater, yanking me away as Jacob and the other wolf came too close...' _

And here you are again:

'_I didn't know what to think about this girl driving my truck. I recognized her from the movie theatre but I didn't know how to go about talking to her, this "Isa." I know Embry told me not to be scared of her, but she just looked so…intimidating. She had this self-assured thing going on making it impossible to not keep on glancing at her, which only seemed to amuse her somehow. Suddenly I got enough courage to speak. _

"_So you're just like Jacob?"_

_She didn't reply right away as she turned down another road, but she smiled at me before speaking, "Yeah, I am, and to answer the inevitable question I see coming. I eat human food not humans. Before this I was just a regular human like you until the fever set in. But now I can do other, super human, things now."-'_

"Enough," I blurted cutting her off before she could repeat anymore of my words back to me. "Just because I'm in the book doesn't mean I'm meant for Jacob. I imprinted on him not him on me. He still can imprint on Renesmee and is going to whether I'm here or not," I said determinedly. "So this brings me back to how do I get back to where I belong?"

"Well, that's the tricky part," Cerra said with a wince as she tied the third filled box closed and set it on top of the other two.

"What do you mean, 'tricky'?" I demanded as I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Well a reversal spell, for any spell, is complicated," she said with a grimace.

"You do know how to send me back though, right?" I asked suddenly having this feeling that life wouldn't be that nice to me.

"Of course," she blurted smiling brightly, but I could tell she wasn't quite telling the truth. I arched a brow at her as I shifted my stance a little, and gave her a disbelieving look.

"What aren't you telling me?" I demanded placing my hands on my hips.

"It's no biggie really," she tried to brush me off.

"Cerra," I growled my patience wearing thin. She winced slightly and took a deep breath before releasing it.

"Er… well, it's just… I'm not a fully trained Fey Witch. I'm more of an Apprentice," she explained looking a little embarrassed and she closed her eyes, flinching away, preparing for the worst.

"Oh, great I have a student Fairy Godmother watching out for me!" I exclaimed sarcastically as I clenched my jaw and cover my face with one hand as I tried to calm down. "Can you get me back or not?"

"I'll need some time to research and cook the spell up, but…"

"But what?"

"It'll take time, Isa. It took me five years to come up with a proper working combination of ingredients for those sparklers."

"Five years? You're saying I could be stuck here for five years?"

"Or more…I told you reversal spells are complicated."

"Is there an alternative in there?"

"Well… a wish got you here, a wish to leave might get you back."

"That simple huh?"

"Not really… you would have to recreate the same circumstances you had when you made the wish…"

"How?"

"Well, it would have to be on the same date and time… Also you would have to make sure do everything the same and make a wish to go back home. But there are no guarantees with that. It could easily send you somewhere else like another book."

"So basically I'm stuck here?"

"I didn't say that," Cerra stated waving a hand at me. "I just said I would have to do research and concoct something and that might take a while, that's all."

"So basically I'm stuck here for a while, most likely years…" I closed my eyes briefly as I ran my hands through my hair and let out a deep sigh.

Would I still want to leave in years' time? I was having a hard time picturing my old life as it was, and my family… what did they think? Did they think I was dead in a ditch somewhere? Or worse… kidnapped? God this was just too messed up for words…

"What about my family? Are they looking for me?" I asked feeling nervous about the answer.

"Not yet, but that's understandable considering you've only been gone from there for about three hours maybe a little less," Cerra replied as she frowned tapping her chin with her forefinger as she thought.

"Three hours? How is that possible? I've been here for almost six months!" I growled with a frown.

"Time flows differently here then back where you came from. About fifty days to an hour back home," she explained giving me a look that said, "are you kidding me?"

"So, if I somehow manage to get back home, only a few hours have gone by?" I asked feeling a little shocked.

"Not as good as Narnia but close enough," she replied with a smirk. I narrowed my eyes at her, trying not to give in to the urge to throw something at my "fairy godmother/ guardian angel".

"I'm so glad this amuses you," I replied sarcastically.

"You've gotta laugh sometimes, Isa, or life get pretty damn boring, pretty damn quick, trust me on that."

"Why should I trust you? How do I know you aren't just screwing with me? Making me think I stand a chance, only to have it slip away?"

"You really don't trust do you, Isa?" Cerra asked rhetorically as she shook her head slightly. "I blame it on your dumbass friend you had before this that couldn't give a shit about you."

"I trust people to break their promises, Cerra then I'm never disappointed," I snapped back in annoyance.

Cerra looked at me sadly. "I'll work on the counter spell," she said with a sigh then added. "But in the meantime, how about you enjoy the rest of your time here with your hunky shape shifter imprint."

She walked over to the till and began to ring the chocolates through. I stared after her in bewilderment. What part of him not being mine did she not get?

"That will be fifty-six dollar and seventy-eight cents," she stated as she looked up from the till and smiled brightly at me. I eyed her wearily as I handed her the money and waited for her to give me my change.

I took the boxes from where they sat on the counter and headed for the door, but hesitated when I reached them. I turned back opening my mouth to speak, only to find no one behind the counter. Frowning, I walked back over to the counter looking into the back, but the room was dark and completely empty. My flesh tingled as I looked around before I quickly exited the Bakery. But when I closed the door behind me the lights went out, and bolt slid home as soon as I released the doorknob.

_Creepy…_ I thought as I backed away from the door still staring at it as the glowing signs in the windows went dim. I tightened my grip on the boxes of gourmet chocolates, the only thing that at this moment seemed to remain real from my talk with Cerra.

"Doubly creepy," I muttered before taking off back towards my house so I could shower and get ready for the bonfire.

It had been about a week and half since I had actually spoken to Jacob and that familiar ache in my chest was back. Making me flinch at the feel, and want to curl up in a ball to hide from the pain but instead I tried to act normally, well as normal as a girl who can phase into a wolf can be anyway.

With some help from my mom I managed to get my hair into two French braids. One on either side of my head and covered by a pale blue bandanna to keep it from being blown about by the ever existent wind at the beach. I threw on a pair of faded jean shorts with a white t-shirt and a brown leather vest. I took one last look in the mirror before heading down stairs for my sandals and my chocolates.

Sam and Jared would be cooking steaks and baked potatoes down on the beach while Emily had made huge bowls of salads for the boys to hoover down. Seth spotted me first when I reached the beach and jogged over grinning.

"Oou what ya got there?" Seth asked eagerly as he circled around me like a dog happy to see his owner get home from a long day at work.

"What does your nose tell you?" I asked with an amused lift of my eyebrow. He paused in his circling long enough for me to see his nostrils.

"Chocolate?" he asked happily.

"Yes," I confirmed. "But chocolate what?"

He frowned slightly as he thought. "Cake?"

I shook my head, "Nope."

"Brownies?"

"That's two strikes," I said smiling as I arched an inquiring brow at him. His frown deepened this time as he thought then his eyes suddenly lit up.

"Is it those chocolates Leah's been craving?" he inquired eagerly. I nodded.

"But you can't have any until after Billy tells the legends," I told him as I walked over to the coolers and set the boxes on the sand in the shade and covered them with a couple blankets to keep them out of the sun.

"Wanna play some one-on-one until the foods done?" he asked cheerfully before scooping up a soccer ball and tossing it in the air. I snatched the ball away and proceeded to keep it away from him until he managed to steal it back and score between the jackets that we were using as goalie post.

Seth was the better player, then I was, and stole the ball back any chance he could and more often than not kept it. That is until Embry and Paul joined in and I spent most of the game aiming for Paul, who had joined Seth's team and Embry unwaveringly joined mine. Even thought I was losing by three points.

"You know Paul's gonna start noticing you're always aiming for his crotch and head all the time," Embry remarked with a little grin as I took a pot-shot at Paul, just missing nailing him in the forehead because he had ducked to the side. I smirked and gave Embry a little shrug as though to say he shouldn't get in the way then. But Embry knew better and burst out laughing as he darted forward to steal the ball from Seth. The two boys collided and Seth tried to trip Embry up as he stole the ball away.

Embry stumbled, but didn't fall as he dodged Paul scoring by booting the ball hard enough to rebound off a log and go sailing into the parking lot. I darted off after it with Seth on my heels.

I vaguely heard a car pull up as my eyes followed the air born ball. As it fell back to earth it hit the hood of the newly arrived car, I winced when we all heard a loud thump and it rebounded off the hood to fall on the sand covered ground. I skidded to a stop so as not run into the car's fender then wiggled between Paul's jeep and Sam's truck to retrieve the ball before it could roll under Paul's jeep.

My hands had just closed around the black and white ball when I heard Seth shout, "Hey Jake just in time, the food almost ready!"

I flinched nearly dropping the ball again but I tightened my grip and straightened, turning around to wiggle my way back towards Jacob, who's eyes met mine for a brief moment before dropping his gaze then looking over at other side of the car to see Bella climb out.

My heart gave a painful thump as I turned my gaze back toward the beach where Embry stood and walked a quickly as possible towards him and his concerned light brown eyes. I didn't see the look of hurt pass over Jacob's face as I walked past without even saying a word, along with Seth and Bella's confused frowns.

I stayed close to Embry most of the night and when Quil turned up I could barely summon the urge to be nervous around him so it was the first time in weeks I didn't make myself sick from nerves. I had to force myself to finish what little I had on my plate so as to focus on something else besides the aching pain in my chest that came from having me Imprint so near but so far out of my reach.

I had been staring at my almost empty plate when Bella surprised me by sitting down beside me on the log and smiled shyly before speaking.

"Hi Isa," she greeted softly making my head jerk up to stare at her in surprise.

"Er… Hey Bella," I said awkwardly not really sure as what to say, but not wanting to be completely rude.

"Congrats on your play," she said brightly though a little nervously. I blinked in surprise. "Seth told me. He said you have another show in Forks this time on Tuesday."

"I nodded slowly wondering when Seth told her. "Yeah, my teacher wanted to do more than the three shows in La Push."

"I'll have to get tickets and see you. I bet you're awesome in it."

"Doubtful, but yeah sure that would be great," I said turning my gaze back to the half-eaten steak on my paper plate. "You can even bring Edward if he wants, I won't mind," I added distractedly not really thinking the words through before speaking them. Then froze when what I had said sunk in. Embry shot me a look as I quickly glanced around to see if anyone heard my offer to Bella. Luckily everyone else was either busy getting food or joking with each other to have heard beside Embry.

"Really?" she asked in a softer voice, her brown eyes wide in stunned amazement.

"Sure," I nodded. "It's not like he's gonna pick a fight at the theatre, is he?" I asked nonchalant with a shrug.

"No, of course not," Bella shook her head. "He's nothing like that."

"Good," I said with a stiff nod still stunned at the words coming out of my mouth. I pushed the food around my plate still marvelling over my own masochistic tendencies. It seems me and Edward might have a bit more in common than I thought.

I had just pulled myself out of my musing to notice that Bella's gaze was subtly darting from Jacob to me every five minutes. She had this perplexed look on her face like she was struggling to figure something out. My stomach dropped to my feet as I realized someone had told her about Jacob and me.

"Yes, I imprinted on him," I told her with a hollow voice deciding to bite the bullet and confirm what she already knew. She glanced back at me startled, but her cheeks suddenly turned scarlet and she dropped her eyes to the sand.

"Before he got 'The Fever'," I added deciding she might as well know that too. "Who?"

"Leah." Bella eyes flitted up to me before looking down again in embarrassment. "She called me a, 'imprint stealer'."

"Knowing Leah she probably worded it a little differently," I stated with a humourless laugh. "Has Jacob told you about Imprinting?"

"He said it was like love at first sight." She didn't look up from the sand looking uncomfortable. I patted her on the shoulder in a consoling way.

"Not quite but it's close… It's our instincts way of telling us that they are our perfect match, and the Imprinting just makes us realize it- "

"And makes it all the more binding," Embry muttered darkly cutting in. I glanced sharply at him.

"It can be beautiful if accepted by both parties," I remarked softly as I looked down at my plate to push my food around a bit more. It was stone cold but I didn't care at the moment.

"Or crippling if it's not," Embry grumbled unable to not give his say on the matter. I growled at him in warning.

"He had a choice, Em and I'm letting him make it!" I said through clenched teeth. Embry stiffened; lowering his head while Bella's was looking at me with startled brown eyes.

I jolted to my feet letting my plate fall to the sand and stormed off down the beach clenching my teeth so hard they ached from holding in the overwhelming urge to scream. What part of letting him make his own choice do they not understand? I thought angrily as I walked as fast as I could away from the concerned looks and pitying stares.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I almost didn't hear someone running to try and catch up with me. I whipped around ready to tell Embry that I needed to be alone for a while before I could come back. Only when I turned I came face to face- well more like nose to collar bone with someone I least expected to come after me after he had been ignoring me for days.

"Jacob!" I said startled, my eyes wide like a deer in the head light of a car. He was watching me closely, his eyes flitting over me then rested on my face as he stood there in his cut off shorts and beer T-shirt. I nervously waited for him to speak but he kept on staring at me, which was starting to really annoy me.

"Why?" he said finally. I blinked at him confused.

"You might want to be a little more specific," I said warily taking a half step back so that he wasn't so close.

"Why are you being so reasonable about this?" he demanded, "You imprinted on me, and yet you act like supportive best friend."

"I can't make you do something you don't want to do," I replied quietly looking down. "Everyone is entitled to make a choice. Isn't that what you're trying to get Bella to see?"

"And you're just going to let me? What if I marry Bella? You're just going to sit back and watch?"

"If it comes to that, yes," I said quietly. "I will put on a pretty dress and smile while you walk down the aisle with Bella… It will hurt to know I wasn't enough to make you happy but I'll deal with it. I'm a big girl, Jake. I survive."

"You're in pain now how can you just stand there and not do anything?" he asked harshly making me look up with a frown. I could see the pain in his eyes, the grief.

"It's not easy, Jake. It hurts. Being this close and seeing you hurt like this—it doesn't make me feeling good. How could it? I love you I don't like seeing you like this," I whispered taking hesitant step forward reaching up and cupping his cheeks making him look down at me. The pain in his eyes wasn't just because of me. He was struggling to understand Bella's choice and he wanted to know how I could just stand by even though it killed to do nothing.

"Everyone is entitled to a choice, whether you think it's a bad one, or a good one. You can't take it away or she'll just resent you, Jake. It's her choice just like it's your choice to except the imprinting."

His brown eyes looked so sad and grief filled that I raised myself up onto my tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the lips, trying to give what comfort I could. But what had started out as feather light soon became heated as he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me flush against him moulding my lower body against his. I groaned as his tongue and lips explored mine. I threaded my hand up into his hair while the other wrapped around his neck as I kissed back with wild abandonment.

But then common sense reared its ugly head in the form my brain shouting, _"The Pack and Bella are not even hundred yards away and you're making out with Jacob!"_

I slid my hands down to his chest gently pushing him away until I could break the kiss even though I didn't want to. I tried to step out his grasp but he wouldn't let me as I pulled my lips away from his panting.

"Do you want me to fight for you, Jacob?" I asked breathlessly as I stared up at him both hoping and dreading his answer. His eyes were so dark that they looked like bottomless pools of melted chocolate. What was at the bottom? More delicious sweetness? Or cold hard stainless steel? Either could put me in coma for years, but one would be sweet until the last drop while the other was a stark reality of loneliness.

Ouu what fun choices….

"I don't know," he said hoarsely looking torn as he gazed down at me. I smiled but it had a bitter twist to it.

"Then you let me know when you do," I said calmly as I pulled his arms from around me and he didn't stop me as I walked back to the campfire just in time for Billy to declare it was time for the legends to be told. I wiggled my way between Sam, who was cuddling Emily, and Embry to sit at their feet on the sand. Both boys gave me a concerned look as I leaned into Sam's leg and felt him give my head an affectionate caress before he wrapped his arm back around Emily. I stayed near my brother and Embry for the rest of the night. I knew I was hiding from Jacob but at that moment I didn't care.

A/N: Wanted to thank those who added me to their alerts and thanks to twin268, ally0212, bonniebeast and Wild Lily 13 for reviewing letting me know that my story isn't complete rubbish.

I really do like hearing from you even if it might be to say you liked some thing or you didn't. Or if you thought something, or someone, was funny. Anyway Thanks for reading this chapter! ^^

Brandy_L


	12. Chapter11: G is for Graduation

**A/N: **I know I'm probably ducking rotten tomatoes right know for how long I've been making you wait for the next chapter and I am truly sorry. But lately I've sort of hit a "muh" phase lately with my writing even though I've had more then enough time to put it in the computer. -Sighs- God know work is boring as hell but I've haven't really had much inspiration lately cuz my day life has been so boring.

Anyway in order to sort of make it up to my readers my lovely Beta Princess Kitten (Goddess bless her) worked double time to get me this chapter back after sending it to her about five days ago (I think) and way it's thanks to her that I was able to post this today and without further ado I shall let you read in peace.

Oh and if you have any questions feel free to leave review or a PM and I shall either answer them in PM or in the next chapter. So lets go on to the chapter..

**OHHH and there is a bit of a warning for a section of this chapter that will rate on the higher end of the rated-T scale!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BUT ISA AND CERRA. THE SETTING AND CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**Chapter11: **"G" is for Graduation

Listening to Billy tell the legends was almost like you could almost smell and feel what it was like from the way he described it. He just pulled a person in so much that you were hanging off every word that came out of his mouth. Embry had to nudge me when Billy had finished the legends because I was lost in the world he had described and couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Taha Aki after his imprint had sacrificed herself for him. Had he died a slow agonizing death because he lost her? Or had he pulled himself together and put the safety of the tribe before himself?

"If you keep scowling like that you're gonna get Crow's feet," Embry murmured teasingly as he pointed at corners of my eyes.

"Yeah, cuz I really have to be worrying about that at my age, Em," I retorted sarcastically as I glared at him. "Ya know after that remark I now can see why you've never had a girlfriend."

Embry glared back his cheeks turning a nice beet red from embarrassment. "I just haven't met the right girl yet," he muttered not meeting my eyes.

"And you never will if you keep blurting out those loaded little remarks of yours, cuz she will just smack you upside the head and walk away," I said back as I got to my feet, dusting the sand from my clothes and rubbed my backside to restore some feeling back into it, as I stretched.

I started helping Sam and Emily pack up what little of the food that remained before grabbing the chocolates I had hid earlier. I spotted Leah sitting between her mother Sue and Seth. I hesitated briefly hoping I wasn't going to start a fight by giving her them. I took a deep breath and walked up holding the one of the boxes in my hands the other two had been pilfered (most likely Seth or Paul), but the third was mostly intact.

"I just wanted to say welcome to Pack and I know this is that last thing to want to deal with but I hope this makes the journey a little less painful," I stated when I stopped a couple feet away for her and her family.

Leah's eyes narrowed as her gaze went from my face to the box in my hands. I offered the box but she didn't take it right away, she let me sweat for a bit before taking the box.

"A little birdie told me the honey covered almond ones were your favorite," I said with a small smile. But the moment I said that Leah's face darkened and she shoved the box of chocolates into her mother's lap before standing and stalking off towards the woods.

I blinked in surprise at her sudden change of mood. I looked over at Sue, who let loose a deep sad sigh.

"You don't realize how much you looked and sounded like Sam at that moment," she replied sadly. My jaw dropped as I looked over at Sam, who was frowning slightly.

"I didn't mean to make things worse," I stated, looking back at Sue, instantly feeling completely awkward because I had just wanted to give her some kind of welcome by giving her something she liked.

"It wasn't anything you did, Isa," Sue assured me as I looked back to her and Seth. "It's just something she has to deal with on her own."

I nodded slowly before turning away and going to help Emily load up the last of the coolers before I started walking home. I could have caught a ride with Sam, but I wanted to walk, it helped me think. I shoved my hands in my pockets and just started walking.

I took a deep breath as I climbed the incline that signaled I was half way home. I vague marveled at my ability to see so well in the dark when back home I had okay night vision but not as good as what I had now.

Home….but which place was home?

"_It'll take time, Isa. It took me five years to come up with a proper working combination of ingredients for those sparklers." _Cerra's voice echoed suddenly in my head.

"Five years…" I murmured as I crested the hill, and then began to navigate my way down it around boulders and fallen trees. '_Could I really picture myself spending five more years here chasing vampires? Waiting for my heart not to feel like it had been ripped out when Jacob imprints on Nessie? I guess I would have to_,' I reasoned. '_If that's how long it takes for Cerra to come up with a counter spell.'_

"Counter spell?" I said out loud to myself with a smirk. "My, how I've become very comfortable with the world of the Super Natural," I mused as I leapt a stream. I shook my head at my own stupidity. I was playing with things that by all rights would make it so I ended up in a strait jacket for the rest of my life, if I so much a mentioned it to anybody.

"That's probably where I am right now," I muttered. "Sitting in padded cell wrapped up in a snug little jacket waiting for my dose of med and mush. Waiting for my sister or mother to come and wipe the drool off my face," I stated sarcastically my face twisted in a look of pure disgust.

But I knew better, the pain I had felt when Laurent had broken my ribs hadn't been a dream. Or when I had imprinted on Jacob, nothing in my world could describe the way that I felt, let alone induce that kind of effect. And don't even get me started on the Phasing.

So Cerra was real, and she was Fey Witch. And she was from my world, not from any of the others because she said she was my "guardian-angel" and that she had been watching out for me since I was a baby. But then again, where the hell was she when my parent divorced? I had needed help then and she didn't do a damn thing.

You could say I had some major doubts, to put it mildly. Or I was a complete loony... either way this was really starting to cause some serious amounts of stress. Along with all the sexual frustration it was a miracle I could function at all.

"You know, the first sign of craziness is talkin' to yourself," an amused male voice stated from in the distance. My head jerked up in surprise as I instinctively took a deep breath through my nose only to nearly gag when the over whelming smell of sweetness mixed with bleach stung my nose.

"Holy fuck," I choked as I switched to breathing through my mouth to lessen the overwhelming scent. I blinked rapidly to stop my eyes from watering as I looked around. To see two teenagers standing on the opposite side of the riverbank I had come to. It was the border to the Cullen's land and I had come this way in the hopes of coming to some conclusion by the time I had gotten home.

"Sorry Ma'am, didn't mean to startle you," the thinner of the two said with a southern twang to his voice while the other was a burly teen with a big grin on his face.

"How about next time you wear a bell and that'll call us about even," I muttered back as I tried not to let my disgust at their scent show on my face.

"You're a dog too, aren't you?" the burly one asked with a smirk as I raised a brow in silent question.

"Excuse me?" I asked with an insulted laugh as I stared back at them. "Did you see me calling you a 'Leech', _Sparkleboy_," I retorted a little annoyed as I crossed my arms over my chest. "And I believe the term you're looking for is: 'Werewolf' or 'shifter'."

The one I now knew as Jasper covered his mouth with one hand to hide his laughter as Emmett scowled at me then at his friend.

"You brought that on yourself," Jasper told him as he looked over at me in reappraisal. "You're at the border, Miss. A place you shouldn't cross unless you're lookin' for trouble." He cautioned.

"Wasn't planning on it in either skin, if you get my drift?" I replied with a roll of the eyes before looking at them both curiously. I had yet to meet any of the Cullens up close yet. Sam was careful to keep me in the patrol around La Push even while the others guarded Bella. "I was going for a walk," I shrugged. "To help me figure things out… I didn't mean to interrupt your hunt, if that's what you were on."

"I thought your pack was all guys," Emmett remarked with a frown, as his amber eyes looked me up and down. I arched brow in amusement.

"With my stellar pedigree? No, I got the cool wolf gene too, much to my brother's continued irritation." I sighed. "So did I interrupt something, or did you just feel chatty tonight?" I asked curiously.

"Chatty," Jasper replied before Emmett could even open his mouth. I snorted softly before smirking in amusement as I looked away.

"Fine," I drawled smiling, I knew I interrupted something, but Jasper wasn't inclined to tell me. "I'll just be going so that your Pixie doesn't start calling you all in a panic because she can't see you." Jasper stiffened in surprise. "I need to be going any way, my pack will be wonderin' where I went to."

I turned and started to walk away but stopped and turned back. "Oh, and tell Edward yes he can come to the play if Bella asks him. And the rest of you can too, if you so choose to. Just get her to call me so that I can make the needed arrangements." With that I turned and left two surprised Vampires behind me.

I'm not sure what came over me to talk to Jasper and Emmett like that but I did it, and I couldn't undo it; especially my slip up about Alice's gift and its limits that were supposed to be a family secret. That one was going to bite me in the butt somehow, sometime down the line, but for now I couldn't worry about that. School was finally coming to an end and I was putting most of my focus into school and my play. Sam had even put me on reserve from pack duties so I only had to focus on those few things.

I was at my last show peeking out into the audience like I did every show when I spotted Bella finding a seat in the crowd. I was shocked to see, not only, Edward, but also Jasper, and Emmett, along with a blonde and a brunette that could only be Rosalie and Alice. Plus, the good doctor Cullen and his wife, Esme. All devastatingly perfect with pale flawless skin, perfect hair, unnatural beauty and all "vegetarian" vampires at my play….

Fabulous.

Just then Bella spotted me and waved cheerfully at me. I waved back with a forced smile and I felt most of the Cullen's eyes on me making me want to shrink away from their unnatural amber eyes. Suddenly there was a call for places and I had to get to my place with the rest for the "voices".

I was laughing at a joke one of the lighting guys made as I pulled my hair back into a bun only to turn and almost slam right into Bella, who was standing off to the side of the stage.

"OH!" I exclaimed, quickly grabbing her shoulders to stop her from falling backwards and steadied her. "I'm sorry, Bella," I apologized as I looked her over to make sure I hadn't hurt her. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No," she shook her head. "Of course not," she said smiling cheerfully at me. "You were so good, by the way. "

I chuckled at her words, I shook my head, "Nay, I've just memorized my lines and when to say them in a scary voice that's all."

"No, you were really great, better than I could have done, but that doesn't take much," she joked with a smile.

It was just at that moment that the sickly scent that was a mix of sugary sweetness and bleach reached me. I wrinkle my nose then started to sneeze, tears filled my eyes making my vision blur. I pawed at them trying to clear the excess tear away without smearing the black make-up across my face.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked in concern. I pretended to yawn intending to blame the sudden tears on being tired but was foiled by a soft and unassuming voice.

"I'm sorry, but I think we're the reason for her discomfort," a soft voice said with a hint of amusement in it. I blinked several times and wiped at my eyes before I could see them properly. The whole Cullen clan was standing off to the side with Esme holding a bouquet of yellow and white roses. I tried not to let my disgust of their smell show as I began to breathe through my mouth to lessen the effect on my nose.

"No, it's fine," I said with a small smile. "I'm sure you're affected similarly by me," I said with a shrug, trying to act nonchalant. I saw Rosalie curl her lip in disgust, which, made me bite my lips as I tried not to chuckle at her expression.

'_You're not smelling too pretty yourself, Blondie,'_ I thought in amusement. Edward smirked slightly before he looked away as though to hide his laughter, which made me wonder if he had really heard my thoughts or not.

"Thanks for coming. The drama club really needed the funds for next year," I added changing the topic, waving a hand towards the other students.

"We were glad to come. It was one of the best renditions I've seen in a long time," Carlisle stated with a warm smile as he politely held out his hand to shake mine. "I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme."

I nodded smiling politely as I took his hand and hid a gasp at the moment his skin meet mine, which felt like shaking hands with an ice cube. I released his hand as quickly as propriety aloud before pulling both hands behind my back and rubbed away the lingering cold.

"It's nice to meet you," I replied with a hesitant smile. "My name is Isolda Uley, but you can call me, 'Isa' if you like."

Esme smiled. "We got these for you," she said warmly as she handed the bouquet of roses. I took them carefully so as not to drop them because it was at least two-dozen of them.

"Er… thank you," I said in surprise as I held them in my arms.

"Bella mentioned you were Sam's sister," Carlisle said with a smile.

"His twin actually," I added almost automatically.

There was a pause as they absorbed this and I quickly glanced at the clock feeling nervous. I needed to get home to shower before any one of my pack brothers met me on my way home and smelt Vampire stench on me. That would lead to questions I had no intention of answering. Just as I was about to open my mouth to speak Edward spoke.

"I think we should get going and get Bella home before her father begins to wonder where she is," he said softly drawing the attention of his family from me to him. I felt an instant wave of relief that he saved me from speaking.

"Yes," Carlisle agreed with a gentle smile. "It's late. I'm sure your brother will be wondering where you are."

"It was nice to finally put some faces to the names," I replied with a smile. "But I best be going I have a test is few days that I need to study for," I said then impulsively gave Bella a hug before nodding to the Cullens and heading into the back rooms to grab my things and head for my mom's car.

I had managed to get into the house and shower before Embry came looking for me. He appeared at my window like a ghost and proceeded to scare the crap out of me that I nearly dropped my towel.

"You ASSHOLE!" I exclaimed as I tightened my grip on my towel with one hand and smacked him across the head for scaring me. He ducked away to avoid my blow but I caught him anyway across the ear.

"It's not like I haven't seen it before," he marked with a grimace as he rubbed his head and slid off the edge of my window and into my room. His sneaker covered feet barely making a noise as I turned away from him to pull on some underwear and one of my drawstring dresses.

"Doesn't mean I want you to see 'it' now!" I snap as I turn back to him my hair still in a towel turban.

He paused smelling the air, which instantly make me tense. He frowned as he inhaled deeply. I pulled the towel form my head and threw it at him hitting him in the face in faked annoyance. I hoped I had distracted him enough to divert his sniffing around and smelling vampire stench in my room.

"Hey!" he exclaimed as he pulled the wet towel from his face glaring at me as he did.

"If I didn't know you better I would have thought you were trying to peek on me," I retorted as I kicked my clothes further under my bed hoping that would hide the smell a little.

"Luckily you know me better than that," he replied dryly as he ran his hand through his hair. I smirked at him.

"Oh really? This coming from the guy who got a boner the first time he saw me naked?" I said with an arched brow as I found a comb and began to untangle my hair.

Embry's face turned cherry red. "I'm a guy, Isa. Not a robot. Give me a break," he muttered darkly as he kept his gaze on the ground. "It's not like I was the only one."

I snorted softly at his words. "Oh yes I was totally paying attention to each of your crotches to see if my hot little naked bod flipped your switches," I retorted back sarcastically as I rolled my eyes. If it was possible Embry turned redder.

I slicked my hair back and flopped back onto my bed to curl up on the bed with a pillow. "So does Sam have you on patrol tonight?"

"No, I'm done for the night," he said quietly as he looked up his cheeks still red.

"You gonna sleep here?" I asked with a yawn as I curled up on my side.

It wasn't unusual for Embry to sleep over on the couch in the living room and sometimes, though rarely, in my bed with me. Most would think that would mean I was interested in them but Embry knew the power of imprinting. How it makes it so that no one but your imprint holds your affections and attention. At least I hoped he understood that I could never see him like that.

"Would you mind? My mom's gonna pitch a fit anyway, might as while tell her I was over here helping you study," He replied with a grimace, which made me smirk.

"No, not at all," I replied with a shrug as I snuggled further into my bed and pillows. "My mom won't care. She knows about me and Jacob."

"You told her about imprinting on him?" Embry asked surprised as he fell onto the end of my bed and lying on his side. I blushed and looking down avoiding his gaze.

"No," I murmured. "But Sam told her that Jacob was my "Emily"," I said quietly as I traced the pattern on my comforter. Embry's mouth curled into a silent, 'Oh' as his gaze fell onto the comforter too.

"Must be genetic then," he remarked with a sigh.

"What must be?" I asked with a frown as I looked up at him.

"To have terrible luck with love," he pointed out with a small smile.

I snorted softly as I smiled sardonically. "Genetics," I said in agreement as a feeling of sadness filled me.

Embry sighed the kicked off his shoes and crawled up the bed to lie beside me. I turned over and laid my head on his chest as I draped an arm across his waist. He smiled as he wrapped an arm around me and hugged me back.

"Aw Isa," he reached up to comb his fingers through my damp hair. "Everything will work out. Even if I have to beat it into Jake's thick skull."

I smiled slightly as I closed my eyes and drifted off.

When I woke up the next day he had his face buried in my hair and one arm draped over my waist while I was curled up on my side facing him. My blankets had been kicked to the end of the bed. I yawned as I looked over at my clock, which read 9:45 am. I rubbed my face as pulled away to sit up. It was then that I noticed the bulge in his running shorts.

I bit my lip trying not to chuckle as I slowly moved myself away from my best friend. I really didn't want to embarrass him this early in the morning. Or have him try to grab me when he was still not in complete control of himself. That thought wiped any amusement I felt at his condition and I grimaced as I slid off the bed. This whole smell like a dog in heat thing was really irritating.

Once I was out of bed and my clothes where straight I shook his leg. "EM, wake up!" I called as I shook him hard enough to move the whole bed. He groaned then lifted his hand to rub his face before sleepily opening his eyes.

"Mmm, what time is it?' he asked sleepily as I grabbed my brush from my dresser and began to untangling my bed hair.

"Almost ten," I told him as I brushed. "My Mom just left for work and Emily told me I need to be at her house today. Something about measurements."

"Measurements?" Embry repeated with a yawn then squinted up at me. "Does that mean what I think it does?"

"Yeah, if you think it means Emily and Kim are sewing me a grad dress then, yes," I replied with a chuckle as I pulled my hair back into a ponytail then picked through my clothes for a clean loose dress. I really needed to wash a load of clothes tonight.

"They're sewing you a dress? I didn't know either of them could sew," Embry stated with a confused frown as he sat up and ran a hand through his hair sleepily.

I shrugged as I threw my hands up over my head to stretch and felt my joints pop making me groan in relief before I headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I was in the middle of scrubbing when Embry sleepily made his way into the hallway and bounced off the wall before leaning against door jam. Laughing I spat out my mouth full of minty foam before speaking.

"Smooth," I chuckled as I took a mouthful of water, swished and spit out the rest of the toothpaste. Embry narrowed his eyes at me in irritation as he leaned his head against the door jam.

"Can I use the bathroom please before you make fun of me anymore?" he grumbled with a yawn. I smirked at him before exiting the bathroom to let him use it.

"I'll see you later at Emily's okay? I gotta go," I called over my shoulder as I headed down the hall and I heard Embry grunt as he closed the door. Smirking I skipped down the stairs to the kitchen and out the back door and dashed out into the forest to phase.

For the past few weeks Emily and Kim had been subjecting me to flipping through catalog after catalog for dress ideas. Only to be carted off to Emily's where I had every part of me measured. Both Emily and Kim were to be sewing my dress and I was banned from seeing it was finished on the night of the grad.

There was a room on the up stair level of Emily's house that I wasn't allowed to enter under penalty of death, which was enforced by a reluctant Sam, and a nervous looking Jared. When I had been informed of this I had promptly started laughing, which had made Sam and Jared look even more embarrassed at being roped into guard duty. I assured him that I wasn't really concerned about my grad (Been there done that and had a shitty time to remember it by) and that I wouldn't get them in trouble with their imprints.

So after this round of being blindfolded, dressed up, and told to hold still while I was prodded with pins, I escaped back to my house for some relaxing revisions for my finals. For the next two weeks all I had to worry about was my finals and my last few shows for Drama. Sam had been concerned that with all the Pack things that I wouldn't be able to graduate. I couldn't have cared less at this point but I humored him and my mom by studying at every opportune moment.

One of these moments I thought I should enjoy the one of the few days the sun graced us with her warm rays and decided to go out into the backyard. Now I was lying on my stomach clad in my green and white bikini on a blanket, knees bent as I prop myself on my elbows as I reread my notes and took a highlighter to them as I went. I yawned as I shifted so I was lying with my chin rested on my forearms as I read and closed my eyes briefly enjoying the warmth on my skin. I rolled over, stretching my arms above my head keeping my eyes closed so I didn't look up at the sun and blind myself. I sighed at the feel of the warm sun on my face and smiled.

I had been lying like that for a few minutes when I felt something brush my face. I turned my face away and rubbed at the spot to stop the tickle. Then a few seconds later I felt something blush my neck. I blindly swatted at the area hoping the fly or whatever would take the hint and bugger off. I had just settled back to almost drift off when the same tickle brush ran along my skin down the center of my chest and along the curve of one breast in one deliberate long tickling stroke.

"Paul, if I open my eyes and I find out it's you who's bugging me… I'll kick you so hard, you'll be tasting your own ball sack," I growled darkly, keeping my eyes closed as I swatted away the thing tickling my bared stomach.

"Maybe Paul's right… We should really clean out that dirty mouth you have," A deep voice said, which instantly made my heart speed up and my blood heat.

My eyes shot open to see Jacob, leaning over me with a blade of grass in his hand. How he had gotten that close without me hearing or smelling him is beyond me.

"You're welcome to try but I have to warn you I bite," I murmured, which caused him to grin that little cocky grin of his, the one that he only smiles when you've given him the perfect opening for him to poke fun, or make a dirty comment. My stomach flipped as I stared up at him bracing myself for whatever he might say.

"Always wondered about that," he chuckled as he leaned in closer until his shoulder and chest touched my breast while his face hovered above mine.

"About what?" I asked breathlessly as his lips hovered above mine.

"If you were as aggressive in bed as you are outside," he murmured as his lips met mine. I felt heat infuse me at his touch like he had struck a match and I was just a pile of kindling covered in kerosene. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer as my lips parted hoping he would deepen the kiss and I wasn't disappointed as his tongue slide against mine in slow sensual strokes. I just couldn't get enough as I slid my hand up into his thick hair just as I felt his hand on my stomach caressing my skin only to move north to cup my breast making me groan.

My thoughts scattered as I felt his hand slid under the fabric and brush one nipple making me shiver in response as I pulled away enough to nip at his lips earning me a groan from him this time as he kissed my jaw then my neck and down my collar bone.

Desire stabbed through me at I threaded my fingers though his hair and tightened my hold on him, gasping for breath as I felt his lips brush my sensitive flesh then encased the tingling peek with his hot mouth. Moaning I arched into his mouth not wanting him to stop as he licked and suck one breast then the other.

I was moaning loudly when he suddenly pushed himself up and over me to settle his hips between my thighs as he kissed his way down my stomach. Teasing my sensitive flesh as his lips skimmed my abs to linger around my navel, while his hands continued to torment my breasts. My breath hitched as I felt him tug the ties my bikini bottom open as he groaned my name.

_Oh god yes, yes…_ I thought as my heart beat speed up in anticipation.

"Isa…"

He ran a finger up the inside of my thigh making my flesh goose bump and travel in the direction my body silently begged he to go.

_Please…._

"ISA!"

Someone shouted suddenly, making me jerk awake in surprise only to have something get thrown over my head. My heart was still racing as I reached up to pull the fabric away as I wondered what the hell as going on as my body still throbbed with unfulfilled desire. I could still feel my nipple poking through the fabric and how wet my bikini bottoms where, and was briefly grateful for the fabric covering my upper body.

"Your mom said you were studying," Jacob's voice flittered through the fabric covering my head covering the wince and the beet red blush that graced my face. "But instead you're asleep! That's not very responsible!"

Prefect… I'm getting lectured by a guy five years my junior. Plus he woke me up from a sex dream, where he was the male lead…. Fabulous… Just where I wanted to be…

Suddenly I heard him fall to his knees then _straddle_ my hips. Still blinded I froze wondering what the hell he was planning to do. Meanwhile my body was thinking, "Okay sex time!" and my heart decided to speed up as a mix of apprehension and re-fueled desire filled my brain. When suddenly he grabbed my ribs and began to tickle me.

I let out a surprised shriek as I yanked away the towel still covering my head and began to squirm as I laughed.

I thrashed about trying to get away from his tickling fingers. He was laughing at my attempt to wiggle away but that was until I turned the table on _him_ and grabbed _his_ sides.

Then it was his turn to yelp and try to grab my hands, but I grabbed his shoulders and rolled so I was on top. Panting for breath I tickled him knowing I had a grin on my own face as I gave him a taste of his own medicine.

"Isa!' he shouted laughing until his cheeks were red as he panted for breath. I had tickled him for all I was worth before he got a hold of my wrists and rolled back onto the blanket. I struggled but he had my arms pinned to the ground and his hips between mine pinning my hips to ground so I couldn't move. I blinking in surprise as I felt his denim jeans rubbing again my inner thighs briefly wondering when he had done that.

I stared up at him as his chest brushed against mine as we bother panted for breath. His face was flushed just I was sure mine was our mouths hovered inches from each other as my eyes met his chocolate ones.

"That wasn't very nice," he murmured breathlessly.

"You started it," I replied equally breathless. We stared at each until our breathing had returned to normal.

" You make it so hard," he remarked with a slight frown. I blinked, and unconsciously looked down before I caught myself and promptly blushed a red as my skin tone with allow. Jacob did too when he realized what I thought he had meant and glanced away to avoid my gaze in embarrassment.

"You don't make it any easier, Jake," I stated still red cheeked.

"It could be so easy to love you, Isa," He murmured after a while and I could feel his tremble slightly.

"As easy as breathing," I agreed softly as our gaze met and he didn't look away as a pained look entered his eyes.

"But I need to see this through," He replied almost sadly. "I have to try otherwise I'll wonder for the rest of my life…"

"I understand," I said my voice a brittle as his words doused the last of my desire leaving me feeling like a cold burnt out pile of ashes as I lowered my gaze not wanting him to pity me or see my pain.

Suddenly someone wolf whistled and shouted, "The boy finally came to his senses!"

I felt my inner wolf growl angrily at the interruption from my least favorite person. Jacob pulled himself off of me so fast you would have thought I had burned him. He got to his feet and took an extra two steps away from me, which made me ache at the rejection. I snatched up the towel that had been tossed to the side and wrapped it around me as I sat up, to cover as much of me as I could. I needed what little shielding it could give me at the moment.

"Why don't you go find a cliff and jump off?" I growled as I fought with my pain and anger at his witnessing my latest rejection at Jacob's hands.

"Did that yesterday," Paul replied cheekily as he smirked at me before looking from Jacob to me then back and frowned in confusion as he noticed how uncomfortable we both looked.

"Next time find one with some jagged rocks below the surface!" I snapped in annoyance with his ruining every moment I might have with Jacob and always being there to see my pain.

"Isa, Calm down," Jacob said as he stepped forward to touch my arm and felt myself calm a little even though all I wanted to do was punch Paul's face in.

"I was just sent over to come get you. Emily and Kim need you. Something about final measurements," he said with a shrug.

I glared at them both before jerking my arm from Jacob's grasp and stalking away from both males before I screamed. I yanked off my bathing suit angrily then tied them around my ankle before phasing and taking off to Emily's.

'_Hey Isa. How goes it?'_

I ignored Jared's greeting and Seth shadowed me for a few miles before I snarled at him making him backpedal so fast he nearly fell over himself.

'_I would leave her alone before you become two bite wolf treat,'_ Jared warned as Seth hightailed it back to his patrol. I continued un-hassled to Emily's house.

When I phased back I tied my bikini back into place and entered the house. I would have entered without it but I didn't know who else was there. Better I get looks for being partly dressed then give people an eye full going in naked.

Kim and Emily both greeted me the moment I opened the door, and then I was shepherded up the stairs by the two over excited women. Once up the stairs Kim quickly blindfolded me and I was ushered into the room I was forbidden from entering at any other time but now. I arched a brow as I listened to them move about the room along with the rustle of material before I was told to raise my arms, which I did. Knowing that I was expected to wear a corset under the dress I still didn't really have a clue what it would look like other than like one of the dresses I pointed out in a magazines.

I tried not to flinch as the laces grew tighter and tighter until I could barely breath and it felt like my boobs were sticking out very prominently.

'Well at least I'll have fabulous boobs in this dress,' I mused to myself as I felt Emily finish by double knotting the bow to prevent the potential for a wardrobe malfunction.

"There, all cinched in," she said happily just as Kim told me to lift one leg then the other before sliding the material up to my hips and directing my arms into the proper places so that she could zip it closed in the back. The first layer was also snug but surprisingly comfortable and easy to move in. Yes, you heard right there was a second layer that went over the first almost like the first was an under shifted.

"You can still move around, right?" Emily asked as I felt her move to the left of me and pick something up. I arched a brow.

"I can still breathe if that's what your worried about," I said dryly as I tilted my head in the direction of Kim because I heard her chuckle.

"No, I meant, can you still move around? You know, like for dancing?" Emily said in mild annoyance. I smirked and shook my head slightly before trying a few dance moves only to find that I couldn't really bend much at the waist. I could still dance, just not as well as I knew I would have if I hadn't been sporting a corset.

The material was like a second skin, soft and heavy but not cumbersome, or itchy for which I was grateful for.

"Yeah," I smiled happily. "I can move fine."

"Okay," she said as she told me to hold one arm out, then the other and she slid the silken material up my arms and began to button a long row of buttons from my breast to my hips. I frowned as I listened to her adjust the fabric a little into place before tugging my sleeves down so the material rested against my upper arms and my hands where partly hid under a tapered sleeve.

"Now?"

I lifted my arms as thought to wrap them around someone's neck before lowering them to wrap my arms around myself. I felt only minimal pulling and the fabric didn't bunch or tear as I moved.

"Should be good," I stated as I blindly looked in Emily's direction. "Feels fine. Doesn't pull or bunch funny so I should be good."

"Great!" Kim said happily as she moved to undo the buttons for the first layer then I felt her move away and Emily unzip the back of my second layer and helped my step out of it.

"So how many more of these things do I have left to go through?" I asked as I felt Kim's deft finger undo the ties to my corset and brush against my spine as she loosened the ribbon enough that I could slip out of the pesky corset.

"This is the last one," Kim told me and I could hear her smiling as she spoke.

"No more pins?" I asked hopefully.

"Nope. The next time you wear this dress you won't be blind folded," Emily stated as I heard her moving about the room to hide my dress from view, while Kim helped me tie my bikini back into place before leading me out into the hallway and removed my blindfold.

"Good," I muttered heading for the stairs so that Emily could step into the hall too. Emily chuckled as I skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Wait, Isa. You know you never told us who you're taking as your escort," Kin called as she fallowed me down the stairs with Emily. I paused a feeling of awkwardness filled me at that question and I hesitated answering but then shook it aside. If anyone knew how awkward imprinting could making things it was Emily.

"Er… Jacob told me not to worry about it that the guys would handle that," I told her feeling embarrassed. Kim and Emily shared a look before Emily cleared her throat.

"Well we only asked because we wanted to make sure you and your escort match somewhat. Whoever it is. Plus that they had a tux for the party because both Forks and La Push grads are only a week apart," Emily pointed out softly not mentioning that maybe Jacob would take me. "And yours is next week."

I froze briefly as I reached for an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter and quickly pulled it to my chest as my brain was thrown into over drive as that jogged a piece of information that I have been trying not to think about.

The Newborns and the threat they pose.

They were out there killing innocent people at this very moment, all because of revenge; making an icy lump fall into the pit of my stomach, chilling me and making me feel ill.

"Isa?" Emily asked in concern as she paused in pulling ingredients from the fridge and turned to face me. She must of seen the look in my eyes as she set the eggs and milk on the counter.

"Nothing," I blurting as I wiped my face clear of the sudden sickness I was feeling and forced some semblance of a happy look on my face, hoping to assure her. "I'm not hungry. I'm just gonna head home and study some more. Ya know one can never study too much to graduate," I joked trying not to sound rushed as I quickly fled the kitchen and out into the forest.

Once into the woods I let the fear and sickness I felt show on my face as I walked. I shuddered as I really thought about what had happened since coming here and what was to come and what was happening at this moment in Seattle.

Vampires where real, and they could kill me. And I was a shape shifter and I could turn into a three hundred pound black wolf at will.

This was a fact one that had never really truly sunk in until this moment because up until now I had still had this stupid notion that this was still all make believe, like a fairy tale, or a dream. But reality, well the reality of this place, was beginning to set in and in a few days I could very likely be dead for all I know. I wasn't in the books, my future wasn't set, I am a wild card. I could die and that thought made a shudder go up my spine and making goose bumps crawl all over my flesh as I walked.

To say I was a little preoccupied during the next weeks was putting it mildly as I tried to come to terms with what had, and was, happening to me. It was needless to say I was glad I had finals to focus on. But I also began to try and find all I could read on the missing people and murders in Seattle.

I had managed to pass all my classes with B+'s much to my surprise and my family's glee. Sam was already asking if I had given any thought to College. To which I pointed out that I didn't want to go given I didn't know if I could stop phasing long enough to go. And then there was Jacob who I couldn't think about before I became depressed.

On the day of my grad my mother woke me up at nine in the morning. She had already set out my outfit out on my chair it was hidden in a black zippered dry-cleaning bag. I eyed the bag curiously and a little apprehensively as my mother shooed me into the bathroom to shower so she could do my hair.

I gave myself a thorough wash and shave for the needed areas (for what little body hair I had) I entered my room to find what looked like the entire contents of my mom's bathroom on my desk. Hair sprays, body buffers, nail polish, along with all manner of hair products to help model my hair into submission. I raised both eyes brows when I say she had covered my whole desk with the stuff.

"Am I going to need extra strength shampoo after this? To get all the crap out of my hair when you're done?" I asked warily as I moved to sit down at my desk clad only in my towel.

My mother rolled her eyes. "Hopefully not, but you might have to wash your hair a third time though," she replied as she gently pulled my hair out of the towel turban it was in and began to comb it out. She picked up her blow dryer and began to dry my hair until it half way dry then picked up her flat iron telling me as she did to close my eyes.

I humored her and closed my eyes as I felt her run her fingers through my hair then the flat iron. I let her do her thing and tried not to move a muscle when she began to do things like eyeliner and mascara. I definitely didn't want to lose an eye to an eyeliner pencil or a mascara wand.

Once she was done applying all the needed make up to my face, she told me to get dressed into the clothes from the dry cleaner bag. There was a black and grey pin stripped pencil skirt with a blue silver silk button up blouse, along with a pair simple silver ballerina flats and a mother of pearl pendent and matching earrings. All in all it was very comfortable to be wearing under a grad gown considering I usually run around in minus weather in just a thin sundress.

"So?" I asked spinning around in a slow circle as I showed off my outfit and flipped out hair.

"Beautiful," my mom declared with a bright smile. "Like always."

I rolled my eyes in amusement before smiling slightly. "We should get going," I stated as I exited my room and headed down stair to the kitchen, while my mother went to go get dressed herself. I had just entered the kitchen when Sam stepped through the door, arms full, with Emily and Embry in tow, each carrying huge bouquets of flowers and food.

"There's the graduation girl!" Sam declared as he set his package of food down and wrapped me in a crushing hug. "I'm so proud of you!" he murmured in my ear before pulling back just enough to kiss my cheek. I blushed as he released me and Emily took his place by giving me another bear hug and kissing both my cheeks.

"You did us proud, Isa!" she squealed with a grin, which made me chuckle at her excitement.

"Thanks," I murmured back looking a little embarrassed as I stepped back only to get hugged from behind by Embry and kissed by my ear.

"Better later than never," he whispered in my ear making me laugh and smack him on the side of his head.

"Look who's talkin', Mr. Dropout,' I growled playfully making him pout. I smirked but as I did a flash of light blinded me. Embry chuckled as I glared at him ready to tell him off for blinding me only to see it was Sam who was wielding the digital camera.

"Geeze Sam, warn a girl would ya," I growled as I tried to clear my vision of dots.

Just then I was grabbed by Emily and told to stand by Sam so that she could have a picture of us together. Sam hugged me to his side with a wide grin, while I smiled too, amused by my bother's pride in my achievements. It was a mix of embarrassment and endearment to have him so beaming with pride.

I laughed at Emily insistence I kiss Sam's cheek, which would leave a pink print on his cheek. I would have but Mom pointed out that I was going to be late if we didn't hurry.

I chuckled because it was a toss-up between who looked more disappointed, Emily or Sam. I snatched up my mother's car keys only to have Sam tug them out of my hand, declaring we were all taking Emily's jeep. Stating that the graduation lunch was at their house plus my dress so I didn't need mom's car.

One car ride later I was sitting with all the other grads wearing the black and evergreen gown and cap. I got there with a vague feeling of déjà vu as I fiddled with the only piece of jewelry I've worn around my neck in the past seven months.

I glanced behind me to see the whole Pack in attendance with their imprints and parents. All taking pictures or videotaping everything; so if I was to trip over my feet, or make an ass of myself, they could post it on YouTube. Or just watch it over and over again until I would promise to beat them to a bloody pulp if they played it, or watched it again.

My name was called and as I stood the gym echoed with the whistled and whoops as I walked across the stage to get my diploma and took my picture with the principle. It felt like no time at all before my Pack brothers surrounded me and proceeded to hug and kiss me as they congratulated me on my achievement, since I was the first of the Pack to complete high school.

Neither Jared nor Sam had managed to complete high school and not only were they happy for me but I was now a model for the others. Leah had completed high school but that was before she had went through the change so it didn't really count (at least that was what Paul said but Emily hit him for it).

Then I was whisked off to Emily's for the family graduation BBQ where I had the constant flash of a camera going off in my face while I was given my grad gifts. I got a new camera from Emily, a laptop from Sam, art stuff from Kim and Jared. Seth got me flowers, while Paul got me a gift certificate. Embry got me a photo album partly filled with photos of the pack and us before we all went through the change, and Quil got me scrap book stuff.

I hadn't been expecting anything from Leah and was surprised when Seth handed me a bag marked with her name and I found a delicately carved jewelry box with a set of metallic drawing pencils lining the bottom. I blinked in surprise then said, "Thanks."

Leah just nodded in return before heading off into the woods obviously very uncomfortable with being in the saw breathing space as Emily and Sam. I smiled slightly as I touched the black paint coated pencils before closing the box and carefully setting it back into the bag.

It wasn't very long before I was whisked upstairs to have my make-up retouch and my hair curled before donning my corset and told to close my eyes for the last time. By this time I was a pro at getting dresses blind and quickly donned the first layer and felt Emily zip my dress closed.

"Okay you can open your eyes," Emily stated.

"Huh?" I asked with a frown.

"We made your dress a two piece: one for the formal part and the second for the actual dance."

"So what I have on is for the dance?" I asked in surprise as I let my finger wander over the material of my dancing dress.

"Yep," Kim agreed happily. "So open your eyes and tell us what you think," she urged.

I slowly opened my eyes to see the pale blue silken skirt with a tight fitted bodice with silver embroidery. I blinked in surprise my jaw dropping it was almost gothic in design but the color made it seem not quite so in your face but still have that gothic flare that made me love it.

A smile spread itself across my face as I continued to stare at my reflection. "I love it," I stated with a grin.

"Oh, but you haven't even seen the formal look yet," Kim stated smiling, as she pulled out a long navy blue colored coat, and held into out for me to slid up over my arms and around my shoulders where Kim began to button it up from my hips to my breasts. My grin grew as I saw the finished formal look. The coat covered the gothic bodice with a more elven cut making my arms more slender and giving me a more elegant look. I was thrilled that if I so choose I could wear the coat over pants later for more use after grad.

"You guys are so frickin' awesome!" I exclaimed as I admired their work then proceeded to hug both women.

"We're so happy you like it," Kim stated with a cat that ate the canary smile, while Emily beamed. I twisted my hips back and forth making the skirt wrap around me then flare out like a flower.

"Like it? I love it!" I grinned as Kim held out the same pair of ballet slippers I had worn earlier. I slipped them on knowing at almost six feet it would be impractical to wear any form of heels.

"Come on," Kim stated as she looped her arm though mine and began to pull me toward the stairs. "Your escort awaits!" she chirped happily as Emily chuckled as she followed us down the stairs and into the living room.

A wolf whistle greeted me as I entered the room to see Embry and Paul standing in the kitchen leaning against the counter.

"The Lupa cleans up pretty dec," Paul remarked with a leering smile, making me narrow my eyes in annoyance. Irritation flitted across Embry's face as he thwaped Paul across the back of the head.

"I think what Paul means to say is you look great, Isa," Embry stated with a glare at his pack mate. Paul growled as he rubbed the back of his head looking ready to smack Embry for hitting him.

"Thanks Em," I replied with a slight smile. I glanced behind me to at the sound of a door opening to see Sam pause looking stunned.

"Wow," he began looking at a loss for words, which made me snort softly in amusement.

"Very articulate, Brother dearest," I said sarcastically before looking at Emily. "Can't wait to see how he acts when he sees you on your wedding day," I teased and I was surprised to see Sam's cheeks turn a light shade of red.

"Oh be nice to him, Isa," Emily objected as she moved to pull him out of the way of the door and plant a kiss on his still rosy cheek. "It's not every day you dress to the nines," Emily pointed out giving my brother some time to gather himself.

"Haha very funny, Isa," Sam muttered before shaking his head a little and smiling.

"Well I thought I was very amusing," I remarked with a smirk before I walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek, leaving behind an almost rosy colored lip print behind. There was a flicked of flashes as Emily and Embry took pictures. Paul was laughing his ass off as I posed with my twin.

After the candid's with my brother, mother, and Embry we headed outside for some shots near the woods. Everyone seemed to be telling me to smile and look here as flashes went off like strobe lights.

Soon I couldn't really see anymore as I tried to blink away the spots in my vision. I closed my eyes and when I opened them Jacob stood in front of me wearing a tux with a silver blue vest and shiny black dress shoes. I couldn't help but stare and I knew I had this love struck look on my face but I can't help it as my heart shouted, "He's here! He's here!" while my brain screamed, "He's not yours!"

And for once I decided to just let myself give into the imprint and smile at him. We're only allowed a moment of staring at each other before Paul shoved Jacob forward shouting, "Get up there, Dumbass!"

Jacob stumbled a little and cast a glare back at Paul's cocky grin as he walked to my side. He slid his arm around my waist and pulled me close until I was pressed flush against him. I took a deep breath, letting his scent wash over me making me want to melt into him.

God I was hopeless…

I lowered my gaze to the ground feeling stupid but it was washed away when Jacob slipped his hand into mine before tugging me over to the rest of the pack to get a few pictures with everyone that wanted one.

It was Sam that piped up that they needed to get me back to the school for the grand march and then the actual dance part. Sam and the others piled into Emily's jeep while I got into Jacob's rabbit. I was careful to not get my dress dirty when I got in and out of his car but it was hard because of the sheer volume of fabric that was wrapped around my legs.

Jacob laughed when I hiked my dress up to my knees, and bunched it up out of the way, when I climbed out of the car until I was clear of it before letting the fabric fall back into place.

"Ha, ha, very funny," I mocked back with a sarcastic look on my face as I looked at him. "I'm sure I'm so hilarious."

"You are but sometimes you take it to a whole new level though," he remarked with a little grin as he waited for me to finish my self-inspection. I looked at him and wrinkled my nose at him in mock annoyance.

"Thanks a lot Jake," I muttered tilting my head at him with a slight smile of my own. He smirked back as he held out his hand for me to take, which I did happily.

"Sure, sure," he said with a laugh as he led me towards the main doors of the school.

My family and the rest of the pack was heading for the gym while we headed for the side door so that we could enter from the behind the stage.

"So did you lose as bet?" I asked with mock cheerfulness as I watched him with a raised brow.

**A/N:** 19 typed pages long for a chapter by my reckoning –smiles- It was a bit fluffy and bit dirty in places but I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and I would like to thank all those who reviewed or add me to their alerts. Hopefully this was good early Christmas gift and I shall see you all in the New Year since the Mayan turn over day has passed and the world spins on.

Merry Christmas!

Brandy_ L


	13. Ch 12: H is for Heaven an' Hell

**AN: **Well here it is the long awaited chapter…Better late and long then never at all lol. I hope I at least still have some readers out there reading this and wanting more. I thank you all for your patience and I hope to have the next chapter sooner but as always hang on and I shall post again. If not you guys can always PM, or review to help me get my butt in gear. Any way here's the new chapter and I hope you like it.

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BUT ISA AND CERRA. THE SETTING AND CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**Chapter12: "H" is for Heaven an' Hell **

"What?" Jacob questioned back.

"Did you loose a bet?" I repeated then elaborated. "Did Sam order you to be my escort?"

I noticed him stiffen then look at me sharply, a frown on his face. "What makes you think that?" he asked.

"Well for one I know you," I stated deciding to bite the bullet. "I can tell how I make you feel. How confused I make you. So I know you're not here by choice."

He paused, his chocolate eyes meeting mine. "That," he stressed the word. "Just show how equally smart and stupid you can be," he finished with a drawl as he turned away continued on to the gym.

I stared after him not sure how to respond so I simply narrow my eyes at him in annoyance as I entered through the door he held open for me. But before I could demand an explanation a teacher immediately began to usher us into our place near the end of the line. I slipped my hand into his, and then tightened my grip until I knew I was causing pain so as to tell him his comment earlier irked me. I could see him smirk slightly at me out of the corner of my eye. I glared at him, which caused him to laugh in return.

It wasn't much longer before the music stared and the principle began to read off our names and our escort's. Since my name started with a "U" we had a bit of a wait until it was our turn.

"I wish my last name didn't start with a 'U'," I sighed as the line slowly moved along.

"Well obviously they saved the best for last," Jacob remarked. I rolled my eyes and couldn't help but think if my last name was, "Black" I would be sitting in the audience by now. I try to squash the thought, but not before it causes an ache to fill my chest.

"Isolda Uley and her escort, Jacob Black," I jerked my gaze from where it rested on the floor to Jacob, who's smiled at me as I wrap my arm around his and we walked down the cat walk to pause at an arch way for pictures.

I heard wolf whistles as I walked along with clapping.

"Kiss her!" I heard someone shout and I'm sure it was Paul. I felt my face heat in embarrassment and glanced at Jacob out of the corner of my eye to see him looking at me like he was trying to figure me out.

Suddenly I'm in his arms, my body flush against his while his lips are inches from mine. I gasped as he suddenly dipped me backwards and planted a searing kiss on my neck exactly where my pulse raced under my skin. His lips felt like hot silk against my sensitive flesh making me tremble and my face turning a nice shade of scarlet.

'Holy Crap!' I thought as dizziness washed over me as my heart moved at tipple speed making me lightheaded. My blood felt like molten lava in my veins as his lips skimmed my skin before he pulled me up right and I felt my knees turn to mush.

Dazed, I barely noticed that there was a strobe of flashing lights, and I was getting envious looks from at least half my graduating class as Jacob lead me to our seats. The rest of the night was a blur as we headed back out to mingle a bit and reserve our badges that kept track of our drinks. I glanced down at my dress wondering if I should take the formal layer off now or later when I spotted a group I knew from drama. My fellow voices. Danika, Cory and Kelsey.

"I didn't know you and Jacob were dating," Danika stated with a curious look on her face as she cast a sly look from Jacob, who had just walked off to use the bathroom, and back to me.

"Um…er…" I began rather intelligently, which made Danika smile triumphantly and Kelsey laugh. "We're not-"

"Dating?" Danika asked rhetorically with a disbelieving look on her face.

"No, we're not," I said defensively.

"Sure. I believe that," Danika remarked dryly, which clearly said she didn't believe me.

"Is he a good kisser?"

I blink. "What makes you think we've kissed?"

"Please," Danika rolled her eyes. "As if you'd let someone you've never kissed touch you like that."

"Er…" I felt my face heat up.

"That's a 'yes'," Kelsey stated with a chuckle. I stared at them my mouth opening and closing as I tried to formulate a response but Danika cut in before I could formulate a response.

"I have to know," Danika asked excitedly. "Is he as well endowed as all the girl's think he is?"

"What?" I asked in mix of surprise and astonishment. "I can't believe you asked me that!"

"What? Come on! It's not like you're blind. You've had to noticed it at some point!" Danika objected with a smirk.

"No!"

"Come on…Please?"

"No," I exclaimed. "I'm not discussing the size of Jacob's dick with you! Even if I knew how big it is!" I hissed both in anger and disgust as I glared at her.

Both Kelsey and Danika's eyes suddenly widened while Cory was trying not to burst a gut laughing. I froze.

"He's right behind me, isn't he?" I asked with a wince, dreading the answer. Cory's smirking face nodded before a guff of laughter escaped him. I slowly turned to see Jacob standing there with an amused look on his face as though he couldn't wait to hear how I'd get my self out of this.

I stared at him for a moment before I whipped around headed outside, anything to get away from Cory's laughter and Jacob's smirking face. I found a spot near the door where the buses waited. I lowered myself into a crouch my hands covering my burning face.

"Just shoot me and save me the effort of buying a gun," I muttered darkly under my breath as I closed my eyes taking a deep breath as I did.

"I don't think a bullet would kill you as easily as a vampire bite would."

Just the person I wanted to avoid… I didn't move.

"It would be less embarrassing," I muttered back not even bothering to uncover my face. I heard him chuckle softly and I felt my cheeks burn more. "Please let me die of embarrassment in peace," I wined causing him to laugh.

"This is the part where I should say, 'you should only say things like that in private.' But I know you didn't start the conversation so…" he shrugged as I pulled my head up to look at him to see him smirking. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Thanks," I mumbled with a sigh. He chuckled making me glare up at him. "I'm glad you find this so funny," I retorted in annoyance as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I'm surprised you're taking this all so serious," he replied with an arched brow. "It's just a party and besides it's not like you're really going to be seeing much of these people again afterwards," he pointed out. "You have pack business and they have their meaningless lives to get to, where they go work at McDonald's for the rest of their lives."

I sighed, "At some point I'm gonna have to move out of my mother's house, Jacob," I stated with a frown.

"And I'm sure that will happen at some point but what I'm saying is it's not now or in the next year. Not until you can stop phasing long enough to go to college."

"I can't even think of leaving yet…" I said quietly as I immediately turned my gaze back to the ground to avoid looking at my imprint. I could feel him staring at me and I could see the pity I knew was going to be there but I focused on the ground.

Suddenly he was couched in front of me and his large calloused finger gently tilted my chin up so that I looked him in the face. Electricity sparked through me at his touch and I trembled slightly as our gaze met. I mentally prepared myself for the rejection I knew would come, when he leaned in and kissed me.

It was so feather light I closed my eyes and strained to keep my lips to his as heat flooded through me. God this felt right so for him to be kissing me but as suddenly as it happened it ended because the doors beside us banged open as teacher and parent chaperones exited the building to get into position for the buses to be loaded.

We both jumped but he didn't pull his hand away from my cheek but reached for my hand and stood pulling me to my feet. I knew my cheeks were as red as could be because they felt like they were on fire. Jacob's face was flushed but he looked more breathless then embarrassed.

We could hear the other graduates and their escorts exiting the building and Jacob took a step towards me pulling my hand to his chest as he spoke.

"I know I've been a jerk ever since you told me about the imprint," he began stepping closer so that only I could hear him speak. I looked up at him in confusion as he studied my hand like they were the most interesting things in the world.

"Jake," I began but he stopped.

"No, let me talk," he murmured then took a deep breath closing his eyes then opened them. "I know I've giving you all sorts of mixed signals. Spending time with you then ditching you when Bella calls me and I know it's not fair, to either one of you," he stated with a grimace.

I mental flinched from the confusion on his face and couldn't help but feel it was entirely my fault. I tried to speak again but he stopped me again, this time touching my lips with his fingers.

"What I'm trying to say is I have feelings for you," he said with a rush. "And they're not the 'platonic friends' type, or the 'brotherly kind' either. When I heard what had happened with Quil I wanted to kill him for it. Quil, the guy I have been best friends since preschool, I wanted to kill him for touching you like that," he whispered with a grimace his eyes pained.

My eyes widened in surprise at his admission and couldn't help the small flare of hope that kindled inside me at his words. Maybe it wasn't so impossible…. Cerra did say I had changed things maybe he really could be mine. I let myself hope just a little.

I reached up and gently stroked his cheek letting my love for him show through just this once. I quirked a brow at him silently asking if I could speak now and he gave me a small smile and I took that as meaning I could speak.

"So what do you want to do, Jake?" I asked gently not wanting to get my hopes up too far to have them crushed.

"I want to forget about everything, Bella, Vampires, the pack… I want for tonight to just be us as two regular young adults on a date," he stated with a smile as he said, 'regular.' I chuckled at his wording and gave him an amused look.

"And after?"

"We'll deal with that when the night is done," he said quietly looking a slightly sad but it was fleeting. I gave him a soft smile as I stroked his cheek.

"I think I can deal with that," I murmured as I leaned into kiss him only to have Kelsey come running up to us.

"Jeeze, Isa you're gonna get left behind! Mrs. Starchild has been calling your name for the last five minutes!" she grabbed my wrist and began to pull me towards the bus with Jacob in tow, laughing at the irritated look on my face.

Once on the bus, with Jacob still helping me keep my dress clean, I found a seat near the back. Jacob sat beside me and pulled me close with his arm around my waist as I leaned into him. I was lost in my own little world while we travelled to where the dance was being held. When we got there Jacob had to nudge me awake because I had been dozing against him.

"We're there already?" I mumbled opening my eyes to see Jacob looking down at me with an amused smile on his lips, which made me smile back in feeling a little embarrassed. His smile turned into a full-blown grin, which made me narrow my eyes at him in mock irritation.

"Come on," he urged as he turned a little to help me up and exit the bus. Once off the bus I halted and stared up at the building that held out dance. It was a huge ski lodge made of large rough logs with enormous windows that let in as much light and gave those inside a great view of the mountainside.

"Wow," I breathed in surprise, as I took in the fairy lights strung around the windows while people hung around a bit outside either to smoke, or just talk before heading inside. Jacob drugged me out of my surprise by snagging my hand with his own then tugged me towards the lodge all the while he was smiling at me. I could hear the loud music blasting from open doors.

I was stunned at how carefree he looked right now like all the things weighing him down were gone and he was Jacob again the same one I first met. I fallowed him into the lodge only to get bombarded by the throbbing music and it took my eyes a moment to adjust to the softly lit room.

The video that played on the huge screen that played was Let's Get It Started by Black Eyed Peas and suddenly Danika ran up to me and grabbed my wrist.

"Isa! You've gotta dance with us!" she shouted over the intro, my eyes widened in surprise as she hauled me away from Jacob, who was laughing at the expression on my face, and onto the dance floor.

Stunned, I stood there for a moment before I began to move to the music while I looked behind me distractedly at Jacob, who was watching me from the sidelines with grin on his face. I mock glared at him before Danika spied who I was looking at and darted back to pull Jacob onto the dance floor too, which made me laugh as I took his hand and began to dance with him.

I was surprised to find that my imprint could actually dance pretty well for a guy and at one point during the song that he full blown grinned at me and held out his hand for me to take as the music changed to a slow song. I slid my hand into his and with a tug he pulled me into his arms as the first notes of "What hurts the most" by Rascal Flatts began.

I leaned into his chest as I vaguely wondered at the unusual music choice for the DJ's but saw that the whole dance floor flooded with couples… okay maybe it wasn't such an unusual choice…

I hummed the first few lines to the song before to my utter surprise Jacob began to softly sing the words near my ear. My jaw dropped a bit in surprise, but I didn't look up as we moved slowly in time with the music.

"What hurts the most  
>Was being so close<br>And having so much to say  
>And watching you walk away<br>And never knowing  
>What could have been<br>And not seeing that loving you  
>Is what I was tryin' to do…."<p>

My lips curled into a small smile as he sang just for me and me alone. It was the sweetest moment as I looked up at him as he looked down at me with a sort of sad melancholy look in his eyes as he stared into mine. He stopped after a bit leaning his head down so his forehead touched mine.

"There were was a time when I thought this song described exactly how I felt," he murmured with a sigh as we moved on the spot.

"Music does that to a person. The beat speaks the mind but the lyrics speak to the soul," I replied closing my eyes inhaling slowly, savoring his scent.

It was at that moment that the song switched to a faster place and we moved off to the side so that the more enthusiastic dancer could have more space. The night went pretty well after that with me spending most of it either in Jacob's arms or dancing with Danika, Kelsey and Cory. I had taken off my formal layer and was letting Kelsey use it as a jacket because she had complained it was freezing.

"How can you not be cold, Isa?" Kelsey complained as she hugged my jacket layer of my dress around her closer. It swamped her began she was four inches shorter then me and not as built.

"Well I am bigger then you so my furnace must run a little better," I explained with a shrug feeling a little guilty at the partial lie. I glanced at Jacob out of the corner of my eye.

"That and you've been glued to Jake's side," Cory pointed out with a goofy smirk on his face. I blushed a little at this but Jacob just smirked.

"Maybe that's what Kelsey needs," Jacob looked expressly at Cory. "Someone to keep her warm the whole night."

I had to bit my lip to stop a laugh from escaping when Cory perked up and glued him-self to Kelsey's side so fast he left a vapor trail. Jacob covered his mouth to hide his laughter by faking a yawn, which in turn made me yawn for real.

"Thanks," I muttered narrowing my eyes at him in mock irritation. He smiled back at me.

"Maybe we should get you home before you fall asleep," he teased as slid an arm around my waist until I was leaning into him.

"Not for a bit," I chuckled and shook my head "I good for a little while yet… what time is it anyway?"

Jacob looked around while Danika piped up, "My watch says 3:30. Hmmm, the dance is only gonna be going till 5 before the vans start taking us home."

"Maybe it would be a good idea to go home now then Sam won't give you hell for missing patrol," I whispered to Jacob while Kelsey asked when the hypnotist was supposed to start.

"Naw, its okay Sam gave me tomorrow off," he whispered back so that the others wouldn't hear us.

"Well okay," I said brightly then suddenly feeling thirsty I excused myself to get a drink.

I was pouring myself some of the juice from one of the punch bowls when I noticed a group of guys where off to the side of the table. I glanced over as I reached for a cookie from the platter of goodies on the table and immediately could feel eyes on me.

Suddenly I felt someone behind me and on either side of me. My muscles tensed as my wolf felt the threat of being surrounded by three guys that weren't pack and began to growl. I clamped down on the urge to growl out loud in warning of the threat. I forced my face into a look of indifference as I took a bite of the cookie in my hand and slowly turned to meet the gazes of the guys surrounding me. The cookie would have tasted great on a normal occasion except for right then, which of course made it like trying to eat burnt toast.

Facing the three guys surrounding me I recognize them but couldn't remember where. I think the one guy's name was Patrick or something… (Great, now I couldn't get image of a pink starfish in tacky surfer shorts out of my head.) They are all only a few inched taller then me and a good fifty pounds heavier but I could still easily take them if it came to a fight thanks to my wolven ability.

"Damn Uley, I thought you looked fine in jeans and t-shirt," the tallest, Patrick, (I think) of the trio declares as he runs his eyes down my body like he was undressing me with his eyes. "Though I much prefer you in nothing at all like I saw you last Friday in the woods near first beach…" he stated reaching to pull at the front of my dress to see down my dress.

I reacted before he had even touched the material; I had his finger bent backwards until his finger was almost touching his wrist, making him drop to knee as I bent his arm back towards his shoulder.

"You and your friends have been perv-ing on me in the woods?" I growled, my jaw locked in tense concentration so that I wouldn't be tempted to bend his hand a little harder until I hear it snap but refrain. "If I ever catch wind of you and your little pervy buddies are watching me I will take a rusty knife to your balls then I will shove the bloody things down your throat!" I added in a calm but tense voice as I glare at each guy in turn. I can feel my eyes burn a little and both guys turn white in fear.

Suddenly a scent hit my nose and I feel Jacob step up beside me, then before I could even glance back he grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me away. I vaguely hear Patrick, the guy I had assaulted start moaning that I had broke his wrist as I my hand slipped from his hand.

I wanted to snap back over my shoulder that I just sprained it when Jacob pulls me outside and the cool air rushes over me making me shudder at the sudden effect. The door slams shut, which snaps me out of my rage enough to close my eyes shiver.

"What happened?" Jacob asked in a whisper as he pulls me as far as he allowed to into the wood before a bright orange mesh fence stops us.

I opened my mouth, but nothing comes out for a moment as I shudder one last time trying to regain control over myself again before facing him. "He was just trying to make a pass at me and-" I bit off the rest of what I was going to say before turning away again not wanting to say how much the guy had rattled me.

"Isa," I could hear the plea in his tone.

"It's nothing, Jake," I said quietly trying to calm myself down enough so my emotions weren't so noticeable before turning around.

"It's not nothing Isa. Your eyes changed," he stated as moved to stand in front of me. "You were fighting off a Phase. You were starting to steam! You can't tell me it wasn't something, because I've never seen you that close to loosing control."

I glare at the ground trying to silently tell him to drop it but I already know he won't.

"Did they say something else?" he asked his tone both demanding and concerned as he pulls me around to face him. I avoid his gaze but I can see him clench his jaw as looks away back the way we came anger growing in his eyes. "Isa…"

"They were spying on me in the forest-"

Jacob didn't even wait for me to finish because he knew I didn't mean they had spied on me while I was clothed. I was naked in the wood more times then not. He stalked off back towards the ski lodge and I could see the he was starting to tremble even though I could only see him from behind.

Oh! BAD! BAD! I thought franticly.

"NO, Jacob! Don't!" I shouted, panic filling me as I ran after him stumbling a bit because of my shoes and the uneven ground. I couldn't let him go in there and start beating the crap out of the guys who had spied on me. If I didn't calm him down he would go in there swinging and with his strength cause people to ask questions better left unasked and potentially expose the Pack to outsiders.

I grabbed his arm to stop him long enough to get in front of him then placed both palms on his chest to I could stop him in his tracks by shoving him backward hard enough to make him stumble a bit.

"It's not worth exposing the pack more then I have. I could have broken his wrist, Jake. But I didn't. Wanna know why? It would be suspicious as hell if I could do that to a guy twice my size," I pleaded, trying to calm him down enough so he would use his head instead of his emotions so he wouldn't phase right then and there.

"They had no right to see you like that!" he ground out, his teeth clench as his hands trembled in anger. I slid my hands up his chest to cup his face, forcing him to look at me.

"Please, Jake just take me home," I looked at him pleadingly. "Take me home so I can pretend for just a little longer that there's no one else but me and you. That we're just two normal people on a date," I begged wanting nothing more then to go home and spend the rest of the night with Jacob to myself.

Jacob stared at me for a long moment before the anger seemed to drain out of him; he covered my hands with his own and sighed.

"I'm not promising that I won't beat the shit out of them the next time I see them in La Push," he grumbled, before pulling my hands down from his face, but didn't release one of them. "Come on," he said with a sigh as he led the way back to the ski lodge with determined strides.

I had to pull my dress up a bit to keep up with him even though Jacob was only like five inches taller then me that I had to do a sort of shuffling jog in order to keep up. He led the way through the doors back into the dance and towards Danika, who was dancing with another guy.

"Danika, where's Kelsey?" Jacob demanded cutting between Danika and her dance partner nearly shoving them apart. Mortified at how rude he was acting I smacked him across the arm for it.

"Be nice!" I hissed at him pulling him away from my classmate before Danika could really register what Jacob had done, I then turned back to Danika with an embarrassed look on my face. " Sorry about him. I'm still trying to house train him," I said as an excuse which earned me a glare from my imprint. "Look Jake and I are gonna head home soon and I wanted to get my jacket back from Kelsey. Where is she?"

"I think her and Corey are over there eating pizza," Danika stated looking a little affronted but my apology seemed to sooth her annoyance as she pointed towards the tables in the far end of the building.

Jacob whipped around on the spot and pulled me away so abruptly that all I could do was give Danika an apologetic look before I was towed out of earshot and towards the food tables.

"Kelsey, I'm going to need my jacket back," I said when we reached Kelsey and Cory at the table covered in pizza boxes and a baskets of cookies.

Kelsey blinked in surprise and hastily put her cookie in her mouth before shrugging it off. "Are you guys going home?" She asked around a mouthful of cookie. I noticed she was still cold and her flesh was covered in goose bumps.

"Yeah," I nodded then looked at Corry, who was still wearing his suit jacket. "Cory, man up, Dude! Give her your jacket!" I growl in annoyance as I slipped my outer layer back on but didn't button it up.

Cory jumped at my command and quickly shoved the piece of pizza he was holding in his mouth before taking off his jacket and handing it to Kelsey, who looked surprised then grateful as she slipped it on.

"I'll see you guys around okay?" I said when I noticed that Jacob's hand started to tremble and I could see Patrick, the whinny pervert, surrounded by a few slutty girls, who were "oohing" and "aweing" over the sprained wrist I gave him. Trust a pig like him to warp a story to play on a girl's sympathies, but by the looks of the girls that were surrounding him I could tell their combined IQ's wouldn't be much larger then my shoe size.

Kelsey nodded brightly and gave me a quick hug. "Well maybe we could go for lunch or something next week before I have to go to Seattle to visit my sister? You know before I have to start buying books and looking for a place to live for College in the fall," she stated happily when she pulled away and Cory hugged me too, making Jacob glare at him.

"I'll bring you back something cool when I get back from Ireland in the fall," He promised with a grin. He was planning to go backpacking through Ireland and Scotland this summer before coming back to the states in the fall.

"Hell, a postcard would be just fine," I stated smiling before saying one last final bye then made our way to the vans that would be chauffeuring us to my house.

The last thing I remember is leaning into Jacob once we got into the van and having him wrap an arm around me so I could lay my head on his chest. I must of fell asleep after that because I really don't remember much after that…

X X X

It was days later that I was lying on a blanket in the backyard when I heard a loud rumbling vehicle park in front of my house. Frowning, I got to my bare feet and went to check out who it was and saw Bella climb out clad in jeans and t-shirt, while I wore a bikini with a pair of denim short shorts that barely covered more then my bikini bottoms.

"Bella, what brings you here?" I asked in complete surprise as the pale teen walked across the grass to the side of the house.

"Uh, well with everything that's happening Edward wants me on the reserve when he's hunting with his family," she explained awkwardly.

"I thought you usually go over to Jacob's?" I asked with a frown. Bella lowered her gaze to the sparse grass that was my lawn and that's when I noticed the bandage around her hand.

"Did you hurt yourself?" I asked in concern even thought I sort of had an idea of what had happened and had to stomp down a flare of jealousy.

"Er… I punched someone," she replied not meeting my gaze.

"Well I hope it was worth the pain," I stated with a tight slightly forced smile.

"Not really," she shook her head with a scoff. "I didn't even hurt him."

"I'd offer to do it for you next time but I'm kinda fond of Jacob," I remarked offhandedly as I turned away to head for the front door to hide the slight phase induced tremble that went through me as I stomped my way back to the house.

"How'd you know I hit Jacob?" She asked in surprise her doe eyes wide and slightly fearful. I briefly closed my eyes to master myself before pausing a moment to glance back with a raised a brow at her.

"You coming or not?" I asked tightly as I motioned for her to follow me into the house. She quickly nodded.

"Wolf telepathy?" she questioned as she fallowed and closed the door behind her.

"No, I haven't phased for a couple days. I've sort of been given a couple of days vacation before I have to start patrolling again," I explained as I headed for the kitchen.

I grabbed two glasses from the cabinet along with a jug of juice from the fridge and a pack of ice from the freezer before sitting at the counter before placing both cups down, then filled them both with juice.

"So Carlisle checked it over for you?" I asked having to shove a rage back into the little jar I kept all the other conflicting emotions I felt at inconvenient times. I was the master at bottling up my emotions baggage from my parents devoice I guess. Not healthy I know but it was all I really had at this moment so I didn't wolf out right then and there in the kitchen. So I set the ice pack by her drink, plastered a smile on my face while I picked up my cup and raised it to my lips.

Bella frowned in confusion as she sat across from me picking up the ice pack and gingerly placed it over her knuckles. She nodded silently as I sipped my juice. We sat in silence, both us sipping our drinks. Bella looked slightly awkward and I managed a fleeting feeling of amusement and slight awe at being there at this moment with her and a shit ton of irony.

Here I was, sitting in the same room as Bella because she was the main character. The whole series was told from her point of view. I knew her fears, her stupid insecurities and her all consuming love for Edward. For all intensive purposes she had imprinted on him just like I had on Jacob and would do anything to keep him alive just like I would for Jacob.

I could change everything with one word I could make sure Bella used birth control on her honey moon or a condom… Or I could let Victoria just slip through and bite Bella now changing her now instead of in September. But no I couldn't, I could ruin everything and kill Bella for good instead of the semi immortally of a Vampire.

Was I really sitting here in my kitchen briefly entertaining the idea of letting Victoria take a bite of her just so Nessie wouldn't ever come to be…? I grimaced and mentally shook my head forcing my thoughts back to what we had been talking about.

"And it won't be the last time," I said finally thinking of the kiss they will share in the too soon future. Bella blinked.

"That I punch Jacob?" she questioned looking hesitant and nervous. I simply raised a condescending brow at her silently saying, 'I know he kissed you' before I spoke again.

"So you excited for your grad?" I asked cheerfully, changing the subject so as not to poke at my fragile container that held my bottled up emotions. My question had the desired response Bella groaned softly in disgust, which made me chuckle from her less then enthusiastic response.

For the rest of the afternoon we spent out in the back of my yard with me in my bikini with Bella in her t-shirt and jeans, after telling me it was too cold for her to even think about stripping down like me. But she did join to lie out on my blanket to enjoy the warm sun.

"I'm surprised you came to see me," I stated with my eyes closed.

"I'm more surprised you let me stay," she replied grinning back at me, her eyes half closed, her face tipped up towards the sunny sky.

"I don't hate you, Bella," I admitted pausing before adding. "I'm not a huge fan of your decision making skills. Like befriending a vampire? Most people would be a lot more afraid but your martyrdom qualities overwhelm your common sense."

"Martyrdom qualities?" Bella questioned a frown crinkling her brows.

"Yes, your need fore self sacrifice," I explained with a snort. "Moving here so as not to be a bother to your mom and Phil even thought you hate the rain and miss the sun. It's warmth. I think that's why you have mixed feeling about Jacob, because he's like a mini sun brightening day with his smiles and warmth…" I trailed off because Bella was looking at me in stunned shock.

"How did you know that?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"Know what?" I replied, outwardly calm while inside I was panicking. I had said too much! Now I've done it!

"How did you know I had moved because of my Mom and Phil?" She asked her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Jacob," I blurted as I got to my feet. "I'm thirsty. I could do with a cold drink. I'm just gonna…" I trailed off as I headed for the back door as fast as I could without looking like I fleeing into my home, which I was. My mind raced as I opened the door and got a glass of ice-cold water while I mentally scolded myself.

How could I let something like that slip?

I closed my eyes. "I'm such a moron," I groaned under my breath as I lifted my glass to take another sip of water.

Once I had stayed inside as long as I could without Bella becoming concerned, I exited the house I with another glass of water, for us both, then sat down so I could lie on the blanket again.

Bella seemed to be ignoring my slip up for the time being but I knew she wouldn't forget it. We talked for a while longer before her cell phone rang. It was so new it gleamed and it had a protective waterproof case and everything.

I chuckled at the sight of it and tried not to ease drop on the conversation, but heard Edward ask if she was having fun at Emily's, which Bella had to fess up and say she was with me. 

Surprisingly Edward sounded like he would rather she be with me, who was more controlled then my pack brothers, his words not mine. I blinked at this, then heard him ask if I minded riding with Bella back to Forks and staying with there until he got there.

Bella pulled her ear from the phone a bit to ask if I heard the question. Surprised, I stared at her for a moment before nodding.

"Sure, I needed to go for a run anyway," I stated distractedly then shrugged. "It's not like I had anything pressing to do," I admitted. It was at that moment that I wondered why for the life of me, I was being so nice to someone that for all intensive purposes was my competition in getting Jacob's affections.

But instead I slipped my shorts back on and a pair of sandals before throwing on one of Sam's old button down shirts but I left it undone.

"You driving or me?" I asked as we walked to her mammoth of a truck. She tossed me the keys and I got into the driver's seat.

The drive back to Forks was silent and uneventful.

"Have you applied any where?" Bella asked curiously after a while.

"Applied?" I repeated with a frown. "Like what? For a job?"

"No," she laughed. "For college."

I glanced at her to see if she was serious or not. She was and I turned my gaze back to the road with an amused smiled on my face.

"I don't think college is in my future," I stated with a shrug as I turned down Bella's street then into her driveway.

Turning off the engine I unbuckled my seatbelt before hopping out of the truck. I let my eyes and ears scan the area while I sniffed the air for intruders. I grimaced as the lingering vampiric stench hit my nose. I rubbed my nose before sniffing again. I could tell it was mostly Edward's scent, mixed with a few of the other Cullen's scents that were much fainter then his and not an intruder. For which I was grateful.

I pushed a lock of hair from my eyes while Bella climbed out of the passenger side and slammed the door shut before heading for the porch steps. I fallowed but hesitated at the door unsure if I should stay outside to keep watch. Or to enter and keep Bella company while we waited for Edward…

Bella glanced back questioningly. "Are you okay?" she asked sounding puzzled but then a look of realization flitted across her face. "Oh… Sorry. Stupid question, right?" She stepped back out. "The smells probably not so bad out here compared to the house…"

"It's not bad…" I hedged with a slight grimace. "The house is just more enclosed then-" I began.

"Outside," she finished for me with a slight smile. "It's okay. We can wait outside. There's some camp chair in the shed we can dust off."

So that's what we did, we pulled out a couple recliner sun chairs and dusted them off before lying in the sun that tried to peek through the thin veil of clouds. We chatted about books while we waited. Bella had just disappeared inside to use the bathroom when a silver Volvo pulled up and Edward got out.

"Hey Eddie," I called out with a smile, but otherwise I didn't move from my reclined position. I raised a brow, half waiting and half daring, him to asked about my choice of nickname for him.

"Eddie?" he repeated warily in amusement as he walked over at a very human pace.

"Yep," I said cheerfully. "Everyone deserves to have a fun nickname if they have a boring posh Victorian era name. Makes you seem funner."

"I don't think that's a word," Edward said with a chuckle when he reached out spot looking very dapper in brown slacks and a pale blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"Pfff, when has that stopped anyone? Ever heard of 'Bootylious'?" I pointed out then paused to mentally figure out if that song had came out in 2006. It was getting hard to keep things like that straight in my head for when certain events had happened.

"Yes, but I only listened to it for a moment because Emmett had dared me. Afterwards I needed to listen to something a little-"

"More boring?" I cut in with a grin.

"Traditional," he finished giving me a slightly annoyed glare.

"Tell me Eddie, do you listen to anything that isn't strictly instrumental? Or do you actually, heaven for bid," I fake gasped as I spoke. "Listen to what is considered popular modern day music?"

"Yes, on occasion," he replied with a slight smile as he took a seat on Bella's lounge chair.

"For what? Half a second?" I teased sitting up. "I know in comparison it must seem rather crude to you, but sadly it's where it's gonna go for the next decade and it's just gonna get more and more wild."

Just then Bella came back outside. "What will get more wild?" she asked curiously as she wandered back towards us.

"Your sex life," I said with a bright smirk as I tried not to laugh at Bella's gob smacked look on her face. Edward's jaw dropped and I succeeded in doing the impossible, taking a mind reader by complete surprise at my unexpected reply.

"Excuse me?" Bella asked not sure how to respond to my less then normal response.

"God you should of see your guy's faces! Priceless!" I laughed tears filling my eyes as I struggled to breathe around my laughter. "I was just teasing you," I managed to get out as I wiped at my eyes.

Edward looked less pleased at my crude attempt of humor, but I could see the minute twinkle of amusement in his golden eyes. Bella smiled slightly shaking her head in mild annoyance.

"Isa," she said warningly when I couldn't stop giggling.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm _not_ funny," I said around a huge smile then got to my feet. "Well I gotta go, I've got laundry that won't fold it's self, unfortunately," I remarked as I stretched my hands over my head groaning softly as I felt the pleasant stretchy feel.

Sighing, I lowered my hands still smirking. "I'll see you later Bella. It was nice to see you again, Edward," I said with a polite nod to the vegetarian vampire before heading for the woods.

"Isa!" Bella shouted just as I entered the trees, I paused and turned back.

"Ya?" I shouted back, frowning.

"You're still coming, right?"

"Yeah, sure," I called back then turned around and head on my way.

Great, now how was I going to explain to Sam that I got invited to a grad party at the Cullen's? Well the answer to my dilemma was answered for me when Jacob decided he was going to Bell's party even though she had punched him in the face and effectively uninvited him by punching him but boys are oblivious...

So instead of going alone and trying to hide when he showed up I came with Jacob, which in turn caused Quil and Embry to decide they wanted to come too. Jacob thought I was just tagging along even though he didn't want me to come, mostly because I distracted him simple by being there. But when he found out Quill wanted to come, he tried to get us all to stay behind but both Embry and Quil didn't want me alone with Jacob. Mostly because they didn't want me in any more pain then I had to be in. It was endearing and very annoying.

You're probably wondering how Quil and me are these days. Well lets just put it this way, it was awkward, and there were times when it was almost like before but then one of us would do something to make the other remember then it would go back to being awkward.

Maybe with time we might get back to some semblance of what we had before but for now it was awkwardness. Anyway back to Bella's grad party…

I dressed in a denim skirt, then a black halter with a thin purple and gray striped sweater jacket. I wore my runners, even though they didn't quite match with my outfit, but figured no one would be looking at my feet. I kept my hair loose, and wore no make-up hoping not to draw attention to myself. When we got to the Cullen's we all began to breathe through our mouths so the sweet/bleach like vampiric stench didn't burn our noses so much.

It felt surreal to be here in this moment looking at this place at this time. _'Wow,' _I thought as I saw all the lights and people dancing in the living room. It looked like a dance club. _'Alice sure knows how to throw a party,'_ I smirked as Jacob led the way through the front door. The music thrummed through the floor we stood on and throbbed in my ears. I flinched at the loudness. I would never again listen to music at ear splitting level ever again. I fallowed them in looking around at all the decorations and party lights streamed across the ceiling and walls. Then I spotted Bella, who looked far from impressed at see we were there.

"What are you doing here?" Bella demanded looking irritated as she walked up to us.

"You invited me, remember?" Jacob replied.

"I remember inviting Isa when I came to see her, but you…was my right hook to subtle for you? That was me un-inviting you," she stated clenching her teeth a little.

"Invited Isa?" he repeated surprised as he glanced back at me with an irritated look.

I shrugged back looking apologetic knowing I was now about to be busted about hanging around with Bella even when Edward, or one of his family members was there.

Shaking himself he turned back to Bella.

"Look Bella, I'm sorry about the kiss and I'm sorry about your hand. I would blame it on the whole animal thing but it was just me being an ass," he said a look of remorse on his face.

I bit back a smile, but it was quickly replaced by an irritation that she had hit my imprint. It was frustrating really to feel like he deserved it and didn't deserve it at the same time. It wasn't right. I scowled at my thoughts and looked away to see several guys in the room where staring at me. My scowl vanished as I realized they were eyeing me, grimacing I looked away. I guess I hadn't dressed casual enough to not draw attention to myself.

Suddenly Quil nudged me to get my attention and I realized that Jacob was fallowing Bella over to Alice. I hastily fallowed suit with the rest of the group frowning as I looked at Alice wondering if she saw the newborn army.

I glanced over at Edward and tilted my head as I stared at him curiously. I wasn't really paying attention to their discussion about the newborns. _Could he hear me?_ I wondered to myself as I carefully watched the mind reading Vamp for any indication he could hear me.

A sharp jab to the ribs jerked me from my observation of Edward and I looked over at who had elbowed me. It had been Embry this time. I gave him a '_What?'_ look and he replied with a _'what the hell are you doing?'_ I fixed him with a bit of a glare as though to say, _'Mind your own damn business.'_

When I glanced back at Edward he was looking at me in mild amusement, in his amber eyes. It was at that moment I noticed Jacob glaring at me; I froze wondering what I had done to make him mad at me. Then swallowed as I looked away so my gaze was on the floor and finally paid attention to the conversation.

"They will give us the numbers," Jasper said almost in agreement to something someone had said. "And the Newborns won't even know they exist. That'll give us an edge."

"Carlisle, don't," Bella objected looking horrified. "They'll get hurt!"

"Like that wouldn't happen anyway," I stated as I straightened looking up. "Even if we don't work together we're still gonna fight to protect the people of Forks and the Rez. So wouldn't it be a better chance for both our survivals if we worked together?" I met Embry and Jacob's gaze; they nodded once in agreement, before meeting Bella and Edward's. "It's common sense, is it not, to work together?"

"She's right," Carlisle agreed. "We'll have to coordinate. Fighting newborns requires knowledge that Jasper has. We were already planning a strategic meeting. You're welcome to join us," he offered looking from Jacob to me.

"Name the time and the place," Jacob stated with a nod. It wasn't much longer after that that Jacob left with Embry and Quil in tow but I lingered outside. That's where Edward found me, at the edge of the forest, out of view.

"You never told them about our attendance at your play?" he asked sounding slightly puzzled as he stood motionlessly beside me. I wrinkled my nose a bit smiling slightly.

"No, I didn't," I admitted glancing at him.

"I thought you couldn't hide things while in wolf form."

"Yeah usually," I nodded with a slight shrug. "But I'm a bit different from the rest of my pack," I met his golden gaze and managed to hold it without shuddering. "I've got one question for you Mr. Cullen… Can you hear my thoughts?"

He stared at me for a moment in concentration before he frowned just the slightest. "No…" he admitted warily. I tilted my head and narrowed my eyes in concentration.

'_What about now?' _I thought.

"Now that I heard," he said, his golden eyes widened in surprise then grew puzzled again. "You can control it?"

'_Usually it's only works with the pack mind but I was curious about how it worked with you.' _I thought at him with a slight shrug. He then full blown frowned at me, which made me have to bite my lips to not smile.

"Sorry, I just find you… amusing," I said with a laugh before holding a hand up before he can reply. "Really I don't mean to offend you but it's just so weird... you guys seemed to act so normal but then again you've probably had a lot of practice, huh?"

Edward didn't answer just continued to almost scowl at me before admitting. "Yes…"

"Look, I know I haven't exactly earned you're trust, Edward. But you have to under stand I will know things I shouldn't and not know thinks I should," I said cryptically with a grimace. "Just know I would never hurt Bella, or any one of your family. Just remember that things sometimes have to go bad before they can turn good."

Edward just looked at me in suspicion. "Why should I trust you at all? You could be lying to me this whole time."

I looked away biting my lips as I struggled to figure out if by telling him some semblance of the truth would he even believe me? Or the bigger questions, could I tell him? Should I even be thinking about telling him anything? About who I was? Where I came from?

'_God was this how Alice feels? Not knowing what to say and shouldn't be said? _'

"Look, I could tell you the truth, but your mind isn't exactly safe _all_ the time," I replied quietly grimacing as I once again gave him a cryptic response. "I'm well aware that you aren't the only mind reader out there… Nor is Alice the only person out there with knowledge of the future," I added under my breath hoping that no one could hear me over the throbbing music in the house.

His eyes widened as he froze with vampiric stillness and I noticed that he actually forgot to breathe as well (not that he needed to). I looked at him imploringly a wave of guilt filling me. When he took a half step away from me his expression guarded as his eyes darted to mine his gaze now suspicious and untrusting.

"I promise, I'll tell you everything you want to know, but not now," I stated feeling a little desperate because I was pretty certain that if I told him all I know I would most likely have a nuclear mental break down. Which would make it all seem more real in my eyes even though I had began to force myself to admitting that this wasn't some crazy assed dream. He must have seen how I felt because he did push as much as he could have.

"When?" he demanded his golden gaze still guarded and distrustful.

I racked my brain for a good time to tell him…well not everything, but certain things. Suddenly I froze as a name screamed itself at me.

"Bree," I breathed feeling a mix of fear and hope filled me. She was still very much alive…could I change her fate?

Edward's brows crinkled into a frown of puzzlement. "Who?" he asked, his voice was barely above a whisper.

"She's one of the newborns," I replied quickly and quietly. "Jasper was right these newborns weren't taught any of the laws of your world and told you are the enemy. Many were snatched from their lives and many from the streets. Then changed and told you Cullens are to blame. That you are the enemy," I pointed out with a wince. "Bree will be the only newborn you can reason with, the only one that will surrender and They will burn her for it…"

"They?"

"The Volturi do not give second chances. The first offense is usually the last, you know this," I said in a hush. "When have you ever known Jane to be merciful in her judgments? She's a raging masochistic wrapped in a thick coating of psychopath. At least Aro is a functioning psychopath and can be reasoned with, or if need be flattered."

Edward looked stunned. "How do you know all of this?"

"You ask me this even though you can hear people's thoughts?" I asked back with a raised brow and he had the decency to look a little shamefaced.

"You are asking a lot of a person."

I grimaced. "I know I have no right to ask for your trust, Edward," I began pleadingly. "But that's what I'm asking you for, for you to trust me. Trust that I'm not going to betray you…"

Just then my phone went off making me jump as the little object buzzed against my skin. I checked it and saw a text from Embry wondering where I went. I quickly typed back that I was on my way back home but had stopped at Forks for some food before heading home.

"I have to go…" I murmured looking down with a sigh. "I should have left earlier…" I admitted quietly with regret. Well can't cry now that I just let the cat out of the bag. Let it out of the bag? I pretty much threw it at Edward's face.

I took a few steps away before turning back, "Look, I'm sorry to be dumping all this on you right now but I wouldn't have said anything if I didn't think you and your family could handle it," I whispered suddenly feeling very isolated because of all I knew and not telling anyone was getting to me. It was a lot to carry by myself and if I thought too long about all I knew and where I was I would have full mental breakdown be of no use to anyone least of all myself.

I stared at him for a moment at a loss of words before turning away and taking off into the woods at a sprint. I would need to hurry if I was to keep up with my alibi of going to get food. I jogged to whole way to Forks, got from food from one of the burger places and headed to the cliff to eat. I fell asleep staring up at the stars while I ate my fries.

'_The stars seemed so much closer here,_' I marveled as my eyes drifted closed and I slid into a deep sleep.

A/N: As always please review and tell me what you think so that I can have a little input on my story beside the obvious bad grammar and possible spelling I might of missed. Thanks.

Brandy_L


	14. Chapter 13: I is for Intrigue

A/N: I'll say the usual: life, writers block, and laziness. Yep those are the major three. Anyhow can't promise it won't happen again but I will promise that this chapter will have to plot twists and hopefully be entertaining. I would like to thank my new lovely Beta who kindly proof read this for me and is ready for you to read. Without further a due I give you the next chapter in story.

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BUT ISA AND CERRA. THE SETTING AND CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

Chapter 13: "I" is for Intrigue

The next day I wandered among my pack brothers as we made our way to the meeting spot with the Cullens. I was nervous and hoping that Edward, or Bella wouldn't make any reference to my spending time with them as I had.

I hesitated to send any kind of warning to Edward, least it leak into the pack link. I sighed before trying to relax.

-What's wrong, Isa? You seem on edge – Embry.

-Oh, nothing like finding out an army of Newborn vamps are about to descend on Forks and we're the only line of defense- I replied sarcastically. –Yep, nothing to be edgy about at all.-

Embry chuckled at my sardonic humor while Sam told us to pay attention. I sighed deeply before walking into the clearing where Jasper and Emmett were "sparring."

I knew Jasper's history and his prowess in a fight but it was one thing to read about it, it's another to see it in 3D. I tried to not wince when Jasper sent Emmett sailing through the air before plowing a man-sized furrow into the forest's root and pine needle covered ground.

I glanced at Rosalie, who was watching in amusement and relaxed a little. If his wife wasn't concerned by his getting his ass kicked by Jasper then why should I?

-Ten yards 5 points. Twenty 10 points,- I joked quietly and Sam growled at me in warning.

'Geez,' I thought privately in annoyance.

Just then Edward came running into the clearing with Bella clinging to his back like a baby monkey. Her face, what I could see of it, because it was buried into his back, was pale while her hair and clothes were windswept. She wobbled a bit when Edward set her down, a hand to her forehead.

I took a step forward in her direction only to have Sam snarl at me.

-It's Bella, Sam. They're not going to attack me for going to sit near her in this form- I told him in irritation as I bared my teeth at him. He grumbled not convinced. I glared at him. If he was the Alpha male I was the Alpha female and I wouldn't take his overbearing attitude about the Cullen's even though he could make me submit to his will with an Alpha order.

I padded leisurely up to the couple, snorting softly to announce myself. Bella smiled when she saw me then immediately looked concerned.

"Hey, Isa," she greeted quietly as Edward nodded to me in greeting. I nodded back before lowering myself to my haunches; letting my tail gently swish back and forth on the pine duff covered ground.

I wanted to phase back but Sam was anxious enough about this meeting as it was and I didn't want to draw attention to my casual interaction with Edward.

"Why don't you sit with Isa," Edward whispered to Bella then glanced at me as I laid down looking like I was about to curl up and take a nap. "If that's alright with you, Isa?" he asked.

I thumped my tail once. –Of course- I replied privately trying to keep it from leaking into the pack link.

I could feel a flicker of jealousy from Jacob, mixed with annoyance, but I couldn't tell who he was directing it at: Me for talking to Edward, or Bella for being with Edward? Or was it just that Bella was talking to me and not him.

I sent him a questioning "-What's your problem?-" to which he slammed a lid on his emotions and sent back a "-Mind your own business!"- reply. I sent him a withering mental glare, which he ignored.

"You really shouldn't be here, Isa," Bella suddenly whispered to me after she had sat down beside me. I glanced over at her and rolled my eyes.

"You could get hurt. Both you and Jake," she insisted even though I raised a canine eyebrow at her and snorted. Suddenly Jacob's russet form loomed over us making Bella jump. I chuckled and made a show of yawning before laying my head on my paws.

Bella glared at me. "I'm glad I amuse you," she grumbled. I nudged her gently to tell her I was kidding before getting to my feet and moving off to sit by Embry while Edward sparred with Jasper.

I could tell Edward had the upper hand because of his ability to read minds and I idly wondered how he would do without that advantage.

Jasper grimaced as Edward intercepted him again and again. I could tell he was trying to fight instinctively but even then there was still a small part of his mind that thought before he acted.

I was tempted to have a go around myself with the mind reader to see how good I could do and see how well Edward would adapt. Finally after Jasper went flying face first into the dirt the tenth time he swapped with Carlisle while he moved on to spar with Rosalie.

I had known, by way of the books, that Blondie fought dirty but it was another to see it. I swear that the whole pack flinched when she nailed Jasper in the crotch on more than one occasion. I learned something new in the process. Just because a vampire's body was like a moving statue, it didn't necessarily mean they couldn't feel any pain. It just meant that they have an incredibly high pain tolerance. So a boot to the balls by a regular person, end result: broken toes, and possibly, a broken foot.

But now a boot to the balls by another vampire, or similarly strong immortal, end result: vampire male on their knees on the floor cradling crushed or broken balls. The only difference from a human male being kicked in the balls and vampire male's is that the vampire recovers much faster and will more often than not kill whoever dared try to unman them.

Okay, so note to self: if you kick a vampire in the balls kill them while you can otherwise kiss your ass goodbye.

I was trying not to laugh when Jasper had to take a break after that and let Rosalie spar with Alice while he walked around with a slight limp giving suggestions.

I idly wondered if a baseball to the testicles can stop a man's heart in human would a boot to the testicles start a vamp's?

It was several hours later that Carlisle called it a night when he noticed that most of my pack mates were yawning more and more.

"We will have another training session tomorrow if you wish to join us," Carlisle said to Sam, who was sitting high on the slope where the wind blew the Cullen's scent away from them.

I heard Sam agree then said something about learning each of the Cullen's individual scents so as not accidentally injure our "allies" and I could hear the hesitance when he said the word.

"They will come but they need to learn our scents," Edward translated for the others then added. "We will need to keep still."

The others not used to viewing the Cullens as allies were very tense as they moved close enough to learn each scent. Everyone flinched away from the sweet bleach smell except Jacob and I.

I walked right up to the Cullens only to stop a foot or two away sniffing. Carlisle nodded to me as I moved from him to Esme, who smiled hesitantly at me. I nodded back directing my thoughts towards Edward.

-'It is nice to meet you again Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen'- I moved to Emmett and Rosalie nodding to me while Rosalie eyed me like I would pee on her shoes. –'Keep it up Blondie and I might just show you how much of a dog I can really be,'- I warned curling a lip to reveal my teeth before turning to Jasper and Alice.

Alice smiled brightly and I vaguely wondered if she knew something I didn't. I couldn't help the amused grin that spread on mine as I memorized first her scent then Jasper's before moving back toward Bella and Edward.

Edward's scent was easy; I had smelt hints of it, or lingering trails of his for months now since I had met Bella. As I shifted closer to smell him Jacob began to growl and suddenly he was physically came between us, blocking me from Edward. I growled in reflex rather than actual anger.

What the hell was he playing at? I needed to memorize Edward's scent. I tried to walk around him only for Jacob to shoulder his way in front of me again growling louder.

'What the hell is your problem, Jacob?' I demanded with a snarl and all I could feel from him was anger and jealousy.

Suddenly he began to physically shove me away from the clearing by snapping at my paws and hindquarters so that I could even feel his teeth comb through my fur but miss actual skin. I tried to retaliate by snapping back, letting my wolf guide me, baring my teeth to show my displeasure.

A wave of possessiveness swept over me through the long neglected cable that connected me to Jacob.

"~Mine~"

I froze in surprise as that word resounded through my head throwing me off balance both physically and mentally. I stumbled nearly falling as he shoved me in the side when I paused, trying to rationalize what he was doing. We were now many yards into the forest by then and I could feel the anger and jealousy pulse through me from our connection.

I shook my head trying to clear it to figure out why he was acting like this. Then it hit me Jacob was acting just like any other mated wolf would do prevent a rival from trying to hustle in on his mate…

My eyes widened as I realized this. Jacob could say all he wanted about not having expected me as his mate and imprint while he was human, but his wolf side had claimed me as his and his alone.

Still stunned Jacob easily knocked me over on my back and loomed over me baring his teeth in warning. I unconsciously exposed my neck to him in submission and he touched his teeth to my neck growling.

Heat washed up through me from my bones and my body slid into my smaller human body leaving even more vulnerable to him and completely at him mercy.

The air vibrated with the strength of his growls as I slowly turned my head to stare up at him with wide eyes, a tingling of fear threaded through me, as he showed no sign of letting me up.

I could feel the steel cable that anchored me to him pulse with heat and words, "Mine…Mine… Can't have her… He can't have her… Mine!" echoed through my mind over and over again. I flinched from the pain it caused and from his anger but otherwise didn't move.

Suddenly the sound of paws filled the air above the growls and I knew my pack brothers have found us even if I couldn't see them. I could hear Sam growl in warning obviously tell him to back off.

Jacob shuddered, closed his eyes briefly and stepped away, stumbling a bit, looking like he was trying to fight whatever Alpha order Sam had giving him. I didn't move a muscle, afraid he would completely throw Sam's sooner than he was suppose to.

"Jake," my voice was barely above a whisper and he froze, his body trembling as he turned his gaze back to mine. "It's okay."

He held my gaze for a moment before whining low in his throat then suddenly he bolt off into the wood like shot.

I struggled to my feet, " Jake! Come back!" I shouted but my legs wouldn't hold me and I slumped to my hands and knees. The twigs and pine duff poked at my naked skin as tears pricked at my eyes painfully.

"Jake," I whimpered the aching in my chest becoming more and more painful. Bowing my head I began to cry. My tears left salty trails down my cheeks and dripped off the end of my nose to land on the forest ground.

God, I was making such a mess of things… I never should have made that wish…

I'm not sure how long I lay there huddled on the forest floor before I felt Sam pull me into his arms letting me bury my face in his chest as he held me.

"It's all my fault," I sobbed closing my eyes as I felt him gentle untie my dress from my ankle and shake it out to cover my upper body.

"It's not your fault," he whispered, stroking my hair before kissing the top of my head. "There's never been female wolves in the pack before and you imprinted on Jacob. Another first: a wolf imprinting on another wolf. We didn't know how much the imprint would affect the wolf, or the human, in us.

My stomach twisted as guilt wracked me. If I hadn't of made this wish this wouldn't be happening. This pain…his and mine.

It really was entirely my fault… I'm such a selfish bitch…

I was still crying when Sam pulled away long enough to slide my dress over my head and pull it down to cover me. I made sure to slip my arms into the proper places before Sam stood and easily swung me up into his arms.

I must have cried myself to sleep because I woke when Sam, with the help of Embry, shifted me to Sam's back so as to make it easier on him to carry me.

Groggily, I slumped into him as fresh tears trickled down my cheek and into Sam's hair. "I'm sorry," I murmured, my voice cracking in exhaustion as my eyes drifted closed again. Sam didn't respond but sighed softly in sympathy.

"I'm gonna kick Jacob's ass." I heard Embry vow quietly.

"Not before I do," Sam muttered back his voice rough.

X X X

When I woke I didn't know where I was but I felt two bodies, one on either side with me sandwiched in between them like a piece of meat or cheese.

Groaning, I turned into the body to my left laying my head on Embry's broad shoulder. How did I know it was Embry beside me you ask? Well it was simple, my nose told me because Embry always smelled of leather and candy apples. Why leather and candy apples? Well Embry's mother made moccasins and other special order items made from leather, along with making candy apples to be sold at the local bake sales and bakery to help pay the bills. And like a good son Embry would often help her by cutting the tanned leather and furs, or by dipping the apples into melted candy and caramel.

I heard Embry moan slightly in his sleep before rubbing at his nose furiously then burrowed his head into the pillows. I cracked my eyes open to see the familiar sight of my room. It was a moment later that I felt the arm around my waist move and the bed shifted as Sam lifted himself up to check the clock that was on Embry's side of my bed.

I felt his hand move to mine and grip it in reassurance before settling again, but I didn't hear his breathing change so I knew he hadn't fallen asleep again. I yawned softly, closing my eyes again. It felt like I had barely slept, my eyes were all gritty from tears but not sore thanks to my wolf healing. I lay there listening to Embry's deep breathing and I could hear mom getting ready for work. So I knew it was at least around nine in the morning.

"Mom doesn't know I'm here," Sam whispered as we listened to our mother's footsteps and the closing of the front door. So that meant she didn't know about what had happened last night… good.

Sighing, I opened my eyes and sat up taking stock of myself as I did.

Tired…okay not just tired; exhausted…Gritty, but not sore eyes. I looked down at my hands and body. Dirt covered palms and knees with most likely, though I couldn't see them, dirt streaks on my face.

I ran my fingers through my hair pulling a leaf and some pine needles as I did. I definitely needed a shower then change my bedding because Embry and Sam were in the same dirt covered state. I crawled to the end of my bed and over the end board to grab a pair of yoga pants and a tank top before heading for the bathroom for a hot shower.

I stood long enough under the hot spray to be accused of trying to grow a set of gills and my skin was cherry red in spots when I dried off, dressed, and started combing my hair. I was almost finished when the smell of something burning reached my nose. Dropping my comb in the vanity sink I dashed out of the bathroom into the hall and rushed down the stairs, descending them as fast as I could.

I stormed the kitchen to see Sam in the middle of making a huge brunch style breakfast, with bacon, hash browns, pancakes and scrambled eggs. Smoke billowed from the toaster, while the oven beeped shrilly to tell everyone in hearing range that whatever was in it was done. While on the stovetop the frying pan that held the scrambled eggs was lying half off the burner and in very real danger of burning. Meanwhile Sam was frantically moving around the kitchen opening windows to get the smoke to dissipate so as not to set the smoke detector off.

I quickly rescued the pan of scrambled eggs from burning by pulling them from the heat and dumping them into a glass bowl that was already waiting then turned off the burner, the timer and oven. I checked on what was in the oven and pulled out the cookie sheet of hash brown that I found inside with a tea towel because they were done. I had dumped them into another bowl then switched on the range hood to help dissipate the smoke when I realized what my "brother" was trying to do…make me breakfast.

My heart warmed with the knowledge that my brother was a really great guy that instead of shuffling me off last night on our mother, stayed to hold me while I slept so I would feel safe.

My heart clenched, I didn't deserve this. I didn't, not by a long shot. I bit my lip as I thought this, a feeling of guilt swept through me. Grimacing, I set the dirty cookie sheet off to the side near the sink. Just as I was setting the other dirty dishes in the sink Sam came back in with an annoyed look on his face.

"Were you able to salvage it?" I asked with a raised brow.

"The toast or the toaster?" he replied back.

"Both, I guess."

"The bread is charcoal and the toaster wasn't looking too good either," he answered with a frown.

"I guess we know what to get mom for her birthday, huh?" I joked as I moved the hash browns and eggs to the table. He snorted softly in laughter before he grabbed the foil-covered plate of pancakes and the bacon from the microwave.

So I enjoyed breakfast with my "twin" who up until now I had never really gotten to know. We had just finished when Embry, who had obviously woken up enough to smell the delicious aroma of our breakfast, came down to eat.

While Embry heaped his plate and stuck it in the microwave to heat up I stared at the crumb-covered table. I felt numb, even after Sam's actions and tired… I sighed before getting to my feet to put my plate in the sink.

"When's the next training session with the Cullens?" I asked as I pushed my hair from my eyes. Sam's brown eyes met mine as he hesitated just the sleight before speaking.

"It's at four," he replied then added. "If you're up to it." His gaze was concerned. I purposely turned towards the sink and began to add soap and water to the sink.

"I'm fine," I lied as I began to wash the dirty dishes. I could tell Sam wanted to ask more but the phone rang saving me from further questions.

It was Emily.

"The water's not working? Is any water coming out of the tap at all? A trickle… Sounds like the pumps breaker got thrown again… Yeah I know I said I fixed it but- Well it can't handle the washing machine and the dishwasher going at the same time…Yes, I'll be home soon…" Sam explained then glanced over at me looking slightly torn.

I smiled faintly as I cleaned up, "Ah, the joys of being engaged."

I heard Sam promise to come home and fix the water before hanging up.

"I'll be fine," I lied again not even bothering to look at him as I drained the sink. Maybe if I said it enough I would start believing it myself too. I saw him share a look with Embry. "Just go, Sam. One of us should be happy," I sighed, looking at him despondently.

He sighed sadly before pulling me into a tight hug. "You're so much stronger than I am, Isa that it's a miracle you weren't made Alpha," he murmured to me.

I snorted softly. "As if you guys would have listened to me if I was?" I scoffed as I pulled away with a sad smile.

Sam hesitated. "Training is at four. Make sure you're there," he said knowing he couldn't always put my mental health above my responsibility to the pack and out people.

"Got it, oh fearless leader," I stated with a mock salute even though my words lacked the needed sarcasm to pull off the stunt but it made Sam smile half heartedly in reply. Sam left but not before kissing my forehead and I sighed when the door closed behind him.

I was making such a mess of things…

I closed my eyes and rubbed my face, content for the moment to just block everything out for a few blissful seconds.

"I need to be alone for a bit, Embry," I murmured after a while of standing there with my eyes closed.

"Understandable," he admitted quietly as he picked up his empty plate and set it in the sink. "Sam's right though. You're one of the strongest women I know. You'll live through this," he assured me.

'But will I want to?' I asked mentally as I nodded back forcing some semblance of a smile on my lips. "I see you later, okay?" I said as I slid on a pair of shoes and left the house, leaving Embry to lock the door when he left.

I headed for the clearing where the Cullen's had been practicing and once there I sat down on a log to wait. I was on Cullen land but I didn't care. I knew none of the pack would think of coming earlier than the designated time.

I had only been sitting there for about twenty minutes when Jasper and Emmett breezed into the clearing. Emmett was holding a football and had his usual grin on his face.

"Back without your 'fearless' pack brothers?" Emmett asked breezily grinning at me. I scoffed still feeling a little down.

"Well I won't say I'm afraid of you but I will say I do have a healthy respect for your fighting skill," I admitted with a slight smile.

"Fair enough," he replied with a smirk. "Come to join the fun?" he asked, tossing the football up and down.

I arched an eyebrow mildly confused. "I'm fast, but I'm not vampire fast on two legs as I am on four," I stated not sure how I would keep up on as a human.

"We'll take it easy if you do want to play," Emmett offered. "Wouldn't want to hurt our allies before the big battle."

"Maybe later," I said hesitantly. "I think I'll watch for a bit if you don't mind?" I asked looking from Emmett to Jasper, who was watching me carefully.

"Sure," Jasper agreed his lips twitching into a little grin. "Just give us a holler and we'll slow down enough for you to play."

Somehow I could tell something about me amused him even though he was careful not to show it. I nodded and thus they began tossing the ball from the other trying to outdo one another with each throw.

It was like watching a game with the fast-forwards flicking on and off to skip ahead in the tape. I was so engrossed in trying to pay attention I only caught Alice's scent a second before she was sitting beside me on the ground.

I didn't jump, but I did freeze, forgetting to breathe as my heart leapt and began to pound like a galloping horse.

"Sorry," Alice said with a slight apologetic look on her face. I let my breath out in a whoosh as I tried to calm my racing heart by taking few deep breaths.

"It's fine. Just don't make a habit of it," I murmured jokingly as I gave her a weak smile. She stared at me for a moment frowning thoughtfully before looking over to watch Jasper make a spectacular leap for the ball because Emmett purposely over threw it.

"I've always wanted to meet you," I said offhandedly as I stared off into the distance and thought of the time before I was in this world. When I had been in desperate need of someone like Alice for a friend. Back when I had needed a friend who wouldn't have ditched me at the drop of a hat. (Not without good cause anyway) Not just because one of us moved, or had gotten a boyfriend, or even a new friend. Before last year…

(God had it only been last year? It felt so much longer…)

In some ways I still did sort of need a friend like her even now with being one of two female wolf shape shifters in the pack.

"Meet me?" Alice asked surprised and a bit confused. Yeah," I nodded smirking. "Bella said you were the best friend she'd ever had even though you liked to use people as human size Barbies," I added with a laugh.

"I can't help it if people have no sense of fashion," Alice sighed. I chuckled at her woe is me expression.

"Well some people prefer the comfort of jeans and t-shirts. Or in my case can't afford to mess with fancy clothes when they might end up in shreds at any given moment," I remarked with a slight grin.

"You wolves at least have an excuse," Alice sighed then tensed and for all intents and purposes zoned out.

Confused as to how Alice could have a vision while sitting near me when the books had always said that wolves caused a blind spots in her vision.

A whoosh of wind heralded Jasper as he went to Alice's side as she came out of it to look at me in concern before waving away Jasper's concern. "I'm fine," she assured him before turning to me. "Who is Bree?" she asked curiously.

I froze in shock as a coldness swept over my skin, fear skittering up my spine. "She's one of the people who went missing in Seattle," I answered careful to keep my answers as truthful as I could.

"She's one of the newborns?" Alice asked but I could tell she wasn't asking but wanting conformation. I nodded. "I saw Edward asking Carlisle and others to keep their eyes open for her because she could be saved."

"She and the others are kept so far in the dark it's a wonder they remember what the sun looks like," I remarked with a sardonic snort.

"How do you know this?" Jasper demanded, while Alice didn't look bothered at all by my admission.

"You have to ask?" I scoffed. "How does Edward hear thoughts, or Alice have visions? Or you feel and manipulate emotions?" I asked looking at him pointedly. Hoping they would not question it and I could remain weird but not labeled "Crazy."

Jasper tensed, a suspicious look on his face as he took a protective stance beside his wife.

"I just know things," I continued, licking my lips nervously. "It's like reading a book and knowing only that plot. But the characters can still make different choices and/or they could easily still follow the rest of the story line. Free will and all," I added with a small shrug.

Jasper's eyebrows furrowed distrustfully but he was not outright hostile.

"So it's like one really long vision but you don't get to see the change if someone makes a different decision?" Alice asked with a look of realization entering her eyes.

"How long have you had this gift?" Jasper inquired making Alice scowl at him.I hesitated as I struggled to come up with an answer.

"Around the time I started Phasing," I stated deciding to be as truthful as I could be and not be called a loony. Jasper's golden eyes stared into mine with such intensity that I knew he knew I wasn't telling the whole truth.

"So only a few months time then?" Alice asked, her own golden gaze both surprised and a little delighted.

"It's not as reliable as your visions though," I stated mentally grimacing. "None of my pack know about my knowledge," I added hastily, turning my gaze to the ground to avoid Jasper's knowing eyes.

"But it could be helpful," Alice objected while smiling brightly, obviously thrilled to have someone with similar gift.

"Well I do know Bella's thoughts about Victoria are true. She's using them as a distraction to get to Bella. She has no idea that the pack in now co-operating with you. We will be a complete surprise," I said, continuing to stare at the ground, feeling a mix of sick and nervous. "She keeps Bree and the others completely in the dark. To them they are the vampires of legend. Burning in the sun as well as from holy crosses, and can only feed from humans. Volatile like most Newborns any who find out the truth are killed. Riley knows more but is still in the dark. To him you killed James and Laurent without provocation and he would rather kill trespassers than be civil. He thinks he is in love with Victoria and she lets him think she loves him back. Much like Maria, she's smart and Riley know no other way and thinks he's in love."

I looked up at Jasper to make sure he understood what I was saying about Riley.

"He can't be saved. He's too blinded by his 'love' for her and will only realize how little he actually means to her when he's torn apart right in front of her and she does nothing to stop it," I finished, my voice filled with pity for Riley and the other newborn's wasted lives. I rubbed my temples as my head began to ache and when I opened them minutes later to look at the mated pair I noticed Emmett was nowhere in sight. "Where-…" I began but Jasper cut me off.

"He went to go get the others for the training session. It's almost four," Jasper answered, making me glance up to see the sun was much lower in the sky. I had been there for three hours.

"Sam and Edward can't find out any of this, at least not right away. Otherwise Sam will order me to stay home and Edward will never let me help you with Bella," I said looking at Jasper pleadingly. I knew Alice wouldn't tell. She was good at keeping things from Edward and she never spoke to any of the pack except those she saw regularly like Jacob and me.

Jasper's piercing gaze was still on me making me want to lash out in frustration. "Jasper, please," I said pleadingly. Alice reached out grasping her husband's hand making him glance at her. She widened her eyes at him in a piteous way and he seemed to cave a little.

"Fine," he responded testily though his face showed none of his irritation as he gazed at his wife just bemusement because of his mate. "But I can not make no promises about Edward."

I sighed in relief, closing my eyes briefly. "I have already promised Edward I would speak with him."

Now I just had to be careful how much I told Edward so that I wouldn't mess anything up. What I told Jasper might be the right way to go since they had at least some understanding with Alice's gift. But Sam… he could never know or he would freak and order me to stay on the Rez for the rest of my life. That is if he even believed me…

Just then the rest of the Cullen family arrived with Bella clinging to Edward's back again doing her impression of a spider monkey.

"Isa," Edward greeted with a polite smile as he lowered Bella to her feet.

"Hey Edward, Bella," I smiled at them both then chuckled at Bella's slightly dazed and windswept pale face. "You okay there, Bella?" I asked in amusement.

"I'm fine," she replied with a look of someone struggling with a rebelling stomach.

"Oh, well as long as you finish being 'fine' behind a bush, or something. Cuz I'm don't need to sympathy hurl on top of everything I've had to deal with in the last twenty-four hours," I remarked rambling a bit as I gave her a little smirk when she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Thanks, but I really am fine," she told me firmly and I could see that a bit of color was returning to her cheeks.

"Good," I nodded. "Cuz you're gonna have to get used to moving that fast if you wanna be a vamp," I remarked jokingly.

"You're alright with Bella's choice?" Carlisle asked with a puzzled frown as Esme hovered near his side.

I paused, my smile dimming as I realized what I had said. "Well, I mean, I would prefer she not have to spend the rest of her life drinking blood, But it's not my choice. It's hers and she's responsible enough to understand the ramifications of her actions and decisions," I shrugged trying to sound relaxed not as nervous as I was.

"That is very mature of you," Carlisle said with a smile.

"Well it's not as if you're doing it against her will, or for malicious reasons. I might not be so understanding but for my experience with you and your family. You have shown me you are more compassionate than most people whose hearts still pump blood and value life more than others of your race," I explained truthfully, glancing behind me when a chorus of howls rang out into the distance.

I heaved a sigh, "I really rather you didn't mention I was here all afternoon otherwise Sam will flip and I won't be able to leave the Rez 'til I'm 90…" I requested as I wandered off into the bushes until I was screened enough to strip out of my clothes and phased.

I was greeted by a bombardment of thoughts and emotions before I felt and heard Embry, Quill, and Jared said, -'Hello.'-

-'What's up, Isa?'- Seth

I sent back my own greetings as I stretched and carefully shielded my memories from the others. I paused as I felt Leah tentatively probe my shield as though testing its strength before retreating feeling puzzled.

I tensed. No one else had done that before… None of the others had ever reached out like that. Not even Sam, who was our Alpha, that is until Jacob stepped up.

This made me think that my control over who heard and saw my thoughts might not be a strictly a "me thing" but a "female wolf thing". Meaning Leah had it too…

I was so lost in this thought that I didn't hear Sam ask me where I had been.

-'The meadow,'- I said truthfully careful to leave out the part where Jasper and Emmett came to play football. It would at least explain away why I smelt of vampire and wouldn't get myself grounded.

I sunk to my belly as I waited for the others to arrive I laid my head on my paws closing my eyes while I waited. I was drowsy enough for Embry to think I had dozed off and tried to sneak up on me. I didn't move a muscle when I heard Embry slow to a creep, before charging to pounce on me.

I played possum until the last moment then promptly rolled out of the way. He let out a startled yelp when he ploughed nose first into the ground then went ass over teakettle into some bushes when I wasn't there to halt his momentum and cushion his fall.

I wheezed with laughter as I got to my feet, shaking the pine needles and dirt from my fur. _–'You okay,'-_ I asked in amusement as I poked my nose into the bush to see if my friend was all right.

Embry whimpered softly as he righted himself, yanking at both his back and front foot to try to untangle them from some creepers_.__ –'Ow,'-_ he grunted as he tried to bite his back leg free from the vines wrapped around it.

_-'Serves you right,'-_ I remarked with a chuckle before moving into help him free his leg. I grabbed at the plants with my teeth and yanked them from the soil.

_-'Thanks,'-_ Embry grumbled feeling embarrassed.

Paul and Jared poked fun at him for a few moments before being called to order by Sam telling us to shut up and get our ass to the meadow for Jasper's lesson.

Still amused, I walked side by side with Embry and Seth, who was still grinning that grin of his that even in wolf form was contagious.

_-'Ill have to remember that next time,'-_ Seth told me still in high spirits.

_-'Never know when playing dead will come in handy,'-_ I nodded in agreement thinking of his fight with Riley.

When we entered the meadow Seth sat beside me when I sat near Bella, who was perched on a log. She smiled at me in greeting then looked curiously at Seth, probably wondering, which one he was because she had never seen Seth in his wolf form.

I focused on Jasper's instruction but I was aware of the moment of when Jacob phased and his guilt-ridden consciousness filled the pack link. His strong emotions made the whole pack flinch in unison. I was tempted to mute his emotions, but it would have drawn Sam's unwanted attention to the unusual amount of mental control that I had.

I was watching Edward send Emmett face first into the ground when I heard Seth whine softly and Jacob's mind disappear as he phased to human then left.

It was several hours later when Sam called it quits and told everyone to head home, which they did. I said I was staying out for a bit and headed back to the meadow but not before phasing human, dressing and circling back.

"She told you what?" Edward asked in surprise just as I entered the clearing to witness Edward staring at Jasper in stunned amazement and by the guilty look of the Texan vampires face and the irritated look on Alice's. I knew he had slipped up revealing my knowledge of what was to come by accident to Edward.

Edward's head jerked around to stare at me as I came closer to the group of vegetarian vampires. I had to fight the urge to flee in the opposite direction when quite suddenly I was the focus of their attention.

"Maybe I should come back later?" I suggested tentatively knowing I sounded lame but hoping to avoid this whole episode for as long as possible.

"No, you need to answer some questions," Edward stated coldly making me mentally wince as I stepped closer to the Cullens careful to keep my hands visible and to not make any sudden movements. Bella frowned in confusion and looked from Edward to me then back.

"I'll only answer what I can, but there are things that I can't tell you, and nor would you believe me if I did," I said firmly meeting Edwards gaze.

"What answers you can give us would be much appreciated," Carlisle cut in diplomatically as he stepped forward placing a hand on Edward's shoulder to calm him.

"How far does your knowledge go?"

"As in how extensive? Or how far into the future?" I asked for clarification, Bella looked stunned, her doe eyes wide.

"How extensive?" Jasper asked cutting off Alice, who had opened her mouth to speak.

I hesitated wondering how much to say. "I know you lied on you conscription to get into the army and that you were the youngest general in the cavalry without seeing any real battle."

Jasper stared at me dumbfounded making me feeling uncomfortable again.

"I only know a general sort of knowledge of each of your lives. A vague outline in parts, others in more detail," I explained looking down to avoid their stares.

"So that means you know about my past?" Alice asked in excitement looking anxious and hopeful.

Dread filled me causing a wave of coldness to wash over me as I struggled to find a good reply, "I…yes, to a point…" I hedged not sure how much to say. I was aware Jasper was watching me and I could feel my dread when suddenly a wave of calmness washed over me.

"I think we should be worrying about what happens the day after tomorrow rather than focusing on how much I know," I stated hoping to postpone this discussion for a while yet.

"So what can you tell us?" Carlisle asked diplomatically.

My brain threw Bree's name at me and I hesitated suddenly worried about how saving Bree would affect everything. She could be sent to the Denali's but would she be over most of her blood lust by the time they come to witness? I just had to hope so, and took a breath before opening my mouth to speak only for Edward to hold a hand up to silence me.

"Jacob's coming," he said quietly, causing my heart to leap in panic.

'How am I going to explain this!' I thought in fear as my gaze met Edwards's dark gold eyes.

"I'm not fighting tomorrow," Edward stated suddenly like he was answering a question all the while looking at me like I had spoken.

"Did you sprain something?" Jacob's voice asked sarcastically as he entered the clearing, his eyes meeting mine briefly before looking away in a mix of shame and embarrassment.

"No, he's staying out of the fight because I asked him to…to protect me," Bella stated speaking up for the first time since the other's had left and I had let the cat out of the bag.

"So where will you be then?" Jacob questioned with a frown.

"Edward's taking me camping high up the mountain where I'll be safe," Answered calmly. "But the problem is even if he carries me they can still track my scent."

"And since your scent is revolting to our kind-" Jasper began.

"Revolting? You really want to stand there and compare stenches?" Jacob cut across him in annoyance.

"So we were thinking if a Werewolf carried me your scent would mask mine," Bella cut back in before Jacob could do more then glare at Jasper.

"So we asked Isa to stay behind to test the theory but she was concerned about being able to carry Bella the whole way," Edward added with a tight smile. "So lucky for us you showed up."

Jacob narrowed his eyes at Edward then his gaze swung toward me. "I didn't know you knew Isa at all," he said gruffly making me grimace.

"Bella asked me to stay with her until Edward came back a few days ago," I began trying for nonchalance as I met my imprint's gaze.

"I take it you just want me to make a loop?" he asked cutting across my excuse turning his gaze to Edward and Jasper.

"Pick a direction and run. "We'll try to track Bella," Edward replied as Bella moved to Jacob's side.

"Eau de Wolf coming up," he joked dryly as he scooped Bella into his arms and took off at a jog.

"Run," Edward ordered in which Jacob began to sprint in way of reply and he smirked at something he must of heard Jacob's mental retort.

"I will try to help if I'm certain that I won't make things worse," I murmured, "I only know one outcome unlike Alice-"

"As you keep saying," Jasper drawled with a half amused, half distrustful look on his cowboy face.

I sighed softly. "I hope you will trust me enough save Bree by sending her to the Denalis. I'm sure Tanya, Irina and Kate would love a younger sister and would keep her safe," I stated ignoring the shocked looks I got. "Bree has had a harder life than any of you, well except for maybe Esme before she was fortunate enough to be found by you, Carlisle."

Esme, whom had been patiently observing me, gasped when she heard me, her golden eyes wide. "We will do all we can to make sure girl gets a second lease on life," Carlisle stated putting a comforting arm around his mate.

A bittersweet feeling welled in me as I watched the couple. I turned my gaze away to avoid the sweet way Carlisle consoled Esme. A dull aching pain starting in my chest as I was reminded I wouldn't find my own happy ending anytime soon.

"I should go and get some sleep," I said with a forced smile. "The morning comes early and all that jazz," I added before turning on my heel to take off at a jog into the forest towards home, hoping that next few days would turn out like they needed so that everyone would have a happy ending.

x

My feet were cold…

The coldest they had felt since waking up in La Push. I could hear the crunch of snow under my paws…

Paws? I had paws…?

I looked down to see that I really did in fact have paws and they were covered with thick black fur. I could see my equally black nails glint in the weak sunlight as I walked.

I touched my nose to the snowy ground sniffing. I could smell flowing water but it was encased in ice too thick for me to break. I followed the scent of water until I came to an area where a spring fed into the river mere feet from where I stood. I could hear it trickling and my desire to quench my thirst was overriding my caution.

I stepped closer to the water that bubbled from around the base of a snow-covered boulder. The ice creaked but held and I edged closer, stretching my neck to reach the bubbling water. My legs sprawled to brace myself on the ice so as not to slip as well as to spread my weight better.

The water was glacial and refreshing it eased my thirst. I had barely managed a couple of swallows before a sharp crack filled the icy air and I fell…

I plunged down into the dark depths, the cold stabbing me through my thick fur and what little air I had, was being squeezed from me by the bitterly cold water. I struggled to surface, but I had been swept down stream away from the hole I had fallen through and the life giving air.

The water pierced me like a thousand icy daggers, the pain was excruciating as I tried to slam myself against the thick ice that prevented me from getting to the air above. My vision began to grey as a vague sort of warmth began to wash through me then I was overwhelmed by darkness as both bitterness and sense of relief followed the awareness that I was going to die.

Gasping, I jerked upright in bed then promptly began to cough and gag like I was choking on the very air. It was a struggle to get air into my aching lungs as I panted. My vision was spotted with black and shiny spots like glitter had been thrown about my room. Once I could see normally again I saw it was still dark out and the clock on my side table told me it was still hours until sunrise.

I sat there for a long time trying to calm down and when I pushed my hair from my face it was wet with sweat along with my nightshirt and bed sheets. My hands trembled as I reached for the bottle of water on my side table.

I hadn't had that dream for a long time… not since I had woke up in La Push. There was a time when I would have had that nightmare several times a month. I twisted the lid from the bottle once it was in my hands and downed half the contents. Panting slightly I cradled the half full bottle in my hands. It felt cool against my flesh, shuddering as it reminded me of the icy water that had surrounded me.

Goosebumps covered my arms as I climbed out of my bed and crawled out my window onto the roof and into the cool night air. I leaned against the side of the house and pulled my knees up stretching my shirt over them to cover the fact I was only wearing as oversized nightshirt and underwear. Yawning hugely, I gripped the hem of my shirt to my ankles still a little shaky but at least my heart wasn't trying to pound its way out of my chest.

Most kids have dreams of going to school in their underwear or of some creepy dark place where someone chases you. But no, I dream of a brightly lit forest covered in snow with a frozen river that was beautiful almost picturesque. That is until I fall through the ice and drown because I'm trapped under the ice.

I was six the first time and I had woken my mother with my screams and hysterical tears. So almost every week I would have one until the point my mother took me to the doctor and was referred to a psychiatrist. Needless to say I stopped telling my mother when I had a dream and tried to hold in my screams no matter how scared I was.

Eventually the nightmares tapered off from weekly to only a few times a month then they became monthly. But I hadn't had one since arriving in La Push at least until tonight, anyway. The cool predawn air made me shudder in memory of the icy water but I refused to move back into my confining room.

Wrapping my arms around my knees I let my head drop down to rest on them as I sighed. I was still tired and today I would need my strength. I closed my eyes wishing for the comfort of Jacob's presence and his scent.

I must have fallen back asleep because it seemed like only moments later that weak morning light began to shine upon my face. Groggily I opened my eyes then sat up rubbing them sleepily. I was still on the roof although I had ended up on my side when I had drifted off.

Buzz…Buzz…

I pushed my hair from my face distractedly while I climbed back through my still open window to retrieve my cell phone. I tripped over some clothes and nearly ploughed face first on my bed but recovered and fished it out the pocket of a pair of jeans.

_+What's up?+_ My phone read when I flipped it open.

+The sun+ I replied then tossed it back on my bed as I gathered up my clothes and tossed them into the half empty laundry basket.

Buzz…Buzz…

I snatched up my phone again.

_+Smartass+_

+Better than a dumb one+ I sent back smirking as I took the now full basket down the stairs as I reach the last step my cell started to ring. I answered when I was able to set my load down in the laundry room.

"So is that Isa for_ 'I didn't sleep worth crap last night'_?" Embry asked rhetorically when I put the phone to my ear.

"When in our entire friendship have I ever been cheery at six in the morning?" I asked dryly then added. "If you want chipper call me after I have food in me and maybe a ton of sugar."

"Note to self: Pick up pixie sticks and gummy worms," Embry joked. I smirked as I loaded my clothes into the washer.

"Was there a reason you're calling, Em?" I asked straightening and heading into the kitchen.

"Can't I call to talk to my best friend?" he asked back trying to sound wounded at my words but I could tell he wasn't.

"Sure, sure," I replied sarcastically then smirked deviously. "What did you wanna talk about? Cuz I have this theory on why I don't get my period," I began cheerfully as I pictured Embry's face turning beet red and cringing from the phone. "Well you know when a girl has a heavy flow and she's always has to change her tampon or pad-"

Click.

I snickered as I heard him hang up on me. I flicked my cell closed. "Typical guy. Start talking about a girls menstrual cycle and they flee," I muttered to myself still grinning as I went to make something to eat.

It was about five minutes later that I got another text.

_+You are MEAN+_ -Embry

_+Don't be such a PUSSY+_ I texted back with a chuckle.

After eating I went to my room to look into the depths of my closet. I pulled out several sweaters and sweatpants. I stuffed them into a pack with a pair of snow boots and several pairs of socks. Pulling the drawstring closed I tossed the bag on the bed before grabbing a clean towel and headed to the bathroom for a much needed shower.

It wasn't until much later in the day that I managed to track down Edward's campsite by following his scent and reached it only ten minutes before Jacob and Bella.

"Isa," Edward said in surprise when I leapt onto a boulder my pack dangling by a strap wedged on a tooth. "What are you doing here?"

_-'I brought Bella some more clothes…It's gonna snow'-_ I thought at him as I lowered the bag to the ground and tugged the strap from between my teeth with a paw.

"Isa, what do you know?" Edward demanded sounding like I was starting to test his vast patience.

_-' I can't tell you that,'-_ I replied with a sigh letting my ears droop as I lowered myself to my hunches, which earned me a glare.

"If Bella is hurt, Isa-"

_-'A few cuts and bruises,'-_ I cut him off he could finish threatening me. The glare turned murderous before I added. _-'It will work out Edward.'-_

He seemed to deflate a little then suddenly he was on the boulder beside me looking down the mountain. I glanced back at him questioningly.

"Jacob," he said in way of explanation his eyebrows narrowed. I contemplated leaving and returning later to make sure Bella didn't get frostbite tonight.

"He knows you're here," Edward added just as I had unconsciously gotten to my feet. "He caught your scent just a moment ago… He's annoyed you're here…" Edward suddenly blinked in surprise than chuckled in amusement at something her heard before sobering.

I frowned at his sudden outburst of laughter then his equally sudden seriousness.

I might as well bite the bullet and just wait for him to get here. Sighing, I settled once more on the slightly warm stone, it felt nice on my underbelly. I rested my head on the bag of winter clothes I brought to wait, which wasn't long. No sooner had I closed my eyes that I heard Jacob's strong steady footsteps and Bella's soft voice.

I didn't open my eyes right away but waited for Jacob to speak.

"Isa," Bella greeted sounding a mix of surprised and pleased. "Are you not fighting? Did Sam order you to be in reserve?"

I opened my eyes and lifted my head turning my gaze to Edward, who spoke for me.

"She was concerned about a snowstorm that is suppose to the happen tonight," he explained with a slight smirk, placing an icy hand on my furred shoulder. "She brought extra clothes for you, Bella," he added picking up the bag from where I had been resting my head on it.

I felt more then heard Jacob growl as he set Bella on her feet before stalking forward a step then halting himself, clenching his hand into fists like he wanted to punch something or someone. I slipped away from the boulder and Edwards glacial touch on my shoulder.

Edward seemed to smirk at Jacob in concealed amusement as Bella moved to his side.

"Well thanks for the lift, Jacob," Bella said trying to break the death glare Jacob was giving Edward. "Don't you have to get back?"

"You need my link to the pack. Seth will spell me- US in the morning," Jacob corrected himself before turning his annoyed gaze to me. A small whine escaped me before I could stop, apprehension filling me at his look. "Could you excuse us for a minute?" Jacob said gruffly. Edwards nodded before leading a slightly confused Bella to the campsite he had set up.

Once we were alone, at least in sight if not in hearing Jacob turned on me fully and I nearly cringed away from him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He demanded his brown eyes hard for once, instead of his usual melted chocolate.

Sighing, I phased back, not bothering to hide. He had seen me naked enough times, but as I untied my dress and pulled it on, I couldn't help but notice Jacob's jaw drop slightly and promptly look away blushing a bit.

"It's gonna snow, Jacob. Bella could freeze. I brought more clothes for her that's all," I grumbled as I tied the drawstring at the back of my dress into a bow.

"What were you doing up here alone with him?" He's a blood sucking leech!" he growled trembling a little in anger.

"Oh gee I was think I'd let him plough me right here on the rocks. Then while he screw my brains out and while he does that he can bite me and I can die a painful and pleasure filled death by venom," I snapped back, my smartass mouth getting the better of me. "Are you an idiot? I was waiting for you and Bella. We talked, end of discussion! I don't get why you're acting like this? It's not like you don't control me enough as it is being my imprint. What part of that means you have a say in who I talk or stand close to?" I snarled back, I could feel my face getting red as my hands begin to tremble.

"You're mine!" he growled back unable to help himself. "I won't let him take you from me, too," he bit out his eyes suddenly turning an eerie gold before turning back.

"I'm not a thing! You can't tell me what I can and can't do! Our wolves might know we're mates but that doesn't mean you have chosen me as yours. You haven't claimed me yet Jacob and I don't think you ever will," I growled back as tears threatened to spill over. I swallowed back the sob that wanted to escape me. Instead I stalked off into the underbrush in an effort to escape, however briefly from his presence.

Furious, I swiped at the tears in my eyes, _'What an asshole!'_ I mentally ranted as I stomped along trying to find a nice hidey-hole that would keep the snow and wind at bay while I stayed in human form.

The sky was overcast already and the wind was biting, but I didn't feel it much. I found a massive pine tree with low hanging boughs that made a sort of natural cave made of living branches. I crouched low to climb inside towards the trunk at the center of the little cave. The wind was barely noticeable and the ground was dry and soft. I curled up on my side and waited for the sun to go down.

I must have drifted off because when I woke up again, I could hear the wind howling and saw snow building up at the mouth of the pine tree boughs covering me. I stripped then phased before exiting, knowing that it was more practical to be in my fur than my human skin. Jared and Leah, who were on patrol tonight, greeted me. I sent a vague greeting back as I made my way back to Bella and Edward's campsite.

The wind threw snow into my face and eyes making me squint. I made my way to the dimly lit tent where Jacob must have been camped out. I could see where his huge feet had packed down snow. He wasn't outside so I turned my ears on the tent I could hear two heartbeats and quite voices.

Edward remarked on how "clean" his thoughts were considering he had Bella in his arms then growled softly in annoyance.

"Have you ever considered that I might be better for her then you are?" Jacob asked after a while his voice hushed.

"I have," Edwards admitted quietly. "I would leave if she wished me to… I would rather she stayed as she is…human."

"Then go."

"I did. It nearly killed us both when I left," he stated sadly. "I will never do that to her again until she commands me to leave."

"You gave up too soon," Jacob said. "One more month and I could have done it. Made her happy again. Given her all she wanted, a loving husband, bunches of kids…"

There was silence for a moment.

"What about Isa, Jacob? Can you truthfully tell me that your attraction to Bella would have lasted in comparison to the pull of imprinting with Isa?" Edward questioned.

Silence met Edward's words.

"Don't tell me you feel nothing for her. I hear the jealousy in your thoughts when she's near another male, even Sam."

"You know nothing about me and Isa."

"Tell that to that little piece of you that wants to rip me apart for even daring to touch her shoulder. Or just saying her name." Silence. "What no witty come back?"

There was a small laugh as I lay down, curling in a ball near the tent door, my nose buried in my tail so that the snow wouldn't be driven into my eyes. I wasn't sure if I should put much stock in Jacob's answers or rather lack of them. But I did make me feel both happy he felt that way and sad because he hadn't imprinted back.

'_Maybe Leah's right, female wolves are messed up,'_ I thought sadly, destined to never be happy…

A/N: As always reviews are helpful and always welcome. Hopefully another year will not pass before the next chapter comes a long. Thanks for reading. 

Brandy_L


End file.
